Hide & Seek
by Amelia Louisa
Summary: When the world around them falls apart, will CJ's love conquer all? Only time will tell as they battle the evil lurking in the night
1. Chapter 1

**A/N -Ok I really wasn't sure about this one, I mean we are talking about home and away and the idea of flesh eating zombies does seem a little too extravagant even in soap world, instead of wiping the idea out completely I spent A LOT of time doing some research and found a lot of very weird and wonderful sites that answered my question of "do Sam and Dean actually find that information online?" (Sam and Dean as in Supernatural… if you haven't seen it shame on you, it's the x-files only so much better, much stronger and believable cases and a brilliant back story which even if your not really into sci-fi stuff will keep you totally entertained and left wondering what the hell is going on and how the hell can it all end well….. hmmmmm…. Its good! Trust me!)**

**Anyway, so after a lot of research I have come up with a few ways it will work, thanks to the creative genius of many writers and directors ect. all around the world for providing me with the inspiration I needed just when I was thinking….. nah too over the top!**

**Well I guess it is time for me to shut up and let you get reading, let me know what you all think and whether I should carry on writing it, all I can say(I'm not giving anyone spoilers this time, you will all have to just sit and read and wait for my updates!!) all I can say is stick with it, I know it will be hard and you will all want the reunion to be swift but that doesn't happen in soap land… whatever good could happen, think again lmao!**

**Don't worry though, I do like a happy ending!!**

**Enjoy and let me know whether you think it's a little too over the top!**

Chapter One

Joey stared out across the horizon, the oversized sun was leisurely setting and emitted a spectacular show of tints spanning between red and yellow, barely a cloud in the sky but a few small ones sat comfortably watching over the sunset, painted pink allowing them to look like minute puffs of cotton candy laid aimlessly in the sky. The sight facing her would usually take her breath away, but not today. Today she cursed out at nature's beauty; she would easily give up the impressive view if it only meant she could go home.

The news had come through on the radio that they weren't allowed to return to shore as they closed in on the coast. The skipper had announced it to all the crew; until the ban was lifted they were stuck out at sea. At first there had been some panic as they worried how they would survive on the boat for God knows how long, but the skipper assured them there was enough supplies to last a few more weeks and the ban would be revoked soon, he was lying but he didn't want a boat full of an overwhelmed and nervous crew.

Joey wanted to scream, she wanted to allow all of her frustration to vent through her mouth and into the vast emptiness infront of her. It had been a little over three months since she had left Summer Bay; more importantly a little over three months since she had last had contact with Charlie. It had been a hard time and although she had loved the experience of being on a long haul trawler she was glad her time was nearly over for she longed to return to the woman she hoped still waited for her.

The first month she had spent angry, she had thrown herself into her work, effortlessly clocking more hours up than any of the other crew. She worked hard and fast, throwing herself at any task, anything to take her mind off of Charlie's betrayal, anything to rid herself of the images of Hugo's hands touching her body, the body that should have been only hers to touch.

The second month she was a mess, realisation had really hit her about what had happened, of course she had known before but now she knew just how close she was to losing everything with Charlie. Her days were spent forcing herself to work, forcing herself to smile so that the rest of the crew wouldn't ask too many questions that she didn't have the energy or inclination to answer, her nights were spent on deck looking at the stars and crying quietly, hiding her sadness as she relived the moments before her departure, the feel of Charlie's lips pressed angrily yet lovingly against her own, the sadness conveyed in Charlie's blue orbs as she got on the boat regardless of Charlie's plea's, the sight of Charlie fading into the distance.

The final month, well that was spent sorting herself out, she had gained plenty of time to truly think about things, she made sure she divided her time, when she worked she closed her mind off, not allowing any thoughts of Charlie to penetrate her head however when she relaxed she did nothing but think of her. She wracked her brains of every possible reason as to why Charlie would betray her so badly, eventually she came up with the decision that it simply didn't matter, after three months apart she had not stopped loving her, after three months apart she still adored her and wanted her and that was all that mattered now.

Charlie had made a mistake but if she still wanted to try when Joey returned then she would be happy to try and piece their life back together, to allow Charlie to build Joey's trust and respect in her, it still hurt, but not as much as a life without the senior Buckton sister.

"Hey Jo, you up for poker?" A tall gruff looking man smiled across at her from the cabin.

"Sure Max, I'll be right in" Joey smiled back towards the sunset, it had been three months, surely a week or two wouldn't make too much difference, she just had to be patient and keep hope.

"Read them and weep boys" Joey grinned as she laid down her cards showing off her royal flush.

"How the hell do you do it, you walk all over us every time!" Simon glared at her jokingly.

"What can I say, I can't help it if I'm being forced to play with novices" Joey grinned cheekily as she pulled the pot of chips towards her and stacked them up to her side.

"So, anyone know what's really going on at shore?" Max asked as he made his way to the small fridge for another round of long necks before the next hand was dealt.

"Well, when we were docked the other day, I read on a paper there was some bug or something going around, it was all over Europe and in parts of America, maybe its got something to do with that" Ben, the youngest of the crew piped up.

"Bug? Ben this isn't a movie you know, we are not being kept at sea because of a killer flu" Simon teased lovingly.

"Yeah obviously, I mean your no Brad Pitt are you… think they would cast someone a little better looking" Ben cheekily grinned at him as he sipped on his bottle.

"Cheeky sod! Who needs Brad Pitt when the women could have me…? I'm right aren't I Jo?" Simon winked flirtatiously at Joey, truth be told he quite liked her, she was pretty and smart, enough of a girly girl to be tolerable and enough of a tom boy to not be too boyish, the more he got to know her the bigger his crush had gotten.

"I wouldn't know Si, your not my flavour" Joey returned his flirty wink before returning her attention back to her two cards.

"Wait, are you…. Joey are you…?" Ben stuttered nervously as he felt the excitement build within him.

"Yes I'm gay, I can't believe it's taken you all three months to work that out, I mean come on… you have all tried hitting on me and where did it get you?" Joey laughed as each of the men blushed somewhat as they focussed their attention back on their own cards.

"I can't believe I know a lesbian" Ben giggled and received a laugh from the other occupants of the table.

"Dude, act cool!" Max laughed.

"No, I'm sure these two dweebs will back me up when I say… it doesn't matter, I mean obviously we are all heartbroken but its cool, kind of explains why your more like one of the guys" Simon smiled as he leaned towards her and hugged her calmly, carefully glancing at her cards as he did.

"Well that's good, I mean I was thinking that you three are just like the girls, but either way works for me" Joey laughed when she received the facial expressions she was expecting.

"Girls… Jo, we are men" Max stood and showed them his guns as he flexed his muscles to their full extent.

"Good job there isn't anyone in here to impress with those weak arms" Simon laughed when Max sat down pouting.

"So what's the deal…. Why is a girl like you on a boat like this" Max asked taking the conversation to a more serious note.

"I err… I love boats, always have, this is my dream job" Joey smiled happy that she had avoided the real answer yet supplied an answer to the question.

"Ok so why long haul? I mean you were the last to join the crew, if you had been even half an hour later you would have missed out" Simon asked as he sipped his beer.

"Well… ok I got burned, had to get away from town for a while and let things… settle down a bit, I don't really want to talk about it" Joey ended as she took a long swig of beer herself.

"Ok that's cool, sorry for bringing it up" Simon smiled warmly at her conveying his apology in his eyes.

"So, do you have a girlfriend back home?" Ben asked.

"Erm, not sure yet… I mean I hope so, she's kind of the reason I left so I guess it depends on whether she is hanging around still" Joey felt her heart sink at the thought of Charlie not waiting for her.

"Hey, come on Jo… if it were any of us, we would be sat at the jetty still waiting for you to come… your amazing she can't do any better than our Jo" Max smiled as he ran his hands through his shoulder length blonde hair.

"And if she's not, we will just have to kick her arse when we hit home" Simon smiled.

"She's a cop, I wouldn't advise that" Joey smiled proudly; she couldn't help but be proud of Charlie.

"Whoa, you're dating a cop…. Now _that_ is hot!" Max grinned.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Joey giggled as she saw him blush.

"No harm in imagining it now is there" He smiled jokingly back at her.

"Only if you want to be thrown overboard for thinking like that about my girlfriend" Simon and Ben laughed, they could actually envisage Joey doing such a thing.

"Are we playing or what?!" Ben asked as he started to turn the river cards.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Hey guys, i know its been a long time since i posted the premiere chapter of this fic but i have come to a bit of a standstill with every cloud while i try and decide what to do with it, so instead i thought i would spend some time writing this fic, i knew once i started getting into it properly i would get addicted to writing it, which is why i left it for a while to focus on EC.

So it here it, your long awaited Chapter Two, i hope you all enjoy it, let me know what you all think about it, opinions, suggestions, feel free to take the pi double s out of it if thats what you want, just gimme some feedback, you should all know by now im a complete reveiw whore!!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two

"Senior… Senior… … Charlie!!" Watson snapped as she stared carefully at the most senior officer in the station who at that moment was sat at her desk in a daze, staring off into the distance lost in her own thoughts.

"Sorry Watson…" Charlie forced herself from her trance, the news had broken out yesterday and as gossip and speculation spread across the town, things were beginning to get out of control, she needed a few minutes to herself to take some tablets to escape the ever growing migraine spreading swiftly across her brain.

"We need your help out here, things are getting out of hand!" Watson tried to keep the panic from her voice, she knew that it wasn't the time to let her professionalism waver.

"Ok… Watson, what do you think we should do here?" Charlie asked, she already had a good idea what her game plan would be but she wanted the opinion of her partner.

"Panic and hide" Watson stated wildly.

"Seriously Georgie, right now… there is no training for this kind of situation, if you were in my shoes and you had to make this huge decision on how to keep the town as safe as possible what would you do…" Charlie pleaded her with her eyes, begging her to confirm her own ideas.

"Seriously Charlie… I would tell everyone to go home, lock their doors and windows and hide it out until we can think of a better idea… There is nothing else we can do" Watson sighed frantically.

"Ok" Charlie nodded; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Standing from her chair she made her way to Watson, placing her hand on her shoulder she forced a smile. "Let's get this over with!"

They exited Charlie's office and entered the main foyer of Yabbie Creek Police Station, Charlie gasped at how many of the towns residents were collected there, upon seeing her they all began airing their questions, each trying desperately to be heard over the others, causing a chain reaction of shouts to spread across the room.

"Guys!!" Charlie yelled, flinching as she felt her own voice resound painfully in her head, she couldn't help but feel the faint smile tease her lips when everyone in the room instantly silenced and looked at her, awaiting their 'orders'.

"Look, we all need to just calm down!" Charlie stated clearly.

"Calm down! There is a fucking killer virus out there… how the exactly do you expect us to stay calm!" Charlie glared at the owner of the voice, instantly recognising him as Trey's father, John.

"Listen, in these kinds of situations, panic only makes things worse! The best thing we can do is keep calm, stay rational, and everyone return to your homes for your own safety" as Charlie said the last few words she awaited the uproar that didn't fail her.

"Charlie, how can being at home be safe!" Leah asked incredulously, feeling a little sorry for her friend being put in a situation no one would want. Leah's words were drowned out by more outrage from the others people hovering around awaiting Charlie to wave a magic wand and put Summer Bay into an air tight bubble to keep them all safe.

"Listen to me! Right now, things are getting chaotic, I am urging you all to go home, lock your doors and windows and sit this thing out, if we all just remain calm and stay sensible then I'm sure things will blow over" Charlie soothed with her voice, hoping the gentler her tone was the less backlash she would receive.

"I'm sorry officer but I think your talking shite! What we need to do is get to somewhere safe" Charlie glared at the woman stood watching her indignantly.

"First of all it's Senior Constable, and secondly, what exactly do you suggest?" Charlie tried her hardest to remove the hostility from her voice thinking it would not help keep the crowd calm.

"We need to get to some bunker somewhere, lock ourselves in!" She smirked as she informed the rest of the station of her plan that the idiotic officers couldn't come up with between them.

Charlie allowed her eyes to take in the woman she didn't know, she was tall, her long blonde hair cascaded down her back, framing her attractive appearance.

"I'm sorry you're right, would you like to direct all these people to this bunker?" Charlie asked calmly, holding back her smile when the woman faltered.

"What do you mean?" The stranger asked, quite alarmed that the responsibility had been thrust on her.

"Well, I'm not aware of any bunkers in the area, so if you know of one then please show us the way" Charlie folded her arms, awaiting for a response that didn't come as the stranger recoiled to the back of the room and settled to just listen to the conversation so not to embarrass herself anymore.

"I know this isn't ideal, but until we know exactly what we are dealing with here, we all need to return to our homes, secure our properties and remain in doors. I know things are getting crazy but we need to try and contain things, having people walking around isn't going to help anything… please I urge you all to go home!" Charlie allowed her professionalism to slip slightly as she pleaded with the crowd.

"Thank god for that!" Watson muttered quietly when people began to retreat from the station slowly grumbling between them.

"Leah, I know it's a big ask… things here are just crazy, can you keep an eye on Rubes for me… please" Charlie asked her hopefully.

"Of course I will, will you be coming home?" Leah asked, mainly because of worry for her friend but she had to admit to herself she would feel a lot safer with Charlie and her gun around in case things got really crazy.

"I will be home as soon as things calm down a bit here, I will keep my mobile on me in case of any emergencies but its possible that the reception will go as the news hits more and more people" Charlie rubbed the smaller woman's arm lightly. "Leah things will be fine, its just mass hysteria!" Charlie forced a smile to calm the smaller woman's nerves.

"I hope your right" Leah frowned with a sigh.

"Look, I will see you at home, lock the doors and windows, try and block off the windows with wardrobes and things and I will knock five times when I'm at the door so you know it's me…. You know, just in case!" Charlie smiled cheekily.

"Ok Charlz, ill see you soon" Leah smiled hopefully before leaving the station.

"Right guys, now the mobs gone we need to work out a plan here, I want everyone to grab pens and pads and make yourself comfortable!" Charlie stated loudly so all of her officers heard. Watson smiled as she saw Charlie enter full cop mode, with Charlie in charge things would be just fine.

"Right, open floor people… what do we know, what do we suggest, how do we handle the situation, I want everyone's opinions here…. Go…" Charlie tried to smile to ease the tension.

She waited in silence as everyone paled as they mulled their minds over the happenings of the last twenty four hours. She sighed with relief when Watson finally broke the silence.

"Well, what we know… from the news broadcasts on the Tele, this is some kind of airborne virus, It first broke out in Brazil three days ago. First victim we believe is a 17 year old male who was camping with friends, they ventured into a cave to explore, the guy was bitten by something, he screamed in pain, the others carried him out quickly to find the area around the bite green. By the time the paramedics arrived three of the group of five had taken ill, the other one seemed fine, they have supposedly been doing tests but so far nothing else has been leaked about that incident. Since then bodies have been turning up all over the world, all seemingly with the same symptoms as the three victims from the camping trip" Watson paused for breath glancing at Charlie anxiously.

"In three days, there have been reports from all over the world reporting mass amounts of deaths. America, Canada, England, Africa, Most of Europe, China and now Australia. Its spreading fast and vigorously, there is supposedly no vaccination and no ideas on how to immunise or protect yourself from it, It hit Australia first two days ago, only the reports only started coming in yesterday and that's when panic began to hit." Watson sighed as she trailed off.

"So what do we do about it?" Charlie asked as she glanced around at the other officers.

"Well, I guess we could… no it's stupid" One officer who was new to the station started.

"No come on, any suggestion is welcome right now, the stupidest thing could be the answer no one else has thought of" Charlie smiled encouragingly at him.

"I was just going to say, we could all wear gas masks" He raised his eyebrows in embarrassment as he heard the others laugh softly.

"Good idea but I don't think that would work, plus where would we get enough gas masks for everyone in town, even if we got a few how would we decide who received one" Charlie glared at the others for laughing at his suggestion.

"Well, cant we try and find some kind of containment area, you know find somewhere low key that has some kind of recycled air supply that we could hibernate in until things have come to a head?" another tubby officer suggested.

Charlie frowned but wrote the suggestion down on her pad anyway before glancing back at the room to see what other suggestions came forward, after all fifteen minds were definatly better than one.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Ok guys, took me a while to get this one sorted, basically i went away from it to focus on EC and then FCBC swooped in with her fabulous Very Strange Things, which if you havent started reading yet, scrap this fic and get over there its BRILLIANT!! (surely that plug deserves an update BC??)

So after reading whats going on with Strange Things, and then reading what i had already written for this fic, i literally had to delete everything after chap 1 and start again because there was too many simularities, there are certain things i have kept in because i really like the ideas ect but i think i have now got it different enough to be viable to actually post, although originally this fic was going to be about finding the cure and the world being put to rights.... because BC has gone down that route, i have decided to go down the whole.... there isnt a cure the worlds completly screwed and the infected need to be wiped out so the civilisation and repopulation can begin again... if you know what i mean!!

So i hope iv done a good job, its quite hard when you already have the 'storyline' roughly mapped in your head and change it, so i need lots of encouragement with it, if i dont get much feedback (which to be honest im not really expecting because everyone who is into apocalypto stuff is very rightly getting their strange fix!!) i wont be continuing it and will just scrap it from the site. Thats not blackmail, im just saying i dont think i have done anywhere near a good a job with this plot as BC has done so if no one is going to read it, i simply wont bother with it and we can all enjoy getting our strange fix together.

I dedicate this chapter to FCBC, for causing me so much chew changing things that it actually is quite humorous, and for doing such a wonderful job with Very Strange Things that its got me totally hooked, and also if i dedicate this chapter to her we may get an update in the next 24 hours.... oh go on.... please, im actually sick now because you have kept me waiting for my fix :(

Enjoy and let me know what you think to the chapter, and also to the whole rebuild and recivilisation of the world idea...

Cheers for waiting for an update, hope it was worth it AL xoxoxo

Chapter Three

Charlie woke at her desk; her back ached as she stretched out her muscles painfully. So many times she had done this since Joey had left, choosing to work her time away instead of returning home to an empty cold bed and reminding herself of how cruel and selfish she was for hurting Joey in the way that she had.

She frowned when she heard a scream which appeared to be coming from outside her office, instantly grabbing her gun from her utility belt she ran to the door softly so as not to alert anyone of her whereabouts, she opened it quietly. Glancing through the crack she gasped at the sight before her, Georgie was laid on the floor holding off a guy who was snarling at her. There were three more guys approaching quickly towards her.

Without thinking Charlie swung the door open and fired a bullet straight into the thigh of the man inching closer to Georgie's face with each passing second. Georgie pushed him from on top of her and rushed to her feet, she flinched when she saw the other three men approaching her, without thinking she bee lined for Charlie's office, pushing her out of the way and slamming the door shut.

She leaned against it and closed her eyes, sighing with relief that she was out of the room holding that crazy guy. She squealed in fright when the door was pushed hard from the other side, opening a crack before slamming closed again; she opened her eyes quickly in panic.

"Charlie, help me!" Georgie shouted at her friend who stood rooted to the spot as she stared at her friend in alarm and panic.

Charlie snapped from her trance and jumped into action, pushing against the door that was banging open and shut from the force on the other side of it.

"Lock it!" Georgie snapped quickly as the fear quickly engulfed her again, Charlie did as she was told and fumbled with the lock on the door, sighing with relief when the banging stopped, instead the sound was replaced with the nails clawing at the door, scratching their fingers against the wood in an attempt to get through the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Charlie asked as she nervously stepped away from the door, sure that without their weight against it the four men would plough straight through it.

"I have no idea! One minute I was grabbing two coffees and coming to wake you up, the next thing I know I have this guy snarling at me and trying to bite my bloody face!" Watson leant against the door with all her force, the vibrations running through her body as they bangs and scratches continued.

"Did you…?" Charlie tried to speak but her throat instantly dried with fear.

"Their skin?" Georgie asked quietly, nodding in response.

"Do you think they are infected?" Charlie asked nervously, wondering what the hell was going on.

"The reports said a pale green and yellow disfiguration to the skin, what else could it be?" George frowned.

"But why aren't they…. Well dead… the reports said the infection killed them" Georgie finally moved away from the door, turning to stare at it as she awaited it being taken down.

"Ok we need to block that door off and find a way out of here, they aren't going to give in until they come through it" Charlie frowned as she scratches and bangs increased in volume as each second passed.

She glanced around the room with a frown, she grinned at the heavy sideboard that sat to the left of the door, she instantly moved to the far end of it and began pushing, it budged slightly but not enough.

"Give us a hand George" Charlie sighed at her friend who stood in a trace, in fear at the sounded emanating from the opposite side of the door. "George!" Charlie snapped gaining her attention.

Georgie rushed to Charlie's aid and began pushing with all her might. She stopped with a frown.

"Lighten the load, lets take the drawers out so we can shift it" George smiled at her own genius idea, she rushed to the front of it and began removing the drawers returning swiftly to Charlie's side.

"I'll push the bottom you push the top" Georgie glanced up at Charlie as she placed her feet flat against the wall to allow her some leverage.

"Ok but hurry!" Charlie stated as and almighty bang sounded against the door.

They pushed together with all their might sighing when the unit eventually sat infront of the door, Georgie rushed to her feet and put the drawers back in place, turning to see an amused smile on Charlie's face.

"What, the more weight the harder it will be for them to get through!" Watson smiled back at Charlie's teasing at such a tense moment.

"I think we need to get out of here" Charlie stated alarmed as the door banged heavily against the unit they had just pushed infront of it.

Watson jumped at the sound, she glanced around the room looking for an escape, the only one she saw was the window on the opposite side of the room, she rushed to it and opened it as far as she could, groaning when she heard a snarl from beneath the room.

"Charlie come on!" Georgie spun around to find Charlie raking around in the bottom drawer of the unit that was slowly inching away from the door.

"Got it!" Charlie jumped and ran to the window as she tucked the hand gun in the back of her trousers and the ammo in her spare pouch on her utility belt, handing a few clips to Georgie to stash. She grabbed the chair from behind her desk and pushed it towards the window.

"We have a friend down below, we've gotta go up" Georgie stated as she climbed the chair and lifted herself to the window frame, placing her feet on it and lifting herself up. She grabbed the roof and using every ounce of her might she lifted herself onto the roof, quickly spinning around to help Charlie up.

She heard Charlie squeal in fear as she lifted her hand down to her. She grabbed the clammy hand that flailed in the air above her, desperate to get her friend out of the situation they were in, she used her remaining strength to lift her up onto the roof.

Charlie collapsed on top of her, quickly rolling off her in embarrassment as the blush rushed to her cheeks.

"What the hell happened?" Georgie asked as her breathing regulated and her heart beat slowed.

"Ugly buggers broke through the door just as I got on the window, I thought I was going to fall back onto the other one down there" Charlie breathed heavily as she clutched her chest.

"What now?" Watson asked as she turned to face Charlie fearfully.

"Not a clue, any ideas?" Charlie asked feeling a little sick as the realisation of their situation began to hit home.

"Sit it out? Wait for the right time and run like hell?" Georgie asked and was shocked to hear Charlie giggle a little.

"What's so funny?" She felt a little put out that Charlie was laughing at her.

"Run for it, ill be fine but if I remember right… you cant run for… well you couldn't run to save your life from freakish people who apparently want to eat you" Charlie laughed heartily.

"Funny! Very funny…. Charlie, what's going on?" Georgie asked after the laughter died down.

"Christ knows, I do however have my walkie with me, why don't we try and get in touch with someone" Charlie grinned as she lifted the walkie from her belt and grinned that she was so prepared.

"Well done, you don't have a coffee stashed in your belt do you?" Georgie grinned, the jokes easing the seriousness of the situation, her laughter stopped when she heard a dog barking ferociously. She stood up to try and locate the sound, seeing the pooch in the car park of the station. She groaned when the four men from inside rushed out the door, the man from below the window rushed towards them too.

The barking intensified as the two women watched in horror from the roof top, neither thought they would ever be able to cleanse their minds of the horrific squeal the dog made as its limbs began to be torn from its body. They watched on with disgust as the blood flowed freely onto the ground as the five men fought over their meal.

Charlie crouched onto the floor pulling George with her. "I want to keep our whereabouts as low key as possible, I don't want them knowing we are still up here or they will find a way to get to us, we don't know what they are capable of yet but they seem fast" Charlie whispered to her pale colleuge.

"No complaints from me on that one boss, what's the plan now?" She whispered quietly as she willed her heart to stop beating so loudly incase the men could hear it.

"I don't know, we need to keep an eye on those guys and I dunno George, we need to get off the roof and somewhere safe as soon as we can…. Jesus how long was I asleep for!" Charlie frowned, closing her eyes and massaging her temples.

"About two hours, the others went home and I stayed back to give you a hand… next time I wont bother" Georgie grinned as Charlie eyed her with a smile.

"Thanks, I would be dog food now Charlie, I owe you!" Georgie smiled warmly at her for the first time since Charlie helped her out of her sticky situation earlier.

"Well in that case, you climb down, get their attention and run for it… ill run the other way and find somewhere safe" Charlie giggled.

"Yeah sure, why don't you just stick a target on my back and squirt some ketchup on my head" Georgie rolled her eyes.

They both jumped when the sound of Beyonce's Single Ladies began to emanate from Charlie's pocket, they instantly heard the snarls from below increase as the men came closer to the building, intrigued by the sound coming from the roof.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Ok i have a special treat for you all, due to my appauling updates in all 3 of my fics 'Every Cloud'. 'All You Need is Love' and ' Please Be Safe My Love' (nothing better than free plugging to other fics lol) i have decided that i will give you not one..... not two but three.... YES THREE updates of this fic tonight.... i know.... arnt you all lucky!!

So hear is Chapter one of tonights triple spectacular... the spectacular being me being so generous without a drop of alcohol in me!! I have to admit i really LOVE writing this fic, would be so much better if FCBC would update "Very Strange Things" though, although i started this before she started Strange things, i have to admit myself, my humble little fic is NOTHING on hers, if you havent read it yet, head over there and take a look, i promise you wont be disappointed!

So on with the first chap of the night, enjoy and please please please reveiw, i love reveiws, they make me happy when its all miserable in England :(

AL xx

Chapter Four

Charlie grabbed the phone and quickly accepted the call, anything to stop the shrill tone from alerting anymore people where they were, she groaned as the screen lit up, quickly pressing it into her top and throwing an apologetic glance at Georgie.

She moved the phone carefully from her chest to her ear, as softly as she could she whispered into the phone. "Hello?"

"Charlie, are you ok?" It was Ruby's voice; Charlie felt relief wash over her as she heard her sister's voice.

"Erm, you could say that… are you ok?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Something's going on, there's people walking around outside, they are snarling and growling, I'm scared" Ruby tried to hold back the tears from her voice.

"Ruby, where are you?" Charlie asked cautiously not wanting to scare her sister.

"We are in my bedroom, Leah and VJ are here too" Ruby followed Charlie's lead and began to whisper.

"Listen to me very carefully, I want you all to stay there, you lock the door and you put everything you can infront of the door, you lock the window and close the curtains, turn the main light off and stay as quiet as you can ok, I'm coming to get you as soon as I can, I promise" Charlie spoke so carefully that Georgie actually began to feel settled.

"Charlie, please be careful" Ruby allowed the tears to sound in her voice.

"Ruby, I love you, I will be there as soon as I can ok" Charlie soothed as she heard the scared tone and Ruby's voice breaking.

"I love you too, I'll see you soon" Charlie heard Ruby's words as the phone went dead, she felt sick to her stomach.

"Why do I get the feeling that whatever you say isn't going to be good news" Georgie frowned at Charlie's expression.

"There aren't just five of them, Ruby says she can hear them outside the house that basically means there is more… possibly a lot more" Charlie groaned.

"Just great, bloody marvellous… so let me get this right, we are stuck on the roof surrounded by what…? Zombies! And there is a load more out there somewhere just waiting to take a good hard bite of us! Marvellous, just great!!" Georgie snapped into the air.

"Could be worse" Charlie stated.

"How, how could this be worse?" Georgie asked her incredulously.

"You could be stuck up here with Angelo!" Charlie grinned as George rolled her eyes.

"Ok smart arse, so what now" George frowned, trying not to laugh at Charlie's joke.

"What would we normally do when we are outnumbered and stuck in a corner" Charlie asked more to herself than to George.

"Wait for backup?" Georgie asked hopefully.

"There is no back up" Charlie frowned. "We watch them, we wait for our moment then we go for it" Charlie stated as she crawled to the edge of the building to see five men stood looking up at her.

"I think they know we are here!" Georgie whispered and tried not to laugh when Charlie threw her a look of pure 'what a stupid bloody thing to say of course they know we are here!'

"Well if they know we are here, that means the other side might just be clear, you stay here and keep popping your head over the edge and I'll go check!" Charlie patted her shoulder softly before making her way to the other side of the roof and glancing down over, smiling when there wasn't a soul to be seen.

She crawled back to Georgie and nodded. "All clear, I think we should make our way down over that side and make a run for it" Charlie whispered.

"Run where?" George asked full of panic. "What if they are faster than us… then what?"

"Ok well we need to get to a car" Charlie stated.

"Charlie, the cars are there, right behind those freaks!!" Georgie snapped, instantly feeling bad, she knew she wasn't helping but she was a little scared right then.

"Ok so we get them away from the car park, we make a run for the car, and we get in and go before they spot us" Charlie stated then sighed at how easy her plan sounded but how difficult she knew it would be to pull of.

"Ok well how do we distract them?" Georgie asked at Charlie who closed her eyes as she thought hard.

"Do you have your walkie?" Charlie asked she glanced at her.

"Yeah" Georgie said confused taking it from her belt and passing it to her.

"Ok I have an idea" Charlie grinned as she crawled to the other side of the roof and lifted herself slightly over the edge, after a lot of shuffling she slammed the window shut and lifted herself quickly onto the roof out of sight, she glanced at George who gave her the thumbs up. She crawled quietly back to the other side and smiled at her friend as she peered over the edge.

"Right, I want you to use my phone to ring the top up line or something, turn the volume right up on the walkie and hold the phone to it, the sound should travel through and get them inside to find it, I'm going to sneak down and lock them in" Charlie stated to Georgie's horror.

"And if it doesn't work?"

"If it doesn't work, you will see me run like the bloody wind!" Charlie forced a smile causing Georgie to giggle.

"Ok get your keys ready and whatever you do, don't drop them!" Georgie warned as she grabbed her own phone and got it ready.

She watched intently as Charlie signalled to start the call, she pressed the buttons and turned the radio up to full volume, holding the phone to the microphone she crawled to the edge nearest the door to watch. She grinned back at Charlie and nodded, giving her the thumbs up.

Charlie stepped down onto the window before dropping to the grass, she rolled softly as she hit the ground, instantly standing up and running for the door, her heart pounding in her chest at the dangers that lurked around every corner, she jumped over the railings pushed the door quietly shut, locking it quickly she grabbed her keys and motioned for Watson to come down.

Charlie grabbed her gun and made her way quietly to the car park, alert as ever to every sound and movement, she crept around the cars careful to stay in the shadows as she waited for Georgie to catch her up, she grinned as she saw her jump into the shadow of a car on the opposite side of the car park.

She glanced at her confused as the why she stopped, Georgie gave her a signal which she knew meant look ahead, she carefully raised her head silently, dropping it again as her heart sank and began to race at the same time, there was a woman glancing around wildly as she walked towards them snarling .


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - As promised hes the second chapter of the night, and the plot thickens!!

Hope you all enjoy this as much as iv enjoyed writing it!!

AL xx

Oh and this chapter is for..... my good friend 118 118, i hope you get rain tomorrow xx

_____________________________________________________________________________

Charlie glanced at Watson with fear; her heart was in her mouth as the snarling sounds came closer towards them. She glanced under the car she was at and saw the feet mere meters away from her. Sitting back up she shook her head towards George who watched on in sheer panic.

Watson suddenly felt an idea stumble into her mind her she signalled for Charlie to get ready to get in the car, Charlie watched her with confusion. She pointed to a set of keys then to the car next to Charlie, who suddenly realising what she wanted nodded. She grabbed the keys quietly finding the right key, glad that her being senior gave her a spare key to every squad car, there may have only been five cars in the station but that was five cars more than they had twenty minutes ago when they lay on the roof stuck.

Watson picked up a suitable stone from the ground; she spun it around in her fingers for a second before grasping it in her hand. She moved to the back of the car knowing that the close proximity of the woman meant the car would shelter her from view, she glanced at her car and threw the stone as hard as she could, grinning when the window smashed and the woman ran towards the sound.

George quickly rushed to the car that Charlie was now sitting in and jumped inside holding the door open so not to alert the woman of their presence.

"Go!" Watson whispered quickly not wanting to be there any longer than absolutely necessary.

Charlie turned the key in the ignition as she threw the car into gear not wanting to waste time, the second the engine roared she lifted the clutch and screeched from the car park, determined to put some distance between them and the six people at least that she knew were there.

"Well... don't we make a good team?" George grinned at Charlie as she slammed her door shut and locked it quickly.

"Nice shot Watson!" Charlie grinned at her as she locked her own door.

"Thanks boss" Georgie grinned cheekily, she shrieked as a man ran towards the car, running straight into the side before rolling away from it, Charlie watched in the rear view mirror as he got up and began running after the car before disappearing into the distance.

"Ok where do we go now?" George asked trying to shake the realisation of what that meant from her mind, the last thing she wanted to think about was these freaks not being able to be ploughed down with a car.

"To get Ruby" Charlie stated, for the first time her sole thoughts was about her daughter now she had gotten herself out of a tricky spot.

"We cant yet, we will lead them straight to her, we need to find somewhere safe to go first" Georgie pleaded to Charlie to see sense.

"Like where? Where the hell is safe?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"I don't know Charlie, but all I'm thinking is if we tear arse into your street in a car we are only going to attract attention to ourselves and to the others. We need to find somewhere safe to hide out so we have an escape plan!" Georgie stated seriously.

"Ok well where can we go, surf club?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"Too public, could be too many of those there" Georgie pointed out the window at the people watching them with interest.

"Diner?"

"Too many windows, too easy to penetrate"

"Bait shop, its pretty secluded and no windows"

"I guess, it's not ideal but it's only for one night, we can find somewhere more stable tomorrow in daylight" Georgie nodded at the plan.

"Ok so we go in, we get them, we get back in the car, get to the bait shop and wait for day light?" Charlie asked nervously.

"Never going to work is it?" George replied just as nervous and allowed herself to laugh softly as Charlie shook her head in agreement that their plan was definatly far fetched.

"Ok, so this is a normal day, none of this weird stuff is happening, we have a situation where three random people are trapped in a house by… armed hooligans, how do we get them out?" Georgie asked with a little confidence.

"Well if it were a normal day we would approach the crime scene unnoticed and check out the situation, find the weakness, break the link, in and out with as little or no notice. Or we would wait for the heavy's to come and back us up" Charlie frowned.

"Ok so we dump the car close, leave it unlocked and the keys in the glove box. We sneak close and keep an eye out for a little while and work out our plan to get in and out without being seen" Georgie stated.

"And afterwards?" Charlie asked nervously not wanting to take her daughter from her fairly safe confines into her death.

"I don't know Charlie, we have no way to get into anywhere, I think the best bet is get the guys and when they are in the car safe with us then we drive around until we find somewhere safe" Georgie frowned.

"Ok well I think this is about as close as we can get" Charlie frowned as she glanced around to check the coast was clear, turning off the headlights she reversed quietly into a drive near her house.

They crouched into their seats, the doors locked as they waited, half an hour had past and so far there was no sight of any of the infected. Charlie sighed, she didn't know whether it was a good sign or not, grabbing her phone she dialled Ruby's number and waited patiently, as each dial rang she felt the panic rise.

"Charlie?" The voice was a low whisper; Charlie instantly recognised the fear in her sister's voice.

"Yeah, you ok?" Charlie asked.

"Good as can be expected, what the hell is going on around here" Ruby raised her voice slightly as she asked the question.

"I don't know Rubes, listen we are outside the house. I can't see anyone around, have you heard anything for a while?" Charlie asked hopeful of the answer.

"Not really, there has been a few sounds, to be honest we are trying to drown it out" Ruby sighed that she couldn't be of any more help.

"Ok listen to me; have you heard any noises from inside the house?" Charlie asked her heart in her throat at what she was going to ask Ruby to do.

"No, just outside" Ruby smiled at Leah who was cradling a sleeping VJ against her chest.

"Ok listen to me, I want you to unblock the door, go downstairs into my room and go in the top bedside drawer on my side of the bed, there will be a key on a small key ring, go into my wardrobe and there will be a cream metal box near the back, at the bottom on the left hand side, I want you to get the box, inside there is my spare service gun, I want you to take it out and lock the box and go back upstairs ok?" Charlie felt her breath quiver as she finished her instructions.

"Charlie I can't go out there, anything could happen!" Ruby screeched.

"Ruby, listen to me… you can do this ok, I need you to do this for me, just be quiet and stay low, if you hear any sounds you get out of sight! I will stay on the phone, if anything happens I'm right here ok" Charlie noticed how her voice sounded more confident than she felt.

She listened intently as her sister fumbled around, she whispered to Leah to stay put and she would be back in a minute, the door creaked softly causing both Charlie and Ruby to hold their breaths.

Ruby poked her head carefully outside the door, searching for any impending dangers, when she was satisfied the coast was clear she inched out of the room, closing the door carefully behind her, crouching low she edged down the side of the stairs, holding her breath with each step hoping to be as silent as possible, eventually she reached the bottom step and glanced around the dark house, waiting for a few moments as she searched for any sign at all of movement, when she was satisfied the room was empty she crept to her sisters room, opening the door she glanced inside again. She instantly noticed the figure at the window.

Dropping to floor she sighed into the phone, upon hearing a slight faint thud and her sister sighing Charlie began to panic.

"What is it Rubes, are you ok?" Charlie breathed quietly.

"There is someone outside the window in your bedroom" Ruby whispered as low as she could, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as her breath hitched at the dangers she was so close to.

"Ok go back upstairs and block the door" Charlie demanded.

"If I stay down I think I can get through the room" Ruby breathed.

"Ruby please for god's sake be careful!" Charlie whispered harshly as she heard Ruby grunting softly as she crawled across the floor holding the phone tight to her to so the light didn't alert the person to her presence.

Ruby slid the draw open as slowly and as quietly as possible, pulling it out to rest on floor beside her, searching blindly for the key Charlie had assured her would be there she grinned when she found it, wrapping her fingers around it to drown out the sound, she pulled it from the drawer.

She rotated her self silently on the floor and crawled towards the wardrobe, thankfully Charlie had sliding doors, she slid it as slowly as she could open, aware that the movement could alert anyone that she was there, once the door was open she rested her head on the ground.

"Rubes?" Charlie asked panicked when the line went silent.

"I'm here, just taking a breather" Ruby whispered back, she glanced towards the window and noticed the figure still there, it was that dark she couldn't tell whether it was looking in the window or standing infront of it looking out over, either way he or she was far closer than she would like.

After she calmed her breathing down she edged closer into the closet, determined to get the box and get out of the room as quickly as possible, she routed around blindly, inching her fingers further inside as she felt the objects. Finally she felt the cold metal against the tips of her fingers, reaching in further she grasped the handle and began to edge it slowly towards the front of the closet.

She grimaced when a clunk emanated from within and froze, turning slowly to the window she saw the head of the person move as if they were looking for the source of the sound. She froze further not daring to move and make her presence known.

"Rubes, what is it?" Charlie's voice was a worried whisper; the longer Ruby stayed in the room the more she began to worry.

"Give me a sec" Ruby whispered softly, grabbing the box she crawled to the door and slipped through it, turning back to slowly close it and put some distance between the person outside. Glad when he was out of sight she rose to her feet and silently ascended the stairs, slowly entering the bedroom she pushed the wardrobe back infront of it heaving out a relieved sigh.

"Rubes?" Charlie whispered as she ducked down further in the seat to avoid being seen by the person wandering aimlessly past the car, she threw Watson a concerned glance realising she had been silent for a while.

"Yeah, I got it" Ruby sighed in relief as she grabbed the key and unlocked the box.

Charlie froze on the other end of the line, she involuntarily held her breath as she heard the footsteps approach and walk beside the car.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - And finally, the last of tonights updates, now heres the catch, if you want the next chapter i need..... 15 reviews before you get it :-D Muahahahahaaaaaa

Alls fair in love and war.

AL xx

Oh and this chapter is for, all of you, for the team Jarlie or CJ, Home and Away can take away Joey, They can put Charlie back with Angelo (im still on English time btw) They can even make us think Charlie is a murderer and Joey doesnt care anymore.... but we stand united, we stand to support our girls and this chapter is dedicated to all of those lost during the battle of Home and Away being pricks and spoiling our fun! ;-)

__________________________________________________________________

With her heart pounding into her mouth she thought of how close an infected person could be to her. She glanced at Watson, noticing the fear evident in her eyes, she slowly reached across and grabbed her hand, she wasn't sure if it was a silent support for her friend or for herself. She could hear Ruby whispering her name through the phone which was pressed so hard against her ear that it began to cause a dull aching around the cartilage around it.

"Ruby, hold on" Charlie tried to whisper, her voice was barely loud enough for herself to hear, if she hadn't known she had said the words she would have doubted they had been said.

The footsteps echoed in the pebbles around the car, their sound fading slightly from the door beside Charlie, she allowed her shallow breath to escape, feeling her fear cause her breath to quiver as it brushed against her lips coolly.

She felt the hand in her own tighten as a finger scratched across the outside of the car, it drew closer to where Georgie sat, she felt the hand begin to tremble slightly, she glanced across at her and saw the two brown pools staring wildly back at her, begging her to get her out of the situation they had found them selves in.

Charlie shook her head slightly and grasped the hand tighter, she raised her head slightly, looking out the back seat window she saw the figure standing deadly still looking into the backseat. The moonlight emphasizing the saliva dripping from her mouth, she knew it was a her, she could see the female formation of the chest beneath the ripped bloodied top she was wearing to cover her green and yellow flesh.

The image made her think of the hulk, sure the green wasn't as intense but they were still green, she could see the yellow blotches to skin, she felt herself gag as she imagined the feel or smell of their flesh. She watched the woman move slightly towards Georgie, she held her breath and closed her eyes, not wanting to witness what was about to happen.

Upon seeing Charlie clench her eyes shut Georgie followed suit, she could feel her heart pounding hard against her chest, she forced herself to breath shallowly but her body ached for her to pant, the fear succumbed her, it took over all her senses as she heard the hand roughly claw at the door.

Both women tightened their eyes shut, their breathing drowning out the sounds from outside. Charlie felt sick as she waited, waited for the window to smash and for them both to be attacked. Suddenly the footsteps hit her ears, they were fading out. She opened one eye slightly, aware that the moonlight shimmering on her eye could alert the woman to their presence, she peered out the window and noticed a bloodied shape against the window, at first she had trouble working out what it was but the closer she looked at it the more the shape formed in her mind.

The main shape was from her cheek, she must have had it pressed against the window as she looked inside the vehicle, there was a gap from where her eye would have been and then a curved line, obviously from her brow bone.

Charlie raised herself slightly to gain a better view, glancing around the car she sighed audibly.

"Charlie what the hell is going on?" Ruby whispered harshly into the phone upon hearing her sisters sigh.

"That was too bloody close!" Charlie whispered back, she smiled sheepishly at George as she realised their hands were still clutched together, deathly pale around the knuckles from the intensity of their grip, she prised them apart and returned her focus to the call.

"Right Rubes, do you think you're up for a mad dash?" Charlie grinned as she heard Ruby's laugh in the phone.

"Charlie, are you crazy… seriously, have you been drinking, I'm not going out there with those things! What the hell was going on with their skin, it looked green!" Ruby's voice rose above a whisper, she instantly lowered it as she saw Leah's pleading glance.

"Ruby, if they know you are in there they won't stop at anything to get in and get to you, we have to get you out of there!" Charlie tried to keep her voice calm not wanting to panic her sister, but needing her to know the importance of the mission.

"Ok so what do you suggest?" Ruby asked matter of factly.

"Ok, listen carefully, I want you to grab a bag and throw some clothes in it, grab anything you need but keep it light, when you've done that I want you to let me know, pass the phone to Leah" Charlie ordered.

"Charlie… what's going on?" Leah asked sheepishly into the phone.

"Leah, there isn't time to explain, right now I need you to do as I say. Is VJ with you?" Charlie asked fretfully.

"Yeah he's asleep" Leah replied her voice full of fear as she listened to the slight panic in Charlie's voice.

"Ok, do you think you can carry him?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"I think so, he's a bit on the heavy side but I'm sure I can manage" Leah stated wondering what Charlie was going to ask of her.

"Ok, listen, when Ruby has grabbed some things, I'm going to come and meet you at the front door. Be ready to make a run for it ok?" Charlie stated as calmly as possible.

"Charlie I don't think… maybe we should stay here…" Leah began as she tried to fight back the tears threatening to flow.

"Leah, I have got to get you out of there, if they work out your in there they will find a way in the house, do you understand me, it's not safe" Charlie tried to keep her voice neutral.

"Ok Charlie… I'm scared!" Leah admitted with a small shaken voice.

"I know you are, we are too but right now we need to focus" Charlie glanced at Watson and noticed the colour returning to her face.

"Ok Charlz, I'm packed now what" Ruby whispered as she took the phone back from Leah and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Ok I want you to carefully and subtly check outside your window, tell me how many of them you can see"

Ruby sighed at the task's she was being asked to do, she had a feeling that they wouldn't be the worst she would be asked to do in the next few hours, or days or even weeks.

Ruby crept to the window and pressed her back against the wall, throwing a concerned glance at Leah, she edged forward, shifting the curtains they had closed previously to the side ever so slightly, she glanced outside and gasped.

"Three" Ruby whispered as she felt the bile rise to the back of her throat. "Charlie what the hell is wrong with them" Ruby asked as she rested back against the wall.

"Did they see you?" Charlie asked again.

"I don't think so; they all seemed to be looking in the opposite direction." Ruby whispered trying to keep her voice calm so not to alarm Leah anymore.

"Ok listen to me, I need the three of you to get downstairs quietly, get into the hall by the front door and tell me when your there, be quiet Ruby!" Charlie reminded her.

"Ok, give me a sec!" Ruby pushed the phone in the pocket of the hoodie she had just put on. She handed one to Leah and lifted VJ into her own arms, she glanced down at him and felt the compassion run through her, she hated to think how he would react when he woke up and found the dangers that were lurking outside.

Leah threw the hoodie on, tightening the cords around her neck to stop the cool night air from getting into her upper body, with the help of Ruby she wrapped VJ's arms around her neck, wrapping her arms below his bottom, she nodded to Ruby, signalling that she was as ready as ever would be.

Ruby threw the bag over her shoulders, she grabbed the gun from the bed, flicking the safety off she walked towards the door, glad that her father had taught her how to use a gun at the shooting range in the city the time she had gone in for daughter to work day.

She glanced back at Leah and smiled confidently at her, trying her best to ease her nerves. She shifted the wardrobe then opened the door and prepared for her descent once more. Creeping down the stairs she placed her hand on VJ's back to help Leah with the weight as they descended. Once at the bottom they made their way silently through the house into the passage that held the front door. She sighed in relief as they reached it, lunging into her pocket she grabbed the phone and rushed it to her ear, her other hand holding a vice like grip against the gun.

"Ok Charlz, were at the door" she felt shocked at the fragile voice that left her lips, smiling at Leah she awaited further orders.


	7. Chapter 7

I know its been a while since i last updated... please feel free to blame college, trips to scotland, santa or diving, or blame all... but here is an update for you, hope you enjoy it.... those of you who are still around. Im trying to get back into the writing bug so bare with me.

Thanks to all of those who have helped by hassling me back into writing, for the subtle hints that i need to get my backside moving, i wont name names but you know who you are!!

Thanks for hanging in there whilst i sorted myself out and for continuing to read this fic... updates on the others will hopefully follow but this is the only one i can seem to get into at the moment!

AL xxx

* * *

Chapter Seven

Charlie sighed in relief at the thought that her sister was just that little bit closer to her, she smiled at Georgie and gave her the thumbs up.

"Ok Rubes hang on" placing her hand over the screen she lowered the phone from her face and turned to Georgie.

"Driver or Runner?" Charlie asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Driver!!" Georgie grinned back at her, feeling Charlie's confidence sooth her slightly.

"Ok, this is the plan, I'm getting out, you come over and get ready, I'm gonna sneak over to the door, once I give you the signal I want you to slowly drive over here, unlock the car and let us in then tear arse out of here!" Charlie allowed her eyes to show how much she relied on her friend to follow the plan.

"What if I see them coming for you?" Georgie asked her voice full of worry.

"Then you put your foot down till you get to us and you shoot the fuckers!" Charlie stated dumbly when Georgie laughed.

"Never heard you swear before boss!" Watson grinned at her.

"I'm pretty sure you will get used to it, ready?" Charlie smiled confidently, begging herself to stay calm and objective.

"Ready as ever, be careful!" Georgie stated softly as she watched Charlie grab her gun and flick the safety off, she peered her head out of the window to check the coast was clear, unlocked the door and slid out, pushing the door as quietly as possible back into place, she rushed to the side of the house they were parked outside of and into the shadows.

Glancing around again she edged towards the fence, peering carefully around the corner she sighed thankfully when the coast was clear, quickly glancing around her and checking she wasn't being watched she rushed into the shadow of the next house, not once thinking that someone else could be hiding in the shadows, her only focus was getting to Ruby.

Georgie watched her from behind the steering wheel, her heart in her mouth as she watched her senior officer dodge from shadow to shadow until she was at the house next door. She released the breath she wasn't aware she was holding when she realised just how close they were to succeeding this supposedly impossible mission.

Georgie glanced around her to check the coast was still clear; she sighed in relief but was determined to not let a soul sneak up on her.

Charlie ducked behind the car of Mr and Mrs Todd that lived next door, they seemed a lovely couple, even though she hadn't spent much time getting to know them since she moved in, she shook her head to clear her mind, she needed her full attention right now, she needed to be focused on one thing.

Checking once more that the coast was clear she grabbed the phone from her pocket and placed it next to her ear.

"Rubes?" Charlie whispered softly and smiled when she heard her sister's soft affirmative.

"I'm right outside, I want you to slowly unlock the door but don't open it yet ok" Charlie whispered, she felt the adrenaline coursing through her body in waves as she heard the key turn in the lock.

"Ok, now get back against the wall out of sight and open the door really slowly, I'm right outside its going to be ok" Charlie reminded as she heard the apprehension and fear in Ruby's breathing.

She glanced across and saw the door opening, from her angle she could see her sister, she sighed in relief, although she had been in contact and heard her voice, seeing her with her own two eyes filled her with a sense of calmness.

"Ok Rubes, looks straight ahead, just below the driver's window of the Todd's car" Charlie whispered, she smiled when she saw the grin build on Ruby's face.

"Charlz I never thought I would be so happy to see your ugly face" Ruby laughed softly into the phone.

"Cheeky! Right I'm going to signal George, she's going to bring the car over and we are going to get in as quickly as possible yet silently ok?" Charlie kept her eye contact with Ruby, not just to ease her but to emphasize the seriousness of her commands, quickly but silently.

Ruby nodded in response and turned to smile at Leah "Charlie is right there, Watson is going to bring the car over, and we have to get in it quick but quiet ok?" Ruby smiled when Leah nodded, her face pale with fright.

Ruby watched as Charlie moved around the car and signalled to Watson, crawling back to her hiding place she glanced towards the back of the house, seeing it clear she smiled at Ruby and nodded, she grimaced when she heard the slight roar of the cars engine, Georgie practically rolled it towards the door, barely applying any pressure to the accelerator as she constantly glanced around for any sign of movement. She pulled the handbrake as she reached the house and quickly unlocked the doors, reaching back she pulled the handle for the door behind her and swung it open quietly, Charlie rushed forward quickly, grabbing Ruby's hand and the gun she pulled her from the house and towards the car, grabbing the bag from her shoulders she handed it to George who opened her door quietly, she spun around to help Leah with VJ and saw her sheltered in the door hole quivering, noticing her fearful glance Charlie groaned inwardly and followed her stare.

A few meters behind her stood an infected, watching her intently as she spun slowly around. She froze in fear, she had no idea what to do, if she fired at it, she would alert the others to the back of the house and they would come running. Without thinking she stepped slowly towards the house, never once tearing her gaze from the horrible creature before her who stood watching her, drool dripping from her mouth. She raised her lip slightly to bare a set of bloodied teeth at her.

She reached behind her blindly and took Leah's hand in her own; she forced herself to swallow as she felt the grip Leah took against her hand. She pulled her slightly towards her, instantly placing herself between her friend and her child and the creature.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie begged her mind to slow down as she stared at the creature before her, its lip raised as it bared its bloodied teeth towards her snarling into the night air, she knew any minute, more could be along but her body stood frozen as she felt Leah tremble behind her.

She lightly tugged on her arm as they slowly made their way back towards the car, each step causing Charlie's heart to pound harder in her chest, each step causing her feet to feel heavier than they actually were. She felt the side of her body press against the metal of the car and sighed, she felt Ruby take Leah's hand from her own and pull her into the car, once the other four were in the car she sighed with relief, now all she needed to do was join them.

She stared at the creature, He stood in a pair of torn jeans and a ripped white t-shirt, well it should have been white, now it was covered in a yellow slime and splatters of blood which Charlie could only assume came from the same source as the blood between its teeth.

"Watson?" Charlie whispered keeping her voice low and her lips as still as possible.

"Yeah?" Georgie replied as she watched in the wing mirror as Charlie and the creature entered a staring contest, she felt sick at how the situation could advance and how quickly, unsure of what she should do.

"I want you to get ready to floor it, ok?" Charlie ordered, although her voice was low and calm, Georgie could sense the order in it.

"Ok, ready!" Georgie silently slipped the handbrake off and hovered her foot over the accelerator.

"Three… Two…. One" Charlie dashed into the backseat as the engine began to roar, she grabbed the door and pulled it towards her firmly as the car sped away from the house. Glancing back she saw the bloodied woman chasing behind the car, fading into the background.

She leant back against the head rest and sighed, closing her eyes she thanked some higher power, sure she couldn't possibly have gotten out of that situation without help from somebody.

"Charlz, you ok?" Ruby asked as she stretched her hand across Leah and VJ and took her sisters trembling, clammy hand in her own.

"Right now, I have no idea how I'm still alive" Charlie admitted as she squeezed the hand softly, grateful for the comfort the simple gesture provided.

"Are you three ok?" Charlie asked nervously.

"Just dandy" Ruby grinned cheekily causing Leah to laugh softly at her.

"Your sister is the perfect person to be stuck in a situation like that with let me tell you, if it hadn't have been for her quips and jokes all night I could safely say I would be a total mess right now" Leah smiled warmly at Ruby who shrugged. Ruby suddenly jumped, pressing the button on her door, she turned to the others with a smile.

"Don't want any of those things getting in" She stated with a grin, glad to be in her sisters company once more. Charlie nodded with a grin, before edging forward.

"Sorry Leah" Charlie smiled as she stretched her left leg forward into the front of the car, lifting her arms over the seat she pulled her right leg through then relaxed down into the chair and sighed with relief.

"Nice driving Watson" Charlie stated with a smile at her friend.

"Did you see that Charlie?" Watson asked back, her face full of concern.

"What?" Charlie glanced around her, looking for some sign of movement or chaos.

"When you counted down, it was as if she knew what you were doing, the second you said one she lunged towards you, if you hadn't have been so quick you would have been a gonner!" Watson whispered back, not wanting to alarm their passengers.

"I didn't see, I was too busy getting my arse in the car as quickly as I could" Charlie frowned.

"So, where to?" George spoke up trying to lighten the mood in the car.

"Oh, does anyone fancy a trip to the city, spot of shopping and lunch?" Ruby asked excitedly, grinning when she heard the laughter fill the car.

"How about the cinemas, nice Zombie movie to set the night off" Leah grinned back at her.

"Ok you two, too much adrenaline I think" Charlie grinned back at them and towards Georgie, glad that their moods were light considering the situation.

"Cant we just drive around for the night?" Ruby asked a little concerned that they could run into more of those things.

"Bit risky, we need somewhere to lie low until we work out a plan" Georgie informed her whilst she watched three creatures chase some kind of animal in a field they were passing.

"School?" Ruby suggested with a groan.

"Way too many windows to get through" Charlie stated.

"Station?" Leah piped up.

"Not unless you want to spend the night with three pissed off creatures…. Wonder if they have found a way out of there yet" Georgie smirked at Charlie.

"Yeah well, it was time those three were locked up after all attacking an officer of the law is a serious offence!" Charlie grinned when George shook her head.

"Swearing and humour… well Charlie this is a new side of you, I have to say being nearly killed a few times in an hour or so really brings out a better side to you" Georgie smiled cheekily.

"Charlie… that wasn't humour, that was awful and if you tell any more jokes like that then I'm sorry you will have to go out there with them lot" Ruby frowned at her sister who smiled at her from her twisted position.

"What about the old boat lock up?" Ruby asked, noticing Charlie's frown she continued. "This place all the kids go when they want to get out of school, its down by the docks just to the left down on the sand a bit, it's a huge concrete building, metal doors… surely that will be safe for the night" Ruby smiled at her sister who eyed her suspiciously.

"How do we get inside?" Charlie asked shaking the conversation she would have to have with Ruby about skipping school from her mind.

"Ahh well, leave that to me" Ruby grinned cheekily as she began to direct Constable Watson towards the boat house.


	9. Chapter 9

"Its just around the corner, if you head down there you will see it" Ruby pointed down the incline towards the surf.

Georgie did as she was told, noticing instantly that Charlie had her gun at the ready, as they slowly descended they glanced around searching for any sign of movement, satisfied that there was no one around, Georgie cut the lights and engine and frowned.

"This is it?" Georgie asked staring at the old building that looked like it should be torn down due to its derelict state.

"This is it, home sweet home" Ruby smiled. "In the bag, can you grab the tin please Charlz" Ruby ordered over her sister's shoulder, smirking when Charlie did as she was told.

Handing the tin back towards her sister she watched as she pulled the key that was now fastened on a chain around her neck and unlocked the box, pulling out a small black pouch, she relocked the tin and handed it to Charlie along with the key from around her neck.

"Ready big sis?" Ruby smiled confidently.

"What do you mean exactly by ready?" Charlie asked confused.

"I need you to come with me and protect me incase there is any of those… things… out there!" Ruby pouted softly at her sister knowing that she couldn't resist Ruby when she pulled that expression.

"Ok, come on then, George can you keep an eye here?" Charlie asked as she reached for the handle, upon seeing George nodding she glanced out into the darkness and braced herself. "Come on then Rubes" Charlie took a breath and unlocked the door opening it she stepped out instantly raising her gun, searching around the area, she watched Georgie open her window and lean out with her gun raised, Charlie turned to cover the other side of the car and opened the door for her sister who stepped out with a little less confidence.

Charlie nodded to George, who retreated into the car and wound the window up, locking the door; she leant back and smiled warmly at Leah. "I'm Georgie by the way, I'm guessing your Leah" she grinned realising they had not yet been formally introduced, they had passed each other by at the diner a few times but other than taking Georgie's order, they had never actually spoken.

Charlie crept towards the door, glancing all around them for any sign at all of movement, Ruby walked as close as possible to her, knowing if anything was to happen Charlie would give herself to save her baby sister, the knowledge filled her with a slight amount of confidence.

They finally reached the large metal door after what seemed like forever, in reality it had only been three or four meters, Charlie placed her back against the wall and focussed her attention on the surrounding area, desperate to stop her sister from being injured in anyway, she glanced down every few moments to see what Ruby was doing and was stunned when she realised she was picking the lock on the door.

"Ruby Buckton, how the hell do you know how to pick locks!" Charlie snapped quietly, sighing when Ruby shrugged her shoulders with an impish grin.

"What do you think we did at boarding school after lessons, we didn't just sit around and plait each others hairs Charlie" Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister's expression.

"I don't think I want to know" Charlie sighed as she focussed her attention back on protecting her sister.

"I doubt you do Senior Constable, you would probably hate having to arrest your little sister" Ruby grinned cheekily when the door swung open. "Well look at that, little Buckton has her uses"

Charlie couldn't contain her laugh at her sister's adorable arrogance, she grabbed the torch from her belt and prepared to inspect inside. She watched in awe as Ruby pulled the small gun from the back of her jeans and held it infront of her ready. "What, you think I'm coming out here without something to fire at those things?"

Charlie shook her head in amusement at her sister before moving forward, flicking the torch on she glanced around the room, it was empty, there were no extra rooms just four walls, no windows and metal doors. She smiled at her sister proudly, she rushed to the car and told Watson to pull it into the shed, Watson did as she was told and made her way across the sand towards the door, paranoid that any second she would get bogged in and those people would come chasing towards her.

The second the car pulled into the shed Charlie and Ruby pulled the doors shut, getting on her knees Ruby locked the door as quickly as she could, heaving a relieved sigh when they were locked in the concrete box.

"Wow, nice digs" Georgie grinned as she stepped out the car and stretched her legs. "Think its safe?" she asked Charlie quietly.

"I think we need to be on alert at all times, we should take it in shifts to stay awake, that way if anything happens that person can wake the others" Charlie smiled at Georgie who inwardly groaned at not receiving the answer she was looking for.

"Ok, George, you take the first sleep, ill keep watch, ill wake you up when I cant stay awake any longer ok?" Charlie smiled at George who sighed in relief at getting chance to close her eyes for a while.

"Thanks Charlie, for everything, you saved my arse today" George grinned at her superior.

"You saved mine too if I remember, twice infact… but your welcome, and thank you" Charlie grinned, she popped the boot and grabbed the emergency bag from the boot, unzipping it she handed George the blanket concealed inside. George handed it to Leah to keep her and her son warm through the night.

She smiled her thanks as she snuggled into the little boy in her arms. Charlie handed George the winter coat that was in the bag, she jumped into the passenger seat, reclined the chair slightly and closed her eyes willing herself to fall into a peaceful slumber.

"What now, Charlz?" Ruby asked once she had checked Leah and George had drifted off to an extent. Charlie glanced at her blankly, not sure how to respond, whether to make the blow lighter or just tell Ruby how it was.

"Charlz come on… I want the god's honest truth" Ruby stated.

"The truth is I don't know Ruby, I have no idea what the hell is going on here, one minute I'm asleep at my desk the next minute George is screaming, I go to see if she's ok and she has one of… one of those… THINGS… on top of her trying to bite her face off, we locked ourselves in my office, barricaded the door but they broke through it in a matter of about quarter of an hour." Charlie sighed; she moved towards her sister and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I left you alone Rubes, I should have been at home with you" Charlie sighed.

"Charlie don't be daft, you're the senior constable, you have responsibilities" Ruby tried to smile as she relaxed into her sisters embrace.

"My responsibilities to you are a lot more important, I don't think there is much of a town left to police anyway" Charlie relished in the feeling of her sister allowing herself to be comforted by her.

"Charlie, about that whole… you know, you being my mother thing…." Ruby spoke up from Charlie's shoulder.

"Rubes its ok, if you want to forget about it I understand, I lied to you for your entire life, I don't deserve to be a mother to you" Charlie sighed, she closed her eyes to fight back the tears that threatened to fall, after Ruby had returned from their aunts, they had fallen into a silent pact of not mentioning it, pretending it had never happened and they were just sisters, it had broken Charlie's heart but she would do whatever it took to protect Ruby.

"But you are my mother… that's the problem, well not problem but issue, you know what I mean… I maybe didn't deal with it all as I should have done, it just…."

"Freaked you out completely?" Charlie asked with a hint of a laugh, instantly eased when she felt Ruby laugh into her.

"Yeah just a little, look whatever's going on, whatever happens I just want you to know one thing…" Ruby was cut off by Charlie pulling her tighter into her "Ruby its ok, don't talk like that, we will be just fine" Charlie soothed.

"Charlie, please! Neither of us knows that, anything could happen, anything… I just want you to know, I love you, I always have and I always will no matter what stupid mistakes you make or how macho you try to prove to the world you are, we've always had this bond, I never quite understood it before but it kind of makes sense now, now I know you're my mother" Ruby pulled away slightly and looked at Charlie who was fighting the tears pooled in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Ruby, at the time I thought I was doing the right thing, the longer it went on the more impossible it became to tell you till it got to the stage where I just couldn't, I decided it best to forget you were my daughter and focus on being the best big sister you could have, I stupidly thought that it made up for how much I let you down" Charlie smiled sadly at the young woman in her arms.

"Well, yeah you did kind of mess up… I understand why you did it; I want you to know that I do understand, I just wish circumstances were different. But just so you know, you are a pretty damn good big sister" Ruby grinned at Charlie.

"Is that what you want me to be… your sister?" Charlie asked seriously, feeling her heart pounding in her chest again but in a whole different kind of fear.

"Charlz I don't know, I don't think I could ever get used to calling you mum… I think it would just be… too weird" she laughed at how stupid it sounded calling someone mum being weird when they had faced what they had tonight.

"You don't have to call me mum, I don't think I deserve that title anyway, I can still be your mother and you can still call me Charlie, or Charlz… or any other name you call me when I'm not listening" Charlie smiled softly to show Ruby there was no pressure.

"How would that change things?" Ruby asked furrowing her brow.

"It wouldn't, I've always treated you as my daughter but called you my sister" Charlie admitted, feeling raw at being so open about her feelings.

"Ok, so if we start doing this whole mother/daughter bonding thing, does that mean you can ground me and you know embarrass my boyfriends and stuff?" Ruby asked quizzically.

"Don't I already do those?" Charlie grinned, laughing when Ruby nodded.

"Ruby I love you so much, you are the most important thing to me, you always have been and you always will be, all I want is to see you safe and happy and whatever it takes to see that I will do, anything" Charlie emphasized her anything with a stern but soft glance.

"I already knew that, I always feel so much safer in your presence, I just know that you would do whatever it took to protect me" Ruby admitted with a slight blush.

"I would sweetheart, I would give my life to protect you without any hesitation" Charlie whispered.

"I know you would, I love you Charlz, and if you want to do the whole mother/daughter thing I will give it a go, infact lets start right now, I'm hungry!" Ruby whined causing Charlie to laugh softly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a mars bar she had bought at the diner hours ago with the intention of eating before all hell broke loose.

"You sure, it's all you have" Ruby asked, when Charlie nodded she took the bar and opened it, smelling it softly; trying to store away the scent incase she never got to taste another. She bit into it slowly, moaning in pleasure at the taste of it; she chewed slowly, savouring every detail of the bar.

"Is that good?" Charlie grinned watching her daughter's actions, she smiled when Ruby held the bar out towards her, she took a small bite and had to admit she was glad of the food. She groaned as the thought hit her, they were locked in a concrete box with no food, water or any other kind of facilities.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie watched her daughter sleeping soundly, after more talking Ruby had cuddled into an upset Charlie. An hour or so later Charlie had realised the younger Buckton had dozed off, she moved her carefully so her head was resting on her lap, her back curled into the ball, she lay a jacket over the younger girl to allow her to retain at least some warmth as she slept mainly on the concrete floor.

She watched as Ruby's body rose and fell in rhythm to her breathing, lightly running her hand over the girl's hair she sighed. She wondered what she had done right to have such an amazing daughter, sure their relationship was at the least rocky, but she was so proud of her.

She was so beautiful and strong, free minded, mature but cheeky and playful, clever but not in the slightest nerdy. She was everything Charlie could have asked for in a child, only she wasn't a child anymore.

She smiled into her breath when she heard Ruby snort softly in her sleep, images flashing back of when Joey had softly jibed her about her sleep engulfed grunts. Her heart slowed instantly as she felt the nausea rise within herself.

Upon feeling her mother stiffen and tense Ruby lifted her head sleepily. "Charlz, what's wrong?" she asked glancing around the room for any sign of danger.

"What if she's stuck somewhere, trapped and begging for help" Charlie muttered sadly.

"Who?" Ruby asked taking Charlie's hand in her own and watching Charlie intently.

"Jo, what if she's hurt… or worse… what if… she's one of… them" Charlie trembled as the words escaped her lips.

"Charlie, I'm sure she's ok, she probably isn't even back on land yet, it hasn't been three months yet" Ruby soothed, hoping herself that Joey would be safe and well.

"Three months, one week and two days… she should be back by now, part of me wishes she isn't, maybe if she is still at sea she will be safe" Charlie spoke, glancing at Ruby to gauge her reaction.

"What about a radio, if she is at sea we should be able to get in contact with her with a radio surely?" Ruby asked feeling her concern rise.

"I guess it's worth a try, problem is… we don't have a VHF radio" Charlie frowned sadly.

Ruby reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone, searching through her address book she found the number she was looking for and began to dial, she listened with hope as the line rang, frowning when the voicemail tripped in.

"Hi, your through to Jo, sorry I can answer the phone at the moment but if you leave me a message I will get back to you" Charlie felt her heart flutter as she heart the soft voice emanating loudly from Ruby's phone, even in the situation they had been thrown into, Charlie was still amazed at the effect Joey could have on her.

"Joey, its Ruby… erm… ok so things have gotten totally crazy here and I'm worried about you, can you please call me or txt me and let me know your ok, I know you may not want to talk to me after…. You know… the thing but even if you could just send me a blank txt so I know your ok… bye Jo, miss you" Ruby added on the end, glancing at Charlie hoping she didn't mind her parting words, she smiled softly when she saw Charlie's dreamy gaze trained intently on her, she watched her questioningly.

"Sorry, I just cant believe I fucked up things with Joey, she should be here with me right now so I can protect her, not out there on her own… I'm sorry Rubes" Charlie frowned as she held back her tears, sure she had spent some time with Angelo out of loneliness but that is all it was, someone to take away the pain of losing Joey.

"What are you apologising to me for?" Ruby asked as she cuddled into Charlie once again.

"For being a terrible mother… and a worse sister, for wrecking everything good that comes into my life and as an adverse effect, everything good in your life" Charlie frowned as she felt a wave of hatred for herself flow through her.

"Charlz shut up! You're the best sister a girl could have, let's face it, yeah you gave me up but why did you do it?" Ruby paused as she looked up at the elder of the pair.

"You gave me up because you knew you weren't capable of taking care of me, yet the second you were capable you did, you were there at all my school plays, you helped me with my science projects before I went to boarding. You used to sit and play with me and help me learn to read, you were the best mother in the only way you knew how, we both know that, yeah its not perfect, your not perfect but who wants perfect… perfect is pretty boring in my eyes" Ruby smiled softly as she saw the love in Charlie's eyes grow along with compassion.

"You remember all of that?" Charlie asked in wonder, the only thoughts on her mind of how Ruby had remembered her being a mother in the past and not on the dangers outside.

"I do, I remember being so proud to have you in the audience watching me, when I went to boarding school and I got roped into the plays and stuff there I hated it, I hated not having you there to support me, when I knew you were there I always did better because I wanted to make you so proud of me" Ruby giggled softly at her admission.

"Charlie, I don't hate you for anything, yeah I wish I had known the truth all along and sure I wish you didn't lie to me for so long but I don't hate you, I certainly don't hate you for what you did to Joey, I think the only person who hates you over that is yourself" Ruby stated as she watched Charlie nod silently.

"How can I not hate myself for it Rubes, I love her so much and yet I hurt her so badly… it doesn't bother you now, knowing I'm your mother?" Charlie asked suddenly as she gazed into Ruby's eyes.

"Absolutely not, I just want you to stop lying to yourself and hating yourself. Life is way too short for it, just accept who you are, learn from your past mistakes and grow up" Ruby smiled softly when Charlie giggled.

"I can't believe how grown up my little girl is" Charlie cooed.

"Stop that right now, Charlie!" Ruby stated feigning anger, but instantly a smile spread across her face at Charlie referring to her as her little girl, her embarrassment fading instantly.

"She will be ok… wont she?" Charlie asked, the fun gone from her voice.

"Joey will be fine, she promised you she will be back and if there is one thing I know about Joey, she keeps her promises, she will be back!" Ruby smiled as she hugged her sister tighter.

"I hope you right!" Charlie whispered softly as she cradled Ruby in her arms and willed her back to sleep, rocking her softly wanting her to escape from the world that was rapidly changing just outside the two metal doors.


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie woke with a crick in her neck, she stretched out with a yawn, groaning when she felt the hard concrete on her back and realising that everything that happened the night before had not been a dream.

Sitting up warily she searched the area for her daughter, noticing her sat talking and laughing with Watson and VJ, she stood shakily, brushing the creases from her clothes and joined them with a soft smile.

"Morning sleepy" Ruby smiled at her as she bunched over on their make shift chairs, assembled from crates, to allow the taller brunette to join them.

Accepting the seat thankfully she cuddled in slightly to the younger Buckton, placing a tender kiss on her brow, Ruby smiled into the embrace, glad of the comfort her mother provided, she frowned slightly as she wondered if she would ever get used to referring to Charlie as her mother and not her sister.

"Oh hey you're up" Leah smiled as she joined the group.

"Sorted?" Ruby asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yes and wipe that smirk off your face, your time will come" Leah tried to scold as the blush rushed to her cheeks.

"What have I missed?" Charlie relaxed as she felt the younger girl snuggle into her, happy that after their discussion the night before things weren't going to get weird again between them.

"Leah needed the toilet" Ruby giggled as Leah rolled her eyes affectionately. "And had to go in a bucket" Ruby pointed the remark at Leah making her blush some more.

"Wont be laughing when your desperate Rubes… just wait, ill be laughing then" Leah grinned at her, glad that the atmosphere was chirpy considering the circumstances.

"Yeah about that… thing is we have no food, no supplies, nothing, we need to try and work some kind of plan out, I mean if we are ok… there could be others out there" Charlie spoke more to herself than the others, a million thoughts running through her mind.

"What you wanna go back out there?" Ruby asked in shock as she edged away from Charlie to watch her face.

"Rubes, we won't last long in here if we don't, if I remember correctly you ate the only food we had last night" Charlie pointed out.

"Yeah and it was gorgeous, I could survive on chocolate alone" Ruby grinned to herself, the images of finding a chocolate factory to live in popping into her mind.

"Do you think this place is safe to stay in?" Georgie asked, hoping she already knew the answer to her question.

"I think so, the only thing that worries me is the amount of time it takes to lock the door, if we are in a hurry then we need something that locks quickly" Charlie mused as the rest of the inhabitants of the concrete box nodded thoughtfully.

"It will do until we can find something more suitable though wont it?" Leah asked nervously.

"Yeah, well I was thinking that if we can find somewhere but are short of space then this is the perfect place to stock it, you know like a second safe house incase anything goes wrong so everyone knows where to head incase we get split up" Charlie added thoughtfully.

"Ok then so what's the plan, who's going out to get the grub" Ruby asked hoping that it didn't involve herself.

"Ok, well I think you three should stay here" Charlie motioned to Leah, VJ and Ruby.

"Watson and I will go out, get some supplies and head back here, that way I know you three are safe" Charlie smiled at the younger girl who smiled thankfully at her.

"But, will you be ok out there, I mean those crazy people are out there and god knows what they are capable of" Ruby stated, the worry evident on her face.

"Don't worry Rubes, George and I know how to protect ourselves, we will only be gone for a few hours" Charlie hugged her closely, hoping to god she was right.

"Ok so what do we need, better to have a plan than go out there and wander around aimlessly" George forced a smile to her face; she didn't want the others to know how anxious and worried she was about leaving their safe confines.

"Ok, we need something to sleep on, I dunno about the rest of you but last night was not the comfiest I have ever slept" Charlie was interrupted by appreciative noises and nods.

"Food, we need food and something to drink" Ruby stated rubbing her stomach causing the others to laugh at her.

"Ok so beds, food, drink… we need some more weapons I think, you know best be prepared" Charlie glanced at George who nodded in agreement.

"We might wanna grab some books or something, you know pass the time while we are stuck in here, and some torches… so we can see what we're doing and not run the battery on the car down" Georgie smiled.

Ruby moved from the table and reached into the bag she had been ordered to pack the night before, she grabbed a few items from the bottom of the bag and made her way back to the table handing VJ the only bottle of water she had brought, cursing herself for not going to the kitchen and grabbing some essentials.

"I don't think the postal system will be running today" Leah smiled as Ruby put a notepad on her knee and began to write with her pen, stopping to throw Leah a mock glare.

"To write a list, so these two get everything we need" Ruby stated dumbly as if everyone should have thought the same way as herself.

"Ok Rubes, read the list back to us, make sure we haven't forgotten about anything" George smiled at her, glad she had thought to bring at least some supplies and been thoughtful enough to make a list for them to take.

"Right we have, beds, food, drinks, weapons, books, chairs, buckets for the toilet, clothes, torches, plates and cutlery, tin opener, bottle opener, first aid kit… I think that's all we've got" Ruby finished reeling off her list glancing up to see a room full of thoughtful faces.

"Right, lets get out there and go shopping!" Georgie grinned at Charlie hoping that it would all be as simple as they had made out through their jokes.

"Remember to knock three times when you're back so we know its you" Ruby stated as she pulled Charlie close and hugged her "and don't forget to come back, ill be worried sick until you do"

"Hey, ill be back I promise" Charlie looked directly into Ruby's eyes hoping to convey that she intended to keep her promise.

After watching Ruby unlock the door and peek outside carefully, Charlie and Georgie drove silently from the shelter, waiting until the door was firmly shut again, they moved off in silence.

"Right, where to first?" Charlie asked from the driver's seat, glancing quickly at her companion as they drove along the coastal road.

"Wherever you fancy, I'm just along for the ride and to save your arse" Georgie grinned back, her fingers held tightly around her handgun on her lap as she watched out the windows for any sign of movement.

"Err George… do you think those things can drive?" Charlie asked, her voice filled with the confusion and panic that was written all over her face, Georgie looked towards her quickly and followed her line of sight, seeing a silver car driving slowly towards them.

"I doubt it… pull over and get your gun" Georgie almost ordered as her heart leapt to her mouth. Charlie did as she was told, pulling up to the side of the road, her eyes almost burning a hole in the other car that seemed to stop in the centre of the road.

"Oh this is ridiculous; we can't sit here all bloody day!" Charlie moaned after a few minutes of sitting there, reaching for the central panel she turned the lights on for a few seconds then turned them off.

Seeing the blue lights flashing on top of the police car, the silver car began to move forwards slowly, barely at any speed. Charlie and George held their breath, their safeties off on their guns and their fingers resting anxiously on the triggers.

As soon as the car was close enough Charlie allowed her breath to release when she saw who was driving it, she reached for the button and pressed it, ordering the window to lower.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here, out for a pleasant drive are you?" Charlie smiled at the driver who looked at her with joy and relief.

"Yeah something like that, you two out checking on trouble makers?" Hugo smiled back at her as he noticed the other police woman in the car, instantly recognising her to be Watson.

"Yeah, I guess we found the ring leader" Georgie piped up, fully aware of all the trouble Hugo had been making at the station recently with Angelo.

"Where are you going, town is practically demolished, we were gonna head out and try and find somewhere a little safer" Hugo asked his face, for the first time since bumping into his friend, showing the stress of the night before.

"Well seen as though you mention it, we have somewhere safe for just now, your welcome to join us, we were just heading to get some supplies" Charlie smiled as she looked further into the car and noticed Martha, Xavier and Aden sat there.

"Excellent, if you don't mind our company… you want a hand getting the supplies?"

"If you don't mind, more hands the better, you want to drop Martha off at the hide out, that way if we get separated you know where to head?" Charlie asked thoughtfully after watching the panic rise on Martha's face at the suggestion of going back where they had come from.

"Yeah, how many others are there?" Hugo asked, hoping to hear Alf's name to sooth Martha a little.

"Leah, VJ and Rubes" Charlie smiled, glad that she knew her sister was safe, her smile grew when she heard Xavier cheer from the back seat, she also noticed Martha's face drop instantly knowing that she had hoped her granddad would have been there.

"Ill turn the car around and you can follow us, just go steady, we don't want to alert any unwanted attention to our whereabouts" Charlie said seriously before pulling away, doing a perfect turn and driving back the way they had just come.


	12. Chapter 12

After a quick conversation with the 'newbie's' and checking that Martha was going to settle in ok, the search party left the safe house, driving back towards the place they had met.

Charlie and George remained in the squad car, whilst Hugo and Aden followed on in Hugo's car, thinking that the amount of supplies they would need it would be best to have two cars.

Being a dive instructor, Hugo had a fairly large car, the boot was big anyway, plenty big enough to cart some of the larger items they would need.

They headed towards the diner, noticing that everything around them seemed eerily quiet and still, not at all what they were expecting. They hadn't seen a single infected person so far, which raised the question they all were thinking but not had asked: where the hell were they all?

Pulling up right outside the door to the diner, Hugo and Charlie exchanged puzzled glances as to why it was so quiet. Taking a deep breath, Charlie opened her door as quietly as she could, Hugo followed suit, reaching into the backseat he pulled out his harpoon, Georgie and Aden quickly followed, Aden instantly feeling weak being the only one without a weapon, noticing Charlie dived into her glove compartment and handed him her spare service gun she had collected before running for the roof the night before.

"Know how to shoot it?" She whispered to Aden who smiled back like a child who had been give the best toy in the world, Charlie suddenly realised the answer to her question.

"That's the safety, you switch the safety off, and pull this bit down, point it and pull the trigger, the chambers full because I checked it last night, but if you run out, shout up and ill throw you a fresh clip over, you just press this to release the old clip and push the new one up with a bit of pressure, ok?" Charlie smiled at him as he tried to follow her commands.

"Got it" He nodded more confidently than he felt.

"Good, ok the plan is, we go in quietly, get as much food as possible and get out as quick as possible, try not to alert any attention to yourself, Hugo you go with George and ill stick with Aden, stay close to your partner ok?" Charlie smiled at the three faces that stared back at her with a pale nervousness.

They entered the diner silently, instantly noticing the signs of struggle everywhere, chairs were laid across the floor, tables were turned over, the cash register lay empty on the floor, its drawer open wide.

The four moved into the kitchen area, grabbing some crates that were stored in the back room they quickly began to fill them.

"Take as many tins and cans as you can, leave the frozen stuff it will only waste, we can come back for it later" Charlie ordered as she piled some fruit and vegetables into her box, staring as Aden grabbed the knives and chopping boards from the shelf before returning for some pans.

"What? We need to cook and prepare, no point in giving us all e-coli or food poisoning" He stated upon noticing her confused stare, she nodded thoughtfully before returning to place more food in her box.

Once they had removed every item of food except what was in the freezer, they moved to the drinks fridge, taking as many bottles as they could carry, glad when they found it obviously freshly filled.

"Ok Aden and Hugo, you carry the crates, George and I will take the guns and provide cover ok?" Charlie smiled as the boys groaned, suddenly realising the actual reason for being brought along.

Once the boxes were stored safely between the two cars, upon Charlie's orders incase anything happened to one of the cars they still had supplies in the other, they rushed back inside their own cars and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Was that too easy?" George asked a little concerned, frowning when she saw Charlie nod.

"Ok where next?" Hugo asked once he had gained the two women's attention and wound their windows down.

"We have a list of what we need, I think we should head towards the bait shop, there's a few things from there we need and I'm sure Alf wont mind us borrowing them" Charlie stated hopefully.

"Great, iv got a key so follow me" Hugo grinned over, winding his window up and turning his engine over, pulling off and waiting for Charlie to follow, a few moments later they arrived at the bait store, it also seemed eerily quiet.

Charlie and George glanced at each other, both knowing that the other was thinking it was too quiet. Grabbing her gun, Charlie stepped out of the car, closely followed by George who raised her gun cautiously; the stillness of their travels so far was making her over nervous.

Hugo and Aden got out the car, glancing around they too noticed how quiet things seemed, instantly raising the hairs on the back of their necks as they imagined thousands of the infected people turning up out of the blue and attacking them, like it happened in the movies.

"I don't like this Charlie, it's too quiet" Aden mumbled hoping he didn't sound like a pussy.

"I know, we thought the same, lets get what we need and get back to the bunker quickly" Charlie stated moving towards the door, her finger touching the trigger awaiting any unwanted surprises.

Hugo strode forward confidently, he knew with three guns pointed around him he was relatively safe, anything that came near him would be shot before it got too close, he slid the key into the lock, turning it slightly, his hand rested on the door knob unsure of whether to knock or just enter.

"Hugo, what's up?" Georgie asked him questioningly.

"What if one of them is in there waiting for me to open the door?" Hugo whispered the anxiety evident in his voice.

"Ok, go stand behind Aden" Charlie ordered him with a smile; she knew he was right but found his sudden loss of confidence amusing.

Charlie and George passed a knowing look, nodding to each other, Charlie raised her gun, moving infront of the door she prepared herself, with one swift movement she twisted the handle, stepping back quickly she kicked the door softly causing it to swing open.

The sunlight accented the dust that floated angrily in the air, with a sigh of relief Charlie entered with her back pressed against the door as she scanned the room, she threw her spare hand outside the door and motioned for George to enter. They spent a couple of moments searching the area, finally satisfied that there was nobody inside, Charlie quietly called the boys in.

"Right take what we need and stash it by the front of the door, then we can shove it in the cars quickly" Charlie ordered as she moved towards the small selection of camping equipment Alf had stocked, throwing it carefully in the direction of the door.

All four jumped when they heard a bang, each looked towards the back of the store instantly knowing where it came from, with silence Charlie and George nodded to each other, George moved behind the counter positioning herself next to the door while she waited for Charlie to stand beside her.

Charlie raised her gun with one hand, her spare hand counting down from three whilst Georgie laid her hand on the handle. When Charlie only had one finger raised she prepared herself, as soon as the finger lowered she opened the door, both guns rushed into the room.

"Strewth! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Alf whimpered from the corner of the room he had been hiding in.

"Alf your ok! Thank god" Charlie sighed feeling her heart hammering in her chest.

"Oh god Alf, Martha will be so glad to see you!" Hugo grinned as he enveloped a surprised Alf into a hug.

"Guys, we need to get on, Alf are you coming with us?" Charlie smiled already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I guess you lot came for supplies, I was wondering how many more there were out there, is Martha ok?" Alf asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we'll explain in the car, do you mind if we take some stuff?" Charlie felt the need to ask now she knew he was ok.

"Of course, take whatever we need; its no good to me now is it?" He tried to laugh as he moved into the store and began grabbing items; reaching for some rods he took a few.

"Incase things are crazy for a while, we may need to catch our own food" Alf informed Georgie who was stood watching him with amusement, wondering if he was planning on going on a fishing trip.

Once they had almost emptied the store, they placed the items in the cars, following the same rule as before to ensure if anything happened then they would have backups in one of the cars.

Alf jumped in the car beside Hugo feeling a little more relaxed with some company. They drove to the next location, following closely behind Charlie as Hugo and Aden explained what they knew to Alf, describing how they survived through the night and met up with Charlie that morning.

They reached the next location with a slight groan as Charlie and George pulled up beside the station, the door had been broken up and lay on the floor covered in blood, Charlie flinched when she noticed it, wondering if they hadn't of got out of there so quickly last night, would it have been their blood.

"Ok how are we doing this, I mean we locked four of them in there last night so they could still be in there" George asked nervously.

"Ok, well the weapon store is on the right of the building, now I know I shut that window last night so there is no way we can get in that way, if we go in through my office window its going to be a mad dash straight across the main office, I think we risk the front door, get Aden to sit in our car with the engine running then if we run into any problems we have a quick get away" Charlie breathed deeply, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she wiped her clammy hands on her trousers.

"Ok let's just get it over with!" George frowned, she really didn't want to go back in there after last night but she knew they would soon run out of ammo if they didn't stock up.

Charlie wound her window down and told Aden to get in her car, warning him to keep the engine running and to be prepared to get out of there quickly. Once the plan had been announced to the others, Charlie and Georgie got ready for their dash.

They quietly walked towards the door, standing on either side they listened carefully for any sign of movement inside, when they were somewhat satisfied that it was empty they moved forward together, Charlie focusing on the centre and right part of the station, Georgie focusing on the left and behind part, determined not to allow themselves to walk into a trap.

They silently moved slowly towards the room they knew they needed to be in, opening the door they flinched when it squeaked, entering it slowly they heaved a sigh when they saw it was entirely empty of infected and fully stocked with supplies.

Georgie closed the door behind them, not wanting any nasty surprises while they 'lock and loaded' Charlie rushed forward grabbing some heavy duty bags they used for when they took the weapons out for training, she filled it with as many guns as possible, carefully placing some assault rifles and shot guns in before filling up the remaining space with some service hand guns and rounds of ammo for each weapon.

Georgie grabbed another two bags and filled them with protective clothing, making sure she grabbed some stab vests and helmets, throwing one to Charlie they both put their vests and helmets on, determined to be ready, Charlie handed Georgie a rifle and grabbed one for herself.

"Wait, we could do with some walkies and some spare batteries" Georgie stated, her mind now in full police mode now she felt the safety of her protective armour surrounding her, she stashed some walkies in her bag and zipped it up, smiling nervously at Charlie who smiled back at her.

"Ready?" Charlie asked moving towards the door.

"Wait, do you think we should take some shields, you know just incase?" Watson asked, her mind milling over the uses for them that she hoped they wouldn't come up against.

"Sure why not, we'll come back in for them in a sec" Charlie smiled, glad that she had an extra brain with her.

Opening the door nervously they made their exit swiftly, determined to get as far away from the station as quickly as possible, they failed to noticed the slightly shocked and amused faces of the three men as they exited the station suited and booted. Throwing the bags in the back of Hugo's car they ran back inside to grab the shields, Charlie moved behind the reception desk and grabbed the first aid box and fire extinguisher before following Georgie out to the cars. Depositing their finds they moved back into their cars and allowed a sigh of relief to wash over them.

"Right girls, what else is on your list?" Aden asked slightly nervous of where else the journey would take them.

"We need to grab some clothes and it's been requested some books" Charlie smiled at Aden over his shoulder.

"Right, so where do we go for those?" He asked winding his window down so he could let Hugo know of the next plans.

"Well… I think the only place we can go is into a house, but its seriously starting to worry me as to where all those things are" Georgie piped up, noticing everyone nodding at her.

"Do we really need clothes?" Hugo asked over to her.

"Yeah, I mean if we are stuck in there too long in the same clothes we are going to end up stinking, it wont be nice for anyone" Charlie stated almost dumbly, sure he may not want to get changed and feel clean but she knew she did.

"Right well, funnily enough iv just been sent a load of stock for the shop I was planning on opening, there should be bits in there to fit everyone I think, I mean they range from extra small to extra large" Hugo grinned over suddenly realising.

"Ok you lead the way" Georgie grinned over at him, glad that she didn't have to go into any houses.

A few moments later they pulled up outside the small store Hugo had bought near to the bait shop, it was a similar looking building but the inside layout was totally open plan. He stepped out the car, glad to feel the breeze on his face.

He instantly felt safer when Charlie and George stepped out the car in their protective gear, each placing the helmets on their heads for extra safety.

"Don't suppose you have any of that stuff for me?" Hugo smiled over towards them, sure he loved Martha but there was no shame in checking out two hot cops in full riot gear.

Georgie opened his boot and grabbed the bag, throwing him a vest and helmet before grabbing another rifle from the second bag and clipping a magazine into it for him. Once he had put his vest and helmet on he reached out for the gun, instantly feeling more confident with a bit of protection.

"Ok guys, same thing here, Alf and Aden, you wait here with the engines running, I'm becoming very wary about the lack of infected people I have seen, be prepared to pull away at any moment ok?" Charlie asked with a soft smile.

"Yep" "Sure love" Their replies came at the same time, grabbing his key from the glove box, Hugo walked behind the two women, trying to force his eyes to be alert of any dangers and not watching Charlie's arse as she walked infront of him.

Finally reaching the door, Hugo moved to put his key in, flinching when the door swung open instantly. Unlike the bait shop the dust wasn't floating around the air, it instantly unnerved the three of them.

"I don't like this" Georgie stated, feeling the panic rise inside her.

"Let's get in and get out quickly, stick together and keep your eyes peeled!" Charlie ordered quietly before she entered the building


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - Hi Guys, Sorry for the lack of a/n's over the last few chapters, iv been busy decorating AGAIN and mass uploaded a few chapters so i could still post even though i havent been at home. So, this seems to be the only fic i can get into writing at the moment so its gonna have to do im afraid, i keep looking at the others and i know you all want EC back because im hounded daily by people asking when the next update will be... all i can say is... it will be as soon as i get my mojo back and get into, the story isnt over yet, i still have stacks of idea's for it big and small i just need to get back into the swing of writing after months of not writing lol.

So... with all of that out of the way, moving onto chapter 13... unlucky for some.... but will it be lucky for our missing lady??? Here's Ms Collins back into the story (seen as H&A are a bunch of idiots and dont seem to be bringing her back!........ Twa.... no i will refrain and not get angry at them!)

So im going to dedicate this chapter to three people, first being S&L for keeping me sane with her awesome writing the last few months, second being 118118 for constantly nagging me like my mother to pull my finger out and helping get some of my mojo back (everyone give some love to 118118 for being just simply awesome and making my life a better place ((LMAO!)) ) and lastly... i dedicate this to everyone else.... for still reading, your all important to me and i love you all... would love you all more if you put in a few more reviews.... the more reviews the quicker my mojo will come back...... HINT :o)

Enjoy finding out if Jo is one of us or one of them and if she is going to be in more than one chapter ... hee hee...!!

AL xxx

* * *

Joey woke to a loud banging sound outside of her cabin door, with a frown she rose and made her way towards the door, wondering who would be cruel enough to bang around when they could easily have guessed she would wake with a hangover. She peered through the peephole, not wanting to flash her barely covered body to whoever it was, she gasped in horror when the sight on the other side of the door reached her eyes.

There was some…thing… outside in the corridor banging on the walls, its skin was green, not a bright green but the kind of khaki green, she shook her head as she realised she was thinking about the shade of its colour instead of the danger it brought to her.

She jumped as the handle of her door began to shake, in pure fear she ran, diving under the cabin bed she froze, desperately trying to control her breathing to make it as silent as she could.

The door swung open, heavy footsteps surrounded her as she glanced out from beneath the bed, seeing there were three sets in the room, she could feel her heart pounding in every inch of her body, she quickly thought to Charlie wondering if she would ever get the chance to see her again.

She closed her eyes firmly, not wanting to witness what the three things would do to her upon finding her; she placed her hand carefully over her mouth as she felt the floor boards beside her shift, the slight creak making her fully aware that one of them was stood just inches from her hiding place.

The next sound she heard was a snarl, it sounded angry, then the next sound sounded like another snarl, almost as if they were having a conversation, the footsteps sounded again only this time they moved away from her cabin, exiting and moving down the corridor further.

She slid from beneath the bed, rushing to her drawer where she knew she kept the phone she rushed back under the bed, instantly noticing two new messages; she turned her phone to silent, not wanting to make anyone aware of her being there. Clicking the buttons she read the two names.

One was from Ben, the second from her voicemail. She clicked onto Ben's name, her heart in her mouth as she read the txt.

**_'Something's going on, are you ok?'_**

She clicked the buttons quickly replying to it.

**_'WTF r they! R u ok? Where r u?'_**

She hit the send button before moving to her voicemail, her heart leapt when she heard Ruby's voice on the other end of the phone. She instantly worried about Charlie; Ruby had said that things were crazy there. She listened as the message finished and realised that the call had been made just four hours ago. Clicking through to her message bank she quickly composed another txt.

**_'I am fine 4now, something is going on here 2, not sure what. R u n Charlie ok?'_**

Without a second thought she pressed the button, sending the message hoping it got to her ok, she smiled when another txt quickly came through, forgetting where she was and what she was doing.

**_'I dunno but they r strong n ugly, 1 tried 2 eat me, we need to get outa here! Where r u?'_**

**_'In my cabin, where r u? get outa here where? we r in the bloody ocean!!'_** Joey quickly sent her txt, listening intently for any sign of movement from outside, she didn't know whether she should move or hide out.

**_'Thank god u r ok! We r so worried bout u, where r u, wots goin on?'_** Joey smiled at hearing that her ex and little sister had thought about her.

**'_On boat still they wudnt let us on2 main land NOW I NO Y!! what the hell r these things n how do I kill em!'_ **Joey clicked the button and another message came flying to her phone.

**_'I think they r lookin 4 us, no reply from Max, Simon or Skip, do u think they r them?'_ **Joey felt a shiver run through her spine as the thought crossed her mind, right now she didn't care what or who they were she just wanted to get as far away as possible from them.

**_'I dunno, what's the plan, we need to get outa here… lifeboat?'_ **Joey felt sick at the thought of going out there and trying to get to the lifeboat, but she knew if she stayed still they would find her eventually, and from what Ben said they wouldn't want to play games and plait her hair.

**_'Yeh that was my plan, do u think u can get there from _****_ur_****_ cabin'_ **Joey laughed almost audibly, she had no option but to get there. At least her cabin was closer to were the life dingy was than Ben's.

**_'Yeh think so, can u get 2 my cabin'_ **she replied quickly, she really didn't want to have to get there via his cabin.

**_'On way sit tight'_ **Joey instantly felt relieved when she realised she would soon have some wanted company, she moved from beneath her bed and quietly grabbed her rucksack, filling it with a few bottles of water and snacks as well as some clothes, she grabbed her beanie and thrust it onto her head, reaching for her hoodie she put that on then grabbed her rain kagool. Shoving as many clothes and items into her small bag as possible, she moved behind the door to await Ben.

**_'It's a virus, a few tried to eat Charlz n Watson last nite so b careful!! Dunno how 2 kill em try shootin their brains out but b careful, keep in touch, will tell Charlz when she gets back'_ **Joey felt her heart sink when she read the words, her mind instantly full of images of Charlie being attacked by those things.

**_'What u mean gets back, where is she! We r gonna try n get to lifeboat and head 4 shore, where r u?'_ **she felt her fingers tremble as she wrote the words, all she cared about was Charlie being safe.

**_'Gone 4 supplies with Watson Hugo n Aden, she will be fine don't worry, we r in bunker bout 1 mile left of wharf, stay in touch n we will come find u! be careful'_ **Joey felt a little nervous when she heard Charlie was with Hugo, instantly pushing her jealousy to the back of her mind, it wasn't as if she really had any rights any more to tell Charlie who she could and couldn't spend time with

**_'Yeah u 2, tell Charlz… tell her sorry I left, I love her n if this fucks up I don't hate her, tell her I miss her every second n I'm sorry I'm not with her' _**she felt her breath catch in her throat as she tried to keep her message simple, wondering if her last words to Charlie would be over a txt message.

**_'Don't say tht, get _****_ur_****_ arse here n tell her urself! I want 15 min updates so I no _****_ur_****_ ok!!'_ **Joey jumped as she felt a hand on her arm after she read the txt.

"You ready?" Ben asked his face full of panic.

"Yeah give me a sec, just need to send a message first" Joey smiled at him apologetically.

**_'Ok going to lifeboat now, I love u Rubes, if this doesn't work take care of Charlz 4 me'_** she shoved her phone back into her pocket as she braced herself. She smiled at Ben warmly.

"Right ill blow up the rig and lower it down, you grab the oars and flares" He ordered feeling a little silly.

"Ok, you ready?" Joey asked her voice full of the nervousness she felt.

"Yeah, quick and quiet, get on the boat 'cause I aint coming back for you if your not" he grinned cheekily, but his eyes told her that he was being truthful, she didn't blame him, if she got away from those things there is no way she would come back.

They quietly made their way to the back of the boat, exiting from the main stairs, Ben went first, popping his head out for any signs of danger, glad when the coast was clear he rushed to the side of the trawler, grabbing the dingy he attached the air supply and slowly released the pressure hoping he wasn't making too much sound.

When it was fully inflated he began to hoist it over the edge after tying a rope to it and the railings so it wouldn't float of without them, it landed with a splash below them, he turned to beckon Joey to come with him when he shrieked loudly.

Hearing his feminine shriek, Joey followed his line of sight, noticing the green thing coming rushing towards her, without thinking she raised the flare gun, firing it at him, she watched in slow motion as the flare shot towards him, hitting him straight in the chest causing not only a loud bang but causing bits of his body to scatter around the deck.

Joey stood frozen to the spot as she wondered which one of her friends she had just killed, she was ripped from her thoughts as she saw the two other infected reach the top of the stairs on the opposite side of the trawler, she turned around and yelled for Ben to hurry up as she jumped over barely looking to see if she were aimed for the life raft, she landed with a thud, rolling to the edge she glanced up at Ben who stood nervously on the railings.

"Ben JUMP!" Joey screamed at him, instantly remembering his fear of heights.

"I cant I'm scared, what if I don't make it?" he yelled back down at her, glancing over his shoulder to see the two men rushing towards him.

"If you don't make it I'll grab you and pull you in, just jump for god's sake!" Joey screamed up at him as she saw a green head approach him from the side, the hand reached out, she wanted to close her eyes, block out the view but her body wouldn't do as it was told, she held her breath without realising.

Ben glanced to his side, seeing how close the person who from the t-shirt he knew was Max, was to him, he pushed himself off, closing his eyes tight so not to see the sea rushing towards him, he felt himself land in the dingy, releasing a sigh when he realised he had made it.

Joey rushed to the side of the dingy, pulling her knife out she quickly cut the mooring line that tied them to the trawler, and grabbing the oars she passed one to Ben and smiled at him.

"Well that was fun" Ben grinned at her, feeling a little relaxed now he was off the trawler and away from those things.

"Yeah tell me about it, now we have to row to shore!" Joey groaned as she looked out at the shoreline a few miles infront of her.

"Where are we heading?" Ben asked, instantly feeling sad that they were leaving his friends behind them.

"Mile to the left of the wharf, I have friends with a safe place waiting for us" Joey smiled, glad that she had a little more chance of seeing the love of her life again.

Grabbing her phone she quickly found Ruby's number and sent her a txt. _'**In dingy on way now, water eerily calm considering the world has gone 2 pot, will take us an hour or so 2 get 2 land, will get as close 2 a mile left of the wharf as possible, will check in with u when we r nearly there! C U soon!'**_

Putting her phone in her pocket, she removed her backpack, placing it in the centre of the raft, smiling at her companion when he followed her.

"Your not gonna go all freak on me like that are you?" Joey asked with a smile as she placed her oar back in the sea.

"God no, and if I do shoot me, put me out my misery, what were they?" Ben asked his smile fading as he put his oar in the water and began to row slowly, not wanting to tire himself out too quickly.

"Infected, that's why we weren't allowed to dock, apparently the world has gone crazy" Joey sighed, her mind running straight to Charlie and hoping she was back to the safe house and… well safe.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N - Well Helloooo.... im in a very happy mood after a birthday party... let me tell you that magician was quite good.... and the party music... well im gonna be truthful, it was crap until they started playing Cheryl Cole....!! So with a few Brandy's in me and a smile on my face i thought i would treat you to the next chapter which im sure your all dying to see Charlie and Joey's reunion.... but will it end well?

Oh and just a quick side note, thanks for all the reviews and to all those who are reading and havent reviewed... thats fine, if you dont feel the need to tell me what you think of the story its fine... i wont take it to heart, i wont cry... too loud, but if you want more of Every Cloud and the other story (omg i cant even remember what its called) then your gonna have to tap that button ... where are my manners!.... please?

Let me know if you want me to continue with this or whether i should just delete it....

Cheers me dears!

AL x

* * *

Ruby jumped as she heard three knocks on the door, she rushed over with a smile, grabbing her kit she carefully picked the lock allowing Charlie to enter, she jumped into her arms holding her tightly.

"Help me open these doors for the cars" Charlie smiled at Ruby, glad that she was still ok.

After shifting the cars into the furthest corner and unpacking all their 'shopping' the occupants of the room sat drinking from bottles of water, catching up on tales of how they had all survived the night.

After being at the station, Alf had gone to the bait shop and locked himself in, knowing that with the metal sheeting over the windows it would be safer than the house.

Hugo, Martha and Xavier had hidden out in the small cellar under their house, it wasn't really a liveable place, damp and smelly, but it had kept the three of them safe through the night till, with the help of daylight they could find somewhere safer, upon getting quickly to the car they had found Aden walking the streets.

Aden had spent the night locked in his loft, pulling the ladders up behind him he had, by torch light read the letters that Belle had written him, knowing if he was going to die that he wanted to have known what Belle had to say to him before he did.

"Guys, did you get anything that could be used as a flag?" Ruby asked breaking the silence that had formed as everyone began to think about their friends and family that weren't there with them, whether they were still hiding out or had become one of 'them'.

"What do you want a flag for?" Charlie asked with confusion.

"Well for two reasons, one so Joey knows where to park her dingy and two so other survivors will know where we are" Ruby stated almost dumbly.

"What? Joey, what!?" Charlie almost screeched.

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you did I, Joey is fine, she is on her way in a dingy" Ruby informed her vaguely.

"Let me see your phone!" Charlie jumped excitedly, snatching the phone from Ruby and reading all the txts that Joey had sent.

"She still… and she's alright…" Charlie felt the tears form in her eyes.

"Yes she does and yes she is, so might I suggest, even though it's such a good look, you ditch this hard core cop stuff and make yourself look a little more presentable?" Ruby grinned happily as Charlie pulled her into another hug.

"But we have to set up" Charlie frowned suddenly, her pet lip beginning to show as she gave her daughter the face that Ruby often used when wanting to 'borrow' clothes or shoes.

"Go and get ready for welcoming Joey, I'm sure we can manage without you" Leah grinned having overheard the conversation, she had been there when the two girls were txting each other but seeing Charlie's elation made her feel so much more excited for her.

Charlie glanced around the room and noticed everyone nodding at her, she rushed grabbed the bag that Ruby had packed and made her way behind one of the cars to change quickly.

Grabbing some rope from the back of the squad car she began to expertly knot it here and there, forming a flag from her work trousers.

"There, done" Charlie smiled triumphantly causing a few laughs.

"Oooh the Sarg is gonna be mad with you when this is all over, you do know that uniforms aren't grown on trees" Georgie mimicked their Sergeant who was one of those, 'cant have that costs too much' kind of people, even basic protective equipment was given as sparsely as possible.

"Hey Sarg's arse, it's the end of the world, I refuse to wear my damn uniform if we are going out with a bang!" Charlie grinned at her colleuge, Charlie moved outside erecting her home made flag on a metal pole near, hoping that Joey would be able to see it.

"Ok, we need to see to this door" Charlie stated the second she entered the bunker again.

"Ok, I think we should drill and screw the locks on, top middle and bottom, then I think we should find some way of attaching a planking or something over it, just to be on the safe side" Hugo smiled over from his embrace with Martha.

"Or you could just ask Alf for the key" Alf smiled over, producing a small set of keys from his pocket, removing two keys from the set he tossed them to Charlie who smiled in awe.

"Ok well now we know we can lock the door quickly, I still think we should fit the bolts on, even if it's just for peace of mind, do you and Martha want to do that while we sort the other bits out?" Charlie asked with a sweet smile, not wanting to get dirty now she was clean.

"Sure, on one condition, can someone please make some grub, I'm starved" Hugo complained to which everyone nodded in agreement.

"I think that's my task" Leah grinned.

"We brought a couple of gas stoves from the bait shop and from Hugo's place, I dunno how long the gas will last but it should hopefully cook a few meals until we find somewhere with a kitchen" Aden smiled, walking towards the car to retrieve the food and cooking equipment, proud of himself for thinking of everything that would be needed to cook with.

"Well there's a lot of bread there that wont last, maybe I should just make a load of sarnies for just now, cook something properly a bit later on" Leah suggested, smiling when she received a room full of appreciative nods.

Three hours later everyone was laid on top of their sleeping bags or sat on the fold up camping chairs that had been distributed. The conversation was light as everyone made the effort to keep the tension from the air.

Each person had asked a question to which everyone else had to answer, some questions so far had been about general things like if you could have any takeaway right now what would it be, others had been a little tongue in cheek causing a lot of blushes and laughter.

"Ok my turn… if things got so bad that the world needed repopulating, who from the bay would you choose to repopulate with, they don't have to be in this room" Ruby asked cheekily receiving a lot of groans.

"Ok its no biggy guys, ill go first, Xavier" She smiled lovingly towards her boyfriend who simply piped up "Ruby" causing both Charlie and Hugo to eye them suspiciously and warningly causing the room to laugh.

"Leah?" Ruby asked smirking.

"Do I have to answer this…. It stays in this room though right?" Upon seeing the inhabitants nod Leah smiled sheepishly "Miles" nobody seemed surprised with that one.

"Well, I guess it's a hard choice but I guess I will have to say Martha" Hugo grinned receiving a playful slap "Well I guess I have to say Hugo now, don't want to hurt his pride" Martha giggled when Hugo threw her a mock glare.

"Aden?" Ruby asked with a soft smile, hoping that the question wasn't going to hurt, what with him just losing his wife to cancer.

"I would have to say, Esther Anderson off of home and away, I mean she is hot!" He grinned cheekily at the others who laughed and accepted his answer even though it broke the rules.

"Alf?" Ruby giggled at him.

"Oh good grief, if I'm what's left to repopulate the world then I think we're all in trouble… ok I would have to say… Irene, iv always had a bit of a soft spot for her" He smiled almost dreamily as the others tried to hide their cringes at the mental images that popped into their heads.

"Charlz?" Ruby grinned wondering which man she would pick, would it be Hugo the man she cheated on Joey with, Miles the guy she kissed in the city but hasn't told Leah about yet, Roman the guy she dated for months who broke her heart, Angelo the cop killer who was hopefully out there somewhere bleeding to death at the side of a road, or possibly someone else.

"Easy, Joey" Charlie grinned dreamily into the distance.

"Err Charlz, I hope to hell the repopulation of the world isn't left to you because unless you know something I don't, that aint gonna happen with Joey" Ruby grinned cheekily.

"Oh well the world will just have to end then wont it" Charlie smiled towards Ruby; a frown quickly covered her face.

"She should be here by now, it's been hours, txt her again Ruby" Charlie smiled pleadingly.

"You txt her, she's your girlfriend" Ruby tossed her phone to Charlie, who was now glaring at her for the way she had said girlfriend in a cheesy mocking tone.

**_'Jo, its Charlz where r u I'm really beginning 2 worry, r u ok? C x'_ **Charlie hit the send button and sat staring at the phone causing the others to laugh softly at her, she grinned when the screen lit up and the phone vibrated in her hand.

**_'Just off the shore, is that _****_ur_****_ work trousers I c as a flag!! Will be 10 mins at most J xx'_ **Charlie shot of her chair and began pacing around the room with a smile on her face.

"She'll be here in ten minutes, Leah do you wanna start cooking?" Charlie asked with a grin, knowing that Joey would be starving after rowing a dingy to shore for hours.

Leah jumped up and began to turn the gas on, the meals already prepared lovingly by herself, Aden and Martha earlier on.

**_'Yeah, making a statement bout not working rite now, so glad ur nearly here, cant wait 2 c u iv missed u so so so much C xxx'_** Hitting the send button, Charlie made her way to the squad car, popping the boot she began to suit up, they had decided it would be safer to keep the guns and weapons locked away incase little hands got near them.

Georgie, Aden, Ruby and Xavier followed her, each grabbing a vest from the boot and fastening it up. Xavier made a grab for a gun but stopped abruptly when he was glared at by Charlie.

"I don't think so Mr, remember what happened last time you held a gun, I really don't want shooting thank you very much" Charlie warned him warmly causing Ruby to burst out laughing as she grabbed a rifle herself without being told off.

"Did dad show you how to shoot one of those too?" Charlie asked with a questioning stare.

"No, but it can't be much different, safety off, line up your target, pull the trigger" Ruby smiled at her boyfriend who watched her in awe.

"Yeah, but make sure you keep the butt right into your shoulder, if you fire and it isn't you'll get a kick back and find yourself laid on floor with George and I laughing at you" Charlie grinned, taking a handgun from the boot she handed it to Xavier who groaned.

"Hey, you're not getting a big toy until I've taught you how to use it and I know your not going to shoot one of us" Charlie told him with a smile. "I'll teach you tomorrow ok?"

Hugo made his way over, grabbing a vest he fastened it up and grabbed a rifle, noticing the only one without one was Xavier, he threw him a smile and raised his eyebrows, Xavier threw him a warning glance to shut up and not embarrass him any more.

"Guess it's about time you learnt that size isn't everything Xav's" Hugo grinned when the people around him laughed, ruffling his brother's hair he tugged him towards the door.

"Ok guys, the lights starting to fade out there so keep your eyes peeled, its been really quiet all day and its making me and George a bit edgy, Martha could you lock the door after us, we will knock three times to get back in ok?" Charlie smiled at Martha who nodded before she saluted her.

Unlocking the door the six people made their way onto the beach, Charlie grinned when she saw the orange dingy about twenty meters from her, she felt her heart pounding with excitement as Ruby cuddled into her.

As the dingy pulled up against the sand, Aden and Hugo moved into the sea slightly to help pull it in for them to get out.

Charlie was about to rush to greet Joey when something caught her eye, turning to the source of movement she felt her heart stop. There was several infected running towards them; at a quick guess Charlie would say there were eight of them. She spun around quickly lifting her rifle and taking the safety off, upon seeing her actions the others followed her line of sight, instantly seeing them running fast towards them. Each lifted their rifles, preparing to shoot to their death.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N - Ok so here you go... as requested the next chapter, lovingly written for you all!

Lil20 - Thankyou very much for your compliments, and yes i use humor as my defense mechanism so the whole of summer bay is going to aswell, i bet you guys dont find it as funny as i do though, there is a few things coming up in the future chapters that i have actually cried laughing at whilst proof reading, maybe im just easily pleased by my own humour lol! Thanks for the review though :o)

Filibuster - 'Dont make me shake me fist at you'.... seriously?? wow, im glad im not stuck in Zombie Summer Bay with you.... i can just imagine you now "Oi you Zombie scum.... if you take one bite out of me i swear i will shake my first at you and ground you!!"... remind me to avoid you in the post apocolyptic world... !! and that wasnt blackmail, just gentle persuasion!

So anyway, Here's the chapter, will all the team make is safely back inside the bunker? will someone become dinner? Will Joey get a chance to tell Charlie that she forgives her? Will Charlie get the chance to tell Joey that shes sorry? Will Leah get dinner cooked before she becomes dinner? Will Xavier shoot someone by accident? Will Ben like his new home? Will my A/N ever end so you can get on and read the chapter??? Will Joey punch Hugo when she realises he is still alive? Will she shoot him and pretend she thought he was infected.... to find out you better stop reading this, and read that stuff down there!

* * *

"Open fire!" Georgie yelled, raising her rifle and flicking the safety off, her heart thudding in her chest, her body trembling at the danger approaching them quickly.

The second her finger released the safety, she pulled the trigger easily, feeling the butt of the gun push against her shoulder. She watched as the infected dropped to the floor, smiling with a little relief that there was one less she moved her target to another, her heart stopped when she saw the infected she had just shot rise from the floor.

"Aim for the heads!" Charlie yelled moving closer to Ruby and Joey, determined to keep them safe at any cost. She fired a shot hitting one directly between the eyes, watching as it fell to the floor and remained down.

She knew that their ammo supplies were full now, but she had no idea how many more infected would come and she didn't want to find herself running low. She glanced warily at Joey, seeing the look of fear on her face she turned back quickly to the impending dangers, she felt her heart soar as she realised just how close they were getting, there was a lot of shot's being fired but not many hits being taken.

She dropped down onto one knee, preparing her gun, breathing in slowly she aimed at her first target hitting her in the left eye, moving to the second she fired a shot, missing it merely by millimetres before quickly firing another shot moving to the next target without watching it drop to the floor.

Noticing Charlie's improved aim in her new position, Georgie followed suit, lowering herself and firing sparsely but carefully, cheering to herself when she took two more down within a second of each other.

Aden seemed to be firing in any general direction of the infected, screaming when he hit one and they dropped to the floor motionless. He aimed for the next one realising that there weren't anymore he released his breath, not realising he had been holding it.

"Right lets get in the bunker before anymore guests come and visit us" Georgie stated over her shoulder, her rifle aimed high as she scanned the area infront of her determined to be ready for anymore. As each second passed the distance seemed to grow darker, setting an eerie glow across the beach.

"Well, that's definatly not how I imagined you getting on one knee for me!" Joey breathed out, finally being snapped from her frightened daze and seeing Charlie almost kneeling in the sea with her rifle held high.

"Welcome back to hell" Charlie grinned quickly at her, determined to ensure her friends safety back to the bunker before she allowed herself to relax and greet Joey properly.

"Aden, deflate the rig, we might need it some time" Charlie ordered from her position as Aden and Xavier made to deflate the life raft whilst Hugo helped Joey and Ben from it and to the shore.

"Know how to use one of these things?" Hugo smiled at the new comer who nodded nervously. Hugo thrust his gun into his hands, rushing back into the water to help his brother and friend, wanting to get back into the confines of the bunker as quickly as possible.

"Charlie… we have company" George almost whispered.

"Where?" Charlie grimaced as she glanced around the area looking for some kind of sign to the threat.

"11 o'clock, brow of the hill, we need to get back inside now" Georgie stated as she rose from her position and began to lead Joey and Ben towards the door. She slammed her hand on the door three times, hoping that the infected wouldn't be able to see their hide out from where they were.

"Guys come on!" Charlie hissed almost angrily as she rushed into the water and helped them lift the raft, running awkwardly towards the bunker with it. They rushed through the door, sighing in relief when it slammed shut and the lock was turned.

"Ok Ruby, Aden, Xavier, Hugo, George, Joey and I'm sorry I don't know your name, but more importantly everyone is inside!" Charlie heaved, the carrying of the semi deflated raft having taken its toll on her.

"Right get all the bolts shut" Charlie ordered, smiling when Hugo rushed forward to help his girlfriend secure the door.

"This place is safe right?" The male newcomer asked.

"Safe as we're gonna get" Charlie smiled at him. "Charlie Buckton" she held her hand towards him, he took it gratefully and smiled. "Ben, Ben Miller… thanks for the save out there, we would have been dinner if you lot hadn't have been out there"

As Ruby introduced Ben to the rest of the motley crew inside the bunker, Charlie grabbed Joey's hand and pulled her behind the cars, hoping for a moment alone together, well some form of being alone which was practically impossible in a one roomed bunker.

"Hey, your ok" Charlie smiled softy, the butterflies in her stomach began to flutter almost violently as she felt Joey's hand in her own. Now Joey was here infront of her she felt almost sick with nerves of what the conversation would bring.

"Yeah, thanks to you… if you hadn't have been out there waiting I would be a gonner right now" Joey stated almost sadly.

"Well in that case I'm glad I was there, if only to keep you safe" Charlie felt the blush rise to her cheeks, she couldn't believe the effect that Joey was beginning to have on her already.

"I'm glad too, wasn't quite the welcome home party I was expecting" Joey grinned, upon seeing the smile Charlie's heart began to flutter, she looked further up meeting Joey's eye, instantly falling deep into them.

"I'm so glad your back, I missed you so much, I've been worried sick about you" Charlie breathed all at once, not giving herself chance to speak slowly.

"Me too… Charlie I shouldn't have gone, I should have given you a chance and stayed, tried to sort things out instead of just running away and hiding from you" Joey admitted almost sadly.

"Hey, that's in the past now, you had every right to get up and leave, I don't blame you in the slightest, I'm so sorry about the whole… Hugo thing, I don't know what possessed me, I think maybe I was one of those infected things outside" Charlie tried to make light of the situation but felt terrible when she saw the pain flicker on Joey's beautiful features.

"Hey, this is a different world now, why don't we start again, forget about the mistakes that we once made and move forward and see where things go?" Joey asked hopefully, she knew it wouldn't be as easy as forgetting about it but she was right, things were different now, it was a different world with a lot of dangerous things waiting to take their lives, she didn't want to waste another moment of what time she had left fighting and arguing over something that happened in the past that she couldn't change.

"Hey, I'm Charlie Buckton, do you think it would be ok if I bought you a drink?" Charlie smiled sheepishly feeling like a complete tool.

"That would be lovely, I'm Joey by the way, Joey Collins" Joey smiled, clutching Charlie's hand tighter in her own.

"So we are ok then?" Charlie asked nervously, desperately hoping that Joey would say yes, a broad grin spread across her face when Joey nodded with a soft smile.

"Come on, buy me a drink and fill me in on what the hell has been going on since I left, I mean I was only gone three months and the world has literally collapsed without me" Joey grinned.

"Jo, my world collapsed the day you left" Charlie smiled sadly, Joey searched her eyes, seeing the pain held in them, she moved forward and wrapped her arms around the taller woman, pulling her head into her neck.

"That's the past now, I'm back and I'm not going anywhere, I couldn't even if I wanted to so I guess your stuck with me now" Joey smiled softly into Charlie's hair, inhaling the subtle scent of it that she had remembered so fondly.

"Dinners ready!" Leah shouted causing them to pull apart and smile sheepishly towards each other, Charlie made to move back towards the group expecting their tender moment to be over, she couldn't wipe the grin from her face when Joey remained holding onto her hand.

Ruby grinned broadly when they appeared from behind the cars, smiling goofily and pretending that they hadn't just sneaked off. She plonked herself down on one of the chairs smiling as she watched them. Xavier moved to sit between her legs on the concrete floor, relaxing back against her as he tucked into his vegetable curry.

"Ok so what's been going on, what have I missed?" Joey asked as she sat in the chair Charlie had saved for her before sitting down beside her, desperate to be close after three long months.

"Well, nothing much really, same old Summer Bay" Ruby grinned over causing the others to laugh softly.

"Seriously, what's going on, and where is everyone else?" She asked again once the laughter had died down.

"So far this is all the survivors we know about, Leah, Ruby, VJ, Georgie and I got here last night, we met Hugo, Martha, Xav and Aden on their way out of town this morning and we bumped into Alf at the bait shop when we went out for supplies" Charlie filled in between mouthfuls of the delicious food that Leah had managed to scrape together regardless of their crib with no kitchen.

"So who found this place then, I mean its lovely, love the wall paper its very… creepy old haunted house, and the no windows effect is just lovely if your into the whole kidnapped and locked in a dungeon look, you know who wants to see daylight anyway" Joey grinned cheekily at Charlie.

"That was me, we used to sneak down here when we were nicking off school and I brought them all here, and if you don't like it you can always pop outside for some fresh air and fine company" Ruby giggled at Joey who smiled back with affection.

"So what happened to you Jo, Ruby says you were attacked on the trawler?" Hugo asked as he swallowed a mouthful of his curry.

"Yeah, I woke up and heard this noise, when I looked outside I saw those things out there; I ran and strategically placed myself under the bed…"

"In others words she ran and hid" Ben added receiving a playful glare from Joey.

"Like I was saying, I was under the bed and three of those things came into my room, they looked around before moving off, I grabbed my phone and noticed big head hero over here had txt me, so I txt him, we formulated a plan, did a runner and after a few of the most intense and petrifying moments of my life, we managed to get in the raft and loose from the trawler, the rest you know" Joey threw Hugo a nervous smile, she really didn't like the guy but if she was going to be locked up in a concrete box with him she couldn't exactly make it obvious.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N - Well im glad you all seemed to like Joey getting there safely... just!

AJ- I seriously cannot BELIEVE you would dare to diss Cheryl Cole in a review TO ME... what is wrong with you?!?! seriously mate... your not my friend anymore, youve made me all sad now! Im not even going to offer you a brandy now... and i was going to... but no you had to go and Slate the Cole (or should i say Tweedy, pretty sure she will be going back to Tweedy now!) Oh and as for your request (not that i should give you anything now but a stony glare for saying mean things about Cheryl!) i have pre written a few chapters so i will make sure the snog goes in there but... i cant put it in till you catch up with me... sorry...

* * *

"You asleep Charlz?" Ruby whispered nervously. A few hours had passed since the adults in the group had decided it was time to get some sleep.

"Yeah, why are you?" Charlie asked as she moved her head from its comfortable position of being snuggled into Joey's neck.

"I can't sleep… what if they are still out there waiting for us to open the door tomorrow?" Ruby whispered the worry evident in her voice.

"Then we will just have to be extra careful and make sure we are prepared" Charlie whispered, trying to look at her daughter in the almost pitch black room.

"Do you think we are really safe in here?" Ruby asked unable to avoid voicing all her concern's now that she thought it was just her and Charlie alone.

"I dunno Rubes, I hope so… I mean if they know we are in here, they haven't found a way in…"

"…Yet" Ruby pointed out.

"Ok, while Leah is doing breakfast in the morning, we will do a search of the inside of the building and check that there is absolutely no way in or out of here other than those two doors, ok?" Charlie whispered as she reached out for where she expected Ruby's hand to lay.

"Thanks, I know I'm over reacting… its just…" Ruby smiled softly into the darkness, instantly soothed by her mother's warm hand caressing her own.

"Rube's its fine, you just want piece of mind, you want to know that we are all safe and to be honest, so do I" Charlie smiled into the dark as she felt Ruby tighten her hold on her hand.

"Thanks…. Mum…" Ruby said nervously, unsure of how Charlie would take being called the 'M' word.

"Shit…" Ruby jumped as she heard Charlie's voice break from a whisper.

"What… what's wrong?" Ruby stammered in the same volume, hoping that they weren't being invaded as she felt her heart stop.

"I just realised… I need to talk to Jo about the whole… you being my daughter thing" Charlie stated worriedly.

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure she will understand, she can't take it any worse than I did, and it's not as if she can go anywhere to get away from you is it?" Ruby smiled softly.

"Yeah I guess, add that to the list of things to do tomorrow" Charlie sighed audibly.

"It'll be ok Charlz" Ruby soothed.

"Come on, we need our beauty sleep, cant fight off zombies without looking hot!" Charlie stifled a soft giggle.

"Yeah your right that would just be wrong… Night Charlz, I love you" Ruby whispered softly.

"I love you too sweetheart" Charlie grinned into the night. "Sweet dreams"

Joey awoke finding herself tied up by something; at first she panicked, wondering what was going on and where she was, unused to waking and not being alone in the cabin bed of the trawler. She was instantly calmed as she smelt the scent that melted her heart, it was Charlie's perfume.

She opened her eye's and smiled as she found Charlie laid next to her, her head slightly above her own, whilst her legs and arms were wrapped possessively around her. She leant forward slowly and laid a soft kiss on Charlie's lips, grinning when she heard the taller brunette groan happily in her sleep.

"Morning Ms. Collins" Charlie's sleep filled voice broke the silence.

"Good Morning Senior Constable Buckton" Joey grinned happily as she watched Charlie blink back the sleepy fog from her eyes.

"God I missed waking up to you" Charlie cooed softly.

"Ditto… I seem to sleep a lot better in your arms" Joey cooed back before capturing Charlie's lips softly once more.

They were disturbed by a clattering of pans, Charlie spun around to see Leah, Ruby and Alf in the 'kitchen' area trying to prepare breakfast. They rose and made their way to join them, smiling when they caught their attention.

"Hey, what's for brekkie?" Charlie asked cheekily throwing a grin towards Leah.

"Well, I thought we would get rid of the stuff that would waste the quickest, try and make supplies last a bit longer" Leah announced as she pointed to the bread and fruit.

"Good idea Chef, I'm sure whatever you make will be delicious, it normally is" Joey smiled softly in Leah's direction.

"That's very sweet Joey, thank you!" Leah grinned towards her friend.

"Trust me, when you've eaten anything but food from the diner for the last three month's, you could cook worm soup and it will be delicious!" Joey grinned cheekily gaining a pout from Leah.

"Right Charlz, inspection time… come on, lets get it over with" Ruby announced breaking up the calm silence the group had fallen into.

"What's this?" Alf asked a little worriedly.

"Rubes was feeling a little jittery last night so I said I would inspect the place thoroughly this morning and make sure it is as safe as we think it is" Charlie announced as the others nodded happily.

"Want a hand?" Joey asked sweetly.

"Sure if you don't mind" Charlie smiled back just as sweetly causing Ruby to laugh and roll her eyes.

"Shut up and give us a hand" Charlie threw her a mock glare before they moved into a corner and began checking behind old units for hole's or cracks or anything that made the place not seem 100% safe.

A half hour later they returned to the kitchen area to find everyone else had joined in helping making sandwiches, all talking and laughing softly.

"All secure?" Alf asked cheerily.

"Sure is, the British army couldn't get in here without us unlocking that door" Charlie grinned.

"Thank god for that… it's not pretty but at least we are safe" Leah announced.

"Yeah, as long as we don't make it obvious we are here we should be ok" Charlie smiled to the group as she wrapped her arm around Joey's waist.

They all tucked into their sandwiches happily, talking idly about random things, each asking Joey about things she had gotten up to on her three month trip and asking Ben about his life.

"So now breakfast is out of the way, what's the plan for today?" Hugo asked warily, unsure if he even wanted to know the answer.

"I'm not sure, I don't think its safe for us to keep venturing out, but its also not good for us to just sit in here and wait for nothing, we need to make some kind of long term plan just incase…" Charlie sighed.

"Such as?" Alf asked a little confused.

"Such as, if we stay in here with no windows, we are pretty quickly going to run out of supplies, there isn't an endless amount of batteries to keep the place lit up through the day aswell as the night, and the hygiene facilities aren't exactly the Hilton standard are they?" Charlie stated.

"Ok so what you're saying is, we need to find somewhere more… homely?" Hugo asked with sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Yes Hugo, we need somewhere more homely" Charlie challenged him back.

"So, why don't we find somewhere and check it out?" Watson stated before realising the checking out bit would involve her.

"We could be walking into a trap, and anyway… where do we even start?" Martha stated, inviting herself into the conversation.

"What we could do with is a map… that way we could work out the… say top ten safest places and we could drive around and check them out before deciding which would be the safest for us to stay in" Ruby stated receiving a kiss on the cheek from her boyfriend.

"You've got your mother's brains as well as her looks" Xavier announced cheerily not realising Joey was unaware of the change of circumstances.

Both Ruby and Charlie threw him a wary glance before looking guiltily towards Joey who seemed to not even notice as she dug around in her backpack for her map, passing it to Charlie once she had found it.

"Ok, so what kind of place do we need?" Ben asked trying to involve himself in what seemed to be such a tight knit community.

"Well we need somewhere safe" Hugo pointed out and received a few glares from around the room before he held his hands up in defeat and threw an apologetic smile towards the newcomer.

"Ok Ben is right, we need some kind of list so we know exactly what we are looking for in a hide out…" Charlie announced and before she could finish her sentence Ruby had grabbed her note pad and pen and sat waiting eagerly.

"Well, we need somewhere with windows, but they need to be out of reach" Martha stated hoping that now she had given some input she could relax, she watched as Ruby scribbled her idea down.

"Toilets…. Oh and showers!" Ruby added dreamily causing a light giggle to erupt.

"A kitchen would be good, or at least a freezer and an oven… and a sink" Leah added thinking of the bare basics she would need to cook every day.

"We could do with somewhere we have our own garden so we can grow our own fruit and veggies…. Wont last long without the right vitamins and stuff" Aden stated thinking seriously long term.

"Higher up the better, doe's anyone know if these critters can climb stairs?" Alf sighed hoping he could find a skyscraper in the middle of Summer Bay.

"Yeah, they climbed the stairs on the trawler, they could turn handles aswell" Ben stated, smiling nervously.

"Ok, awesome!… maybe we should be writing a list of things we know about them too… I mean if they don't start dying off we are going to need to know how to defend ourselves against them" Watson threw in and smiled as Ruby rolled her eyes at her and threw another pad and pen in her direction.

An hour or so later and the group sat silently, each mulling over the task they found themselves dealing with. Each one trying to keep their own spirit's up and fight off any worry and panic trying to enter their brain.

"Right so…. Where is there on the map that comes close to what's on our list?" Charlie asked trying to force herself to be objective and cheery so not to alarm the rest of the group. She was met with deafening silence.

"Well, I guess the surf club kind of fit's in, I mean it has windows on the first floor but not many, and there is plenty of facilities there as long as the electricity doesn't cut out that it" Alf stated nervously, unsure of what the surf club would hold, he glanced around and noticed the smiling faces nodding towards him.

"Ok and what if the surf club is a no-go… is there anywhere else?" Charlie asked looking to each face, she once again was met with silence. "Look's like it's the surf club or the surf club!" Charlie frowned.

"Yeah but what happens when the power goes out?" Xavier asked worriedly, not trying to put a dampener on things but also not wanting to settle down somewhere then have to move again.

"Isn't there an old genny in the basement?" Martha asked quietly, wondering what else the basement would hold.

"Yeah but it runs off fuel love, and there is only enough in the store to last a day or so" Alf stated sadly.

"No but we could collect some over time, sure it wont last forever but it's a start... and we would only need it to light up through the night" Charlie grinned, feeling a little more at ease now a plan seemed to be formulating.

"What about the fridges and freezers though, surely they will need to be powered all day?" Leah frowned.

"I think I could help there, you see the diving shop was going to be eco friendly, meaning I have some fairly large solar panels waiting in the store to be fitted, they should run enough power to last a while once they get going" Hugo glanced at Charlie hopefully.

"Excellent, ok so that just leaves the problem of finding out if its safe and getting the buggers out and keeping them out…" Watson smiled thankfully at Hugo for his input. The room fell silent once more as everyone fell into their own thoughts of how to solve the next problem.

"Well, we could always make sure the surf club door is locked while we secure the outside, then once its safe and we are sure the only way in or out is through the front door we could unlock it and flush them out somehow" Joey piped up knowing it was a risky strategy but so far it was the only strategy.

"And how exactly do we secure the outside while those things are outside with us, you saw how fast they were yesterday and how quick they can creep up on you, and I'm sure if you ask Georgie she will tell you how bad their breath is while they are trying to take a bite…" Aden frowned at Joey instantly thinking the plan was too dangerous.

"Ok smart arse, you come up with a better plan" Joey threw him a mock glare and smiled when he shut up.

"We will just have to have tighter security…" Charlie frowned knowing that her input wasn't helpful.

"Or we make sure we have a full visual of the area, have the sharpest shooters on eye out in different places and make sure we are always ready to up and leave in a seconds notice" Georgie thought aloud.

"How can we do that, there is two trained shooters in the room George" Charlie groaned, wondering how to get around the hurdle.

"Ok well how about we have a really close safe zone… somewhere within safe distance we can get to quick and secure ourselves?" Leah asked.

"Such as, where around the surf club is there such a place" Martha asked, wracking her own brains.

"What about the tree's, If Charlie and Georgie were on the roof of the police station and those things could climb tree's why didn't they go up the tree to get them?" Ruby asked.

"Ok, so I guess the question is, who can climb a tree really quickly?" Charlie groaned looking around the room at the nervous faces avoiding her gaze.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N - Ok guys, chapter time. got some bad news... there wont be any updates between thursday night and tuesday evening... im taking my best mate away to Glasgow for her B'day to see 30 Seconds To Mars (if you dont know them, check them out on youtube... their best songs are From Yesterday, The Kill, Beautiful Lie, Kings & Queens, This is War... to be honest most of their stuff is awesome.... and i get to stand close to them!! EXCITED!)

So anyway, there is your warning... i have been writing this for like three days straight now... which you may all think is good but considering i have an exam on tuesday and wednesday and havent even started revising for EITHER yet... its really not!! anyways i will try and stick a few chappies up tomorrow to last you over my period gone missing.

Ok so without stalling much more here is your next chapter, guess who is on running duty... and guess who is about to recieve a massive bombshell.... uh oh!

AL xxx

This chapter is dedicated to my princess who is 5 today, Happy Birthday to her! (Neice not daughter... lets clear that up before any one else mistakes her for my daughter... not funny!)

-----------------------------------R--E--V--I--E--W----P--L--E--A--S--E-----------------------------------

"Jo you don't have to do this" Charlie sighed as she watched the woman she loved suit up in a stab jacket and stretch her body as if trying to get accustomed to its weight and the restrictions it would cause to her movement.

"Charlz come on, I can't sit around while everyone else puts themselves in danger, I'm fast and you know I am, I kicked your arse at the beach didn't I?" Joey grinned cheekily.

"That doesn't mean you can outrun those things" Charlie stated trying to hide her smile at Joey's competitive streak showing and how cute it was.

"Ok well how about this for a fact, I know fine well you will protect two people above everyone else, me and Ruby… so if I cant outrun them, I know I have the fasted finger in the Bay watching me with a gun" Joey grinned as she watched Charlie frown and try not to blush at the double meaning.

"I'm not gonna talk you out of this am I?" Charlie groaned.

"Nope, so quit whinging and get ready to go to Hugo's shop" Joey grinned as the woman before her rolled her eye's adorably.

"Hey… are you ok with the whole… Hugo being here… thing?" Charlie asked nervously.

"I mean, I think the guy is a tool, and my idea of a fun time isn't living with him, but I suppose he has his uses, as long as he stays away from me… and you" Joey added a little nervously not wanting Charlie to take her statement in the wrong way and think she was being over possessive.

"He and Martha are together… quite in love they are actually" Charlie mused softly hoping to ease Joey's nerves.

"Is that so? Poor Martha!" Joey giggled causing Charlie to grin.

"It's in the past Charlz, don't worry about it, it's just something I'm going to have to get used to" Joey forced a smile to her face.

"There's something else I need to tell you… it's about Ruby" Charlie groaned inwardly, praying for Joey to be ok with her secret.

"Is she ok?" Joey asked worriedly as she noticed Charlie pale.

"Yeah… well the thing is… she is…. God why is this so hard to say to you?... The thing is Ruby is… she's…" Charlie felt herself panic; she tried to breath but struggled to catch her breath.

"What she is trying to say is… Ruby is her daughter" Ruby announced quietly as she glanced worriedly at Charlie who fought to catch her breath as she leaned against the wall.

"Her what? I'm sorry did you just say that Ruby is her daughter, that you're her daughter… not her sister but her daughter as in Charlie is YOUR mother…like she gave birth to you mother?!" Joey shrieked causing a few heads to turn.

Ruby nodded as she moved towards Charlie and led her to the floor. "I'm sure Charlie will explain when she's learnt how to breathe again, its taken some time to understand and get used to it but yes, Charlie is my mother and although it's a little weird, I'm glad she is" Ruby threw a pleading smile towards Joey who jumped to life and rushed to Ruby's side to check on Charlie.

"Charlz take a deep breath, come on breathe!" Ruby soothed as Joey began to stroke Charlie's hair softly trying to soothe her.

"You don't hate me?" Charlie managed to gasp as she looked deep into Joey's eyes.

"I think I knew, I mean all the sign's were there weren't they?" Joey stated thoughtfully as she glanced between the two people she thought of formally as sisters, seeing confusion written over each of their faces.

"What signs?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Oh come on… Charlie always looked after you religiously, she mothered you from before I even met either of you, If you were out late or she didn't know where you were she would always subtly clock watch and stare down the door waiting for you to be home safe, and you… you doted on her affection, it didn't matter what your friends thought as long as Charlie approved… you are so mother and daughter even if you pretend not to be" Joey grinned cheekily causing the Buckton girls to grin at each other.

"You're ok with me being a mum to a teenager though?" Charlie asked nervously.

"I guess so seen as you always were… I always saw you as a mother to her anyway so its not much different now is it?" Joey stated looking lovingly into Charlie's blue pool's.

"Well apart from the fact you're now going to be step mother to a teenager" Ruby grinned as she watched Joey feign shock.

"Oh well, it just means I get to ground you when you annoy me" Joey giggled causing Charlie to smile.

"No way!" Ruby said shocked as she looked to Charlie for confirmation.

"You heard what Joey said... now vanish before she has you doing chores aswell" Charlie grinned lovingly at her daughter, her heart feeling lighter as she watched the two most important people in her life interact.

"Ok, I will go and pretend to be busy… but just remember you're in a room full of people… so no shenanigans!" Ruby grinned as she kissed Charlie on the forehead and left the two women alone.

"You're really ok with this?" Charlie asked nervously now she was alone with Joey.

"I'm really ok with this, I guess there is a lot more I should know about this but I'm guessing it can wait till later?" Joey sighed as she noticed the rest of the party hovering around the door waiting for them.

"Yeah sure, and so you know… I love you for being so cool with this" Charlie smiled sadly.

"So you know… I love you even though you're a yummy mummy"

* * *

Hugo's car pulled up outside his shop as close to the door as possible, the inhabitants of the vehicle inspected the area silently without moving.

"Seem's clear… no infected again" Hugo stated as he glanced at the clock and noticed it was roughly the same time they had been here a few days earlier.

"Strange… maybe they don't like daylight" Ruby stated as she watched the door to the shop intently for any sign of movement.

"Think that's vampires not zombies Rubes" Joey piped up gaining her a few giggles and a glare from Ruby.

"Smart arse… so are we ready to do this?" Ruby asked as she glanced at the nervous faces surrounding her.

"Yep, ready as ever… got my walkie, got my gun and got my legs… got everything I need" Joey grinned nervously at Ruby as she patted the gun in the utility belt Charlie had given her to wear for ease of access.

"Ok, you know the plan… Georgie and I will be right behind you; if we get separated you call for backup, don't try and be a hero!" Charlie warned lovingly.

"Yes dear, can we go and get this done or are we gonna sit around and discuss it all day? Cause if we are could we do it over a coffee?" Joey grinned.

"Fine, guys you know the deal… when we give the all clear you run and link the trailer up and get ready to help us load up, if there is any sign of movement or you get in the slightest jittery about something you let us know over the walkies, ok?" Charlie watched as Hugo, Ruby, Aden and Ben nodded glumly.

With nothing left to hold them back, Georgie and Charlie exited the back of the car first, raising their rifles and making sure it was safe for Joey to get out. Joey jumped from the back of the car and glanced around; forcing her nerves away she glanced at the building and hoped with all her heart that the place was empty.

* * *

a/n - but will it be empty? would i be mean enough to kill joey off?? i think we all know the answer to that... go on and press the review button..... i know you want to..... look how appealing it is, plus you will make the day of this review whore.... goooooooo onnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!! :o)


	18. Chapter 18

A/N - Ok guys heres your next chapter.

118118 - You maybe onto something there, guess you will just have to read on to find out... there is a point there you are wrong about... atleast i hope you are wrong otherwise i made a monumental cockup without even realising, after you have read the next (thing its the next one or maybe the one after that... definatly in the next two chaps!!) you can have the pleasure of checking up on my cockup and if i have made one i will name my first born after you (lol!)

AJ - You could be right... where all these 'critters'?! they've gotta be somewhere... well i guess like the telephone directory up there (118118) your just going to have to read on to find out the answers to your questions... as for Cheryl i have been telling people for months that one day seen she would see sence and dump the prat, now i just need her to come home so i can accidentily bump into her and be her shoulder to cry on.... ;o)... where's your update btw.... come on i wanna see what happens before i leave!

Lil20 - Sorry but i have plans for Hugo... hes been written so far as a decent guy who made a mistake, im ignoring all that rubbish that happened on the show, so unrealistic anyway, why would you want to hurt Charlie?! anyways... so far he's a good guy which is why Joey hasnt kneecapped him yet, but we will see what the future brings, i have a feeling there could be bigger problems that Hugo in the world now.... like where is Ruby's father??!! ;o)

Anyway... heres your chapter, thanks for the reviews guys.... hugs and kisses sent out to each of you!

AL x

* * *

Joey made way for the door carefully, she felt her stomach jump as she reached it, glancing behind her she noticed Charlie and George with their backs to her, watching out for any incoming dangers, shaking the thoughts of how hot Charlie's arse looked in riot gear from her mind, Joey grabbed the handle and felt her tension ease when she noticed it was still locked, that had to be a good sign that it was still locked from when the search party had visited it a few days previously.

Taking the key from the utility belt, she slid it easily inside the lock and turned it almost silently, sighing when she heard the mechanism clink informing her that the door was now unlocked.

She twisted the handle and took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever could be behind the door. She glanced back at Charlie who glanced quickly over her shoulder, her smile filling Joey with confidence as she turned back to the door and pushed it open.

She released her breath when nothing happened but the door swinging infront of her, replacing the keys in the utility belt she grabbed the torch and flicked it on, moving it inside the building, determined to be cautious before she entered the shop. After a few moments of allowing the light to check the room she sighed.

"Ok guy's this is it" Joey forced a grin at Charlie before she confidently stepped inside, following Charlie's instructions of keeping her back to a wall so that nothing could creep up on her, she watched as Charlie positioned herself in the door pointing inwards of the shop.

She moved the torch around searching for the key box that Hugo had described to her, finally spotting it she gulped as she tried to build her bravery up, not feeling any change she decided to just go for it and took a deep stride forward towards the cash desk, she peered over it to ensure there was nobody hiding behind it awaiting her, when satisfied she moved around the desk and towards the key box, deciding to be prepared she grabbed the key she was looking for before putting the other keys in the belt, you never know when you would need any them after all.

Her first mission complete she turned and gave Charlie the 'ok' sign, signalling that she had gotten the key she needed. Charlie nodded back with a slight smile, determined to keep focussed and keep her woman safe.

Joey moved round back into the store and moved towards the front door, she handed the key to Charlie who passed it back to George who ran towards the car and gave the key to Hugo before dashing back to the door, watching as Hugo pulled away as silently as possible.

Once the car was out of sight, Charlie and George moved inside the building and watched as Joey locked the front door to the shop, each of the women glancing nervously at each other knowing they had just locked themselves in with anyone else that could be in there.

"Ok, lets first do a quick scout of the other two room's Hugo told us about then get the stuff we need ok?" Watson tried to sound unnerved but failed.

Charlie and Joey nodded as they followed her to the back room, Joey grabbing the gun from Charlie's utility belt for caution as they moved towards the door that had a sign reading 'Private', that they knew to be Hugo's office of some sorts.

Georgie positioned herself next to the door and awaited Charlie to get into position, as they had done numerous times before George grabbed the handle ready to push the door open, whilst Charlie readied her gun to fire should she need it, Joey hung back to Charlie's right her gun also trained towards the door just incase. Within one swift move the door was open and Charlie had released the breath she was holding.

Moving into the room Charlie kept her back against the door as she entered, clearing the room to the left, Georgie entered next moving far into the room before checking behind the door, next entered Joey who looked a little pale and out of place.

"Ok, I have the door, check for supplies while I keep watch" Charlie almost ordered, but her voice was more asking than telling as she glanced at her friend and the woman she loved who nodded at her before raking through the drawers and cupboards for anything useful.

"Ok I think that's about it… shall we move to the last room?" Georgie asked.

"Wait, what if there is other survivors, we should leave a message so they can contact us" Joey stated as if thinking for the first time there could be other people in the same position they were.

"We can't exactly write we are in the boat house come and find us… what if those things can read?" Georgie asked quietly, thinking it a good idea but not wanting to risk their lives.

"What if we try to keep one walkie on, and leave a message to go to channel whatever… I mean I haven't heard those things talk just growl and snarl" Charlie stated over her shoulder.

"Great idea babe, which channel?" Joey grinned, glad to have thought up some way of helping others, if there were any.

"Well, we all have our walkies on channel 4 so at least we know that one will be in use most" Georgie stated and watched as Charlie nodded her head in agreement.

Joey moved over to Hugo's 'desk' which looked tidier since she and Georgie ransacked it than it did before, and grabbed a few black markers she had seen previously.

Taking the lid off she moved to one wall that could be seen from outside the window and began to write, stepping back she admired her handy work.

**If you can read this, then your not alone… find a walkie or radio and call channel 4 for help, if you have no radio head for the trousers**

"Ok Picasso, can we get on with our hunt now?" Georgie smiled cheekily towards Joey who grinned.

"Sure, let's go bodyguard" Joey grinned back at her before moving towards Charlie.

They dumped their finds to the left of the front door and made their way into what Hugo had described to them as his stock room, using the same strategy they entered the room safely to find stacks of diving, camping, fishing and general outdoor activity stuff piled around the edges of the room, obviously waiting for their owner to organise them.

"Well looks like there is plenty of stuff we can use in here..." Joey sighed as she looked at the sheer amount of junk Hugo had left in the room.

"Well there is no point taking it all… we will end up with too much junk and not enough living space" Georgie frowned.

"Ok, well we could always roughly organise it, I mean stuff that we probably wont need we could chuck in Hugo's office where there is a window, then lock that door and write a 'keep out' note on the door, then put the stuff we wanna take now at the door and then lock this door with a message on it, it should be safe enough to store, there isn't any windows in here" Charlie thought aloud and smiled when both women nodded at her.

"Ok so that's a plan, however… what happens if something gets in through the window out there when we aren't here?" Joey asked nervously.

"well, you picked up all the keys to the place, I'm sure Hugo will have a key to that door hidden behind that pile, we will just have to clear the way through to the door" Charlie smiled as she pointed to a large metal escape door behind Joey.

"God your smart Buckton" Georgie grinned as she placed her gun on the floor and began to shift piles of stuff into need and not need piles. Charlie took it upon herself to remove the piles of 'not needed' into Hugo's office, keeping a check on the window's as she moved around the building.

"Well that didn't take as long as I thought" Joey frowned as she looked at the now somewhat tidier store room. Taking out her pen she wrote a similar message on the wall and smiled before picking up the walkie from her belt and pressing the send button.

"Hugo, do you copy?" Joey frowned into the radio causing Charlie to grin apologetically at her.

"Sure do, all sorted this end, everything ok over there?" The voice crackled from the small black radio in Joey's hand.

"Sure is, your shop is now tidy and ready for business" Joey joked with a mischievous grin.

"Ahh you're an angel, ill send your pay cheque through the post! You guy's ready to be picked up?" Hugo smiled into the radio, at least Joey was joking with him, it was better than her having a vendetta against him at a time like this.

"Sure are, can you come round front so we know it's safe to unlock?" Joey asked not wanting to unlock the door to find some unwanted customers.

"On our way now, give us two ticks" Hugo stated into the radio, the three women glanced around the room idly checking that they hadn't missed anything useful before the radio jumped to life.

"Ok guys I'm at the door, seems clear" Hugo sang into the radio as he peered out around the car knowing that if something was coming one of the many eyes in the car would catch it.

He glanced in the rear view mirror and saw the door to his shop opening and the three women begin to pile stuff out. "Right guys, out you get and make yourselves useful" he grinned, he had the easiest job, sitting in the car just incase they needed a quick get away.

He watched as the others loaded up trailer that Ruby, Aden and Ben had just attached onto the back of his Ute with supplies from inside the shop. Before turning his attention back to keeping watch.

"Ok all sorted" Aden grinned as he jumped back in the car after helping Charlie, Joey and Georgie in.

"Excellent… so, the surf club then?" Hugo asked nervously.

"Yep… to the surf club" Charlie sang, trying to keep the spirits up in the car.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- G'day readers. fellow writers and to all those lovely reviewers! Well here is the next chapter, sorry you had to wait for it, life got in the way, actually im not sorry because i had an awesome weekend away in bonnie Glasgow!

So no big a/n's today just a chapter for you, hope you all like it, i have decided to take a slight step back with this after FCBC started writing Very Strange Things (BTW FC you need to pull your finger out girlie!!) i didnt want my 'version' to be too simular to hers so i decided to go along the lines of rebuilding after the apocalyse while she did the whole fighting zombies to the death. line. so although we arn't out of the woods just yet, dont be expecting too many hair raising zombie moments, because that's not what im all about, although there will be a few suprises tossed in for fun... basically keep reading and keep reviewing, you know it makes my day..

Here you go, Chapter 19, and im gonna dedicate it to my good pal 118118, just to cheer her up, keep smiling and congrats on the job... you won that race fair and square... LnL!

Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think, even if you just put 'shite' in the review :0)

AL xxx

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

They sat in a car park near the surf club watching, it had been over an hour now and nothing had happened, not a bird in the sky, not a sound in the air, nothing moved. It was as if the inhabitants of the car sat looking at a photo of the surf club, it unnerved each person as they continued scoping the area.

"Ok so what now, there is nothing going on outside the surf club so what now, do we go in and check it out or what?" Ruby asked having enough of sitting and getting more and more nervous as each moment passed.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea to go in there" Charlie stated with a dry throat, she was used to sitting for hours upon hours on stake outs but this particular one made her uneasy.

"Why not, you just went in the 'dive shop' if you can call it that" Aden asked receiving a glare from Hugo.

"I dunno, the place is giving me the creeps right now, I don't think it's safe to go in" Charlie stated as the others sighed.

"So we stick with the earlier plan, lock the doors, secure the outside then drive them out?" Georgie asked and frowned when Charlie nodded.

"And what happens if they won't come out after we have secured it?" Joey asked nervously.

"Then we go in and kick them out" Charlie stated giving Joey a look that meant they go in hard and heavy with the guns, she nodded thoughtfully.

"Ok… well I'm going to do my side of the plan, you two ready to watch my back?" Joey asked trying to hide the fright in her voice; she gulped loudly when the two cops nodded their heads at her.

A few seconds later and Charlie, Joey and George were once more stood outside the car, each wondering why all the dirty and dangerous jobs were left to them. Each feeling more nervous than earlier, they began to move slowly towards the surf club.

Georgie stopped about half way between the car and surf club and got down on one knee, and readied her rifle, she hoped to hell Ruby who was beside the car with a rifle didn't hit her in the cross fire.

Charlie and Joey carried on silently, as they reached the corner, Joey stopped as she waited for Charlie's signal, she watched as Charlie took a few strides back and positioned herself to have both Joey and the door in view, getting down on her knee she readied her rifle and gave Joey the signal.

Joey took a deep breath and forced herself to be confident in Charlie's aim should anything happen. She moved slowly and carefully towards the surf club entrance, the keys to the building clutched in her clammy hand. She moved with her back to the building almost touching the wall as she edged towards the door.

Her heart began to pound as the noises from inside reached her ear's, she froze panicked and glanced back at Charlie and tried to signal that there was something inside. Charlie nodded in understanding and turned the safety off and signalled to Georgie to do the same.

Joey took a deep breath and moved closer to the door, now merely a meter and a half from it she could smell the air of the surf club causing her to gag. It smelt how she imagined burning flesh to smell, the image of her friends on the trawler inched into her brain causing her to lose focus, she shook the images from her head and prepared herself to grab the door.

She inched closer and peeped into the space to check there was nothing obstructing the door from being shut before she made her move, happy it was a case of doing it and doing it quick, she readied herself, forcing her heart rate and breathing to calm down she lurched forward to grab the door but shrieked when an infected lunged towards her.

Without thinking she spun out of its clutch and began to run in the opposite direction, daring to glance behind her to see if she was getting away she saw it in the middle of path on the floor emitted an awful screaming sound she hadn't heard in her panic. She stopped and looked towards Charlie who glanced back nervously at her.

Joey grabbed her walkie and called for Charlie "Did you just see that?" Joey asked a distinct quiver in her voice.

"Yeah I did, that explains why we never see them when we go out scouting" Charlie replied almost thoughtfully.

"You think that happens to them all?" Joey asked nervously, wondering if any of the others she could see inside the building would make a dash for her.

"I dunno, why don't you try and get another one to come out" Charlie giggled softly.

"Oh sure, why don't I just wiggle and dance and see if any of them fancy working up an appetite" Joey frowned over at Charlie who smiled back at her.

"Ok well, funny thing is, if I put my hand in there to shut the door, they will drag me inside and then I'm dinner…. So what now?!" Joey sounded frustrated.

"Guy's any idea's?" Charlie asked into the walkie hoping for some inspiration.

"I have an idea… it's a bit risky and I need some rope but…. Its worth a try" Georgie spoke nervously into the walkie.

"Ok well, if they cant and wont come outside you guys may as well come this way, as long as the suns up we are safe apparently" Charlie called and watched as Georgie got up and Hugo pulled the Ute and trailer over to where Charlie was.

Grabbing a length of rope from the trailer, Georgie and Charlie made their way over to Joey as the others got out the Ute feeling fairly safe in the outdoors' for the first time since all hell broke loose.

They all watched in confusion as Watson made a knot in the rope then looked back at the others.

"Ok so… no piss taking but I grew up on a farm, my dad wanted me to take over the family business so made sure I knew how to run the farm. This here is a lasso, the idea is, we catch it around the handle and then pull the door shut, once I do that, I want Joey to run forward and lock it while I keep a hold of it…. Got it?" Georgie spoke trying to ignore the cheeky grins that were held on many of the faces infront of her.

"Ok" Joey agreed, getting the key ready and preparing herself for the sprint to the door.

"Shit" Georgie spat angrily as she missed the handle by a mile "I need to get closer" Moving towards the building Watson positioned herself and began to loosely swing the lasso around her head, preparing her aim as she did, releasing the rope it hit the handle and bounced on the floor where she watched several infected make a grab for it.

She yanked it out of the door quickly and pulled it back to herself and readied herself for another attempt.

"Imagine it's a cow George" Charlie called over, amusement in her voice, her face cracked when someone moo'ed behind her causing the group to laugh. Shooting the group a glare she focused her attention back on the door, determined to prove her worth. Swinging it over her head again she released the rope and grinned as it landed loosely on the handle, knowing a wrong movement could nudge it off the door she moved carefully, planning her next move she waited with bated breath.

"On the count of three, make a run for the door" Watson called to Joey, who nodded nervously back.

"One…" Georgie called.

"Moo" someone called from behind her causing her to snort in laughter despite herself.

"Three" She called as she spun the rope around her arm and pulled the rope as tight as she could, grinning when she saw the door slam shut as Joey dived towards it.

Joey slumped down as she breathed hard, glad that the door between them was now firmly locked and glad that the inhabitants of summer bay choose metal or hard wood doors as apposed to normal flimsy laminate doors.

She jumped in fright as something banged hard on the door beside her, nervously she returned to the group, wanting to feel the safety once more.

"Well done Georgie Wayne" Charlie grinned as her co-worker joined the group again.

"Funny… why do I get the feeling I'm going to be the butt of all jokes from now on?" Georgie asked wondering why she had felt the need to show off her skills.

"Because you are?" Ruby grinned cheekily.

"Oh great, now little Buckton has joined in… could this day get any worse?" Georgie frowned.

"Although this is a lovely dear diary moment, do you lot think we should maybe get on with putting these bars on the windows before it gets any later and the sun starts to go down?" Aden asked breaking the jokes.

"Yeah your right… doofus" Joey grinned at him as she made to grab a window grate from the trailer. Rolling his eyes in amusement Aden followed to help laughing as the others groaned and joined in.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- Ok i totally suck at updating!! i have tried so hard to get back into writing Every Cloud but its just not coming right now, i actually read the entire thing in a week to try and spur me on and nothing!! Im so so sorry i havent updated for ages but i have just started back at work after 18 months and been promoted to acting MD so life went from not working and enjoying my freedom to being busy to being totally manic... seriously ask 118118 & AJ how crazy things are... they will back me up that im never around anymore :(

Anyways, i have a little stockpile of this fic and although its not getting many reviews i really enjoy writing it for some reason so im just gonna carry on with this one for just now and hope EC gets back in my blood, if not... well we will see what happens!

Thanks to you all for hanging around and thanks to 118118 for kicking my backside and telling me i HAVE to post or she will ground me.... cheers mother......f........... ;-)!

Hope you all enjoy the chapter, a new stragler appears and someone we know and love (although we could hate them for not offing Angelo when they had the chance!) turns to the dark side....

If you want me to carry on with this your gonna have to review coz if there are no reviews im just gonna give up and spend my time working instead of playing... seriously for the state of my mental health you need to review!!

Enjoy

AL

"Hey Charlz, we have four grates left and all the ground floor windows are done… there are five first floor windows, what should we do?" Watson called over to her friend who was checking the grates were firmly in place by hanging off them to check.

"Go for the four easiest entry window's better be safe than sorry, can you reach them?" Charlie called as she made her way over smiling as Ruby passed her a bottle of water to take a sip.

"Yeah if Hugo brings the car over I should reach if I stand on the roof, it's not that high really" Georgie smiled as Hugo groaned.

"It's only a car Hugo!" Aden laughed.

"Yeah, a car that cost me a fortune to show off my business" Hugo frowned.

"Well just think, the economy has gone bust, so you can walk into any car garage and pick up any car you want for free!" Aden grinned back at him dreamily thinking of how hot an Aston or Ferrari would look.

"Boy's you can talk and dream of car's at the safe house, for now can we focus on the window's before night starts, were running out of time" Charlie sighed as she glanced up at the sky and noticed the sun making its start to descent.

"Yeah she's right, where do you want the Ute Watson?" Hugo asked knowing there was no point arguing.

Twenty minutes later and three of the four bars were on the windows and George and Ruby were feeling a little tired from their excursions. Whilst they fitted the bars, Charlie, Joey, Aden and Ben had been scouting the area trying to make plans for the future.

Charlie shot around as she heard a shriek, finding her sister and George jumping from the roof of the car.

"What's going on, are you two ok?" Charlie called as she ran over.

"Someone jumped at the window, scared the crap out of me!" Ruby almost sobbed, trying her hardest to be brave. Charlie glanced up at the window and frowned when it looked empty.

"What do you mean someone, an infected or a survivor?" Charlie questioned.

"I dunno Charlie, I guess I was too busy shitting myself to stop and say G'day!" Ruby glared at the taller brunette whose face broke into a grin at her sarcasm.

"You can't be my daughter; you're way too much of a scaredy cat!" Charlie grinned as she made way to the car and climbed up.

"Charlz, I really don't think you should be doing that!" Georgie called out as she hugged Ruby towards her, feeling the effects of fright also.

"I'm just gonna peep in and make sure everything is ok" Charlie called back as she opened the car door to climb up.

"Charlie, please don't, your scaring me" Joey called out as she made way to Ruby and held her hand nervously.

"Jo calm down, I'm just going to check the coast is clear, then we can put this last grate up and head back, it will take two seconds!" Charlie grinned back at her girlfriend and daughter who watched her full of fear.

She climbed up on the roof and watched as Aden, Hugo and Ben grabbed the rifles and pointed them towards the window.

"Geez, talk about being a bunch of scaredy cats, seriously it will be Ruby's imagination playing up on her" Charlie laughed at the three boys who stood nervously looking up at her, she moved her glance to Ruby, Joey and George who stood holding each other, then to Xavier who stood with the car keys in his hand looking like he was ready to dive into the car and drive.

With a slight scoff Charlie turned around, determined to put her friends minds at ease about the mysterious figure in the window, as she turned she yelped in fright as she saw a face staring back at her, she heard the other in the group each let out a yelp.

She stared at the face through the mucky window, unsure what to do. Her vision was distorted by the muck, grime and blood, smeared across the window, suddenly the window inched forward, Charlie moved back unsure.

Each person watched on in horror as a hand snaked out from behind the window, each inspected the hand expecting to see it green and yellow blotched and surprised to find it the normal tanned skin colour.

"Who is that?!" Charlie called the fear evident in her voice.

She watched as the hand retreated and a single finger moved to the faces lips, Charlie nodded in understanding and edged towards the window.

"Charlie what are you doing?" Ruby called up in fright, Charlie glared down from the roof of the car and made the same gesture, telling them all to be quiet.

As she reached the window she whispered quietly "Who's in there?" she waited in silence.

"Is that you Charlie?" the voice came from inside almost inaudibly.

"Yeah, who's that?" Charlie whispered back, the fear building inside of her.

"It's Rachel, I have Tony in here too, he got bit by one of those infected things and he's turning into one of them, he's asleep right now but every hour or so he becomes more like one" Rachel whispered full of fear.

"Ok, come on I have to get you out of there" Charlie whispered back.

"I can't just leave him there to die!" Rachel whined, speaking properly for the first time.

"Rach you have to, its not Tony anymore, please just climb out and we can help you, please Rach" Charlie begged as she pulled the window open as far as it would and retched as she saw the blood on the floor in the room.

"I can't leave him Charlie, I just cant" Rachel sobbed quietly.

"Rachel, look at me, right now you need to climb out this window and come back with us, when we come back in the morning, we will check on Tony and see how he is and then decide what to do, but right now, you need to get out here!" Charlie looked deep into Rachel's eyes as she spoke smoothly, using all her training to get her point across.

Rachel nodded sadly as she turned to grab her large flight bag she made for the window, turning back to look sadly at her husband.

"Come on Rach, you know it's what he would have wanted" Charlie soothed as she grabbed the bag and passed it down to Xavier.

She helped Rachel climb through the window before Grabbing the grate and screwing it into the wall, determined to keep whatever Tony was turning into away from her and her family.

As they all jumped in the car, Hugo turned the engine over, determined to get them home safe before the sun went down, as they drove away they didn't notice the two blood shot eye's glaring after them, watching where they headed, determined to get his revenge on his so called friends taking his wife away from him.


	21. Chapter 21

Well Hello... ok so i have been harrassed, i have been told off, i have been bribed and here it is... your next chapter, aparantly this one has overtaken EC and no one cares about it anymore and would rather i just focused on this one...

Guys im so sorry for my appauling updating lately, seriously life has been totally manically crazy for me, im talking full on craziness... there have been days where i have worked 19, 20 hours, infact there have been days i have worked straight through from when i woke up the morning earlier and finding time to write and post has been impossible... im really sorry, i am making it 118118's sole responsibility to whip me into action and make me post this fic... i.e. if im not posting then harras her and she will kick my arse into posting lol.

Well seen as you guys are like 10-15 chaps behind me (literally took me a fortnight to write one chapter... its killing me!) i guess we better start getting you lot updating with the fun and frolicks of Summer Bay... just so you know there are certain charictors im gonna drop from old and new as i cant stand them... i.e. sid and the kids... EUGH, and some that wernt in the prog when i started writing it but cant resist leaving them out... i.e. probs marilyn coz well altho the aussies make her look like a freak show, she was HOT when she was in England... like seriously hot! and probs gonna add that new blonde chick and her sister into it... mainly coz the blonde chicks hot and well frankly you can never have enough hot chicks in a fic!

Ok moving on, im gonna dedicate this Chap to my twisted sista, keep smiling and laughing you big ozzy muppet!

Read on and dont forget to hit the review button at the bottom of the page, all reviews welcome be they good, bad, positive, negative, standard, random, personal (LOL rudolf! xx) or just plain weird... give me what youve got and ill drop you another chapter... come on you know you wanna!

Chapter 21

VJ jumped as three loud bangs broke the silence of the concrete box now called home, he turned to his mother in fright who smiled softly at her son, ruffling his hair in a bid to sooth him.

"Who's there?" Leah called softly through the door, knowing already if it was anyone dangerous they wouldn't know to knock three times and would quite possibly not have the manners to knock in the first place and instead bang and scratch their way through the door.

"Domino's Pizza delivery" came Ruby's voice through the metal door cheerily and seriously causing the inhabitants to laugh, each glad that such a relaxed and entertaining atmosphere had been kept at most times, making the bad situation they had all found themselves thrust into seem that little more bearable.

"Oh well I hope it's hot or you can forget about the tip!" Leah called out as she unbolted the door and grinned at Ruby who rushed through the door quickly.

"Whoa slow down, what's the hurry?" Leah almost yelped in alarm, spinning quickly to see if Ruby was being followed by a hoard of infected people, she released the breath she had stiffly taken when she saw nothing but Hugo's Ute waiting to pull in.

"Hurry up and let them in and we will explain" Ruby called as she rushed to help open the second door and watched as the Ute and trailer pulled through before closing the doors quickly and sighing with relief. Ruby opened her relived eyes to find several faces watching her nervously.

"You ok Rubes?" Charlie asked nervously having seen the instant change in daughter.

"Yeah, was just getting dark out there and it was making me a little jittery, sorry if I scared you guys" Ruby's frown turned into a smile when she felt Charlie's warm arms wrap lovingly around her, kissing the brow of her head and soothing her instantly.

The silence was broken as a distraught Rachel threw herself at Leah causing her to shriek in fright before realising who it was and relaxing into the embrace, listening confusedly to her incoherent mumblings.

Throwing the gang a confused look she watched as Charlie mouthed back Tony with a sad look in her eyes. As the penny dropped so did Leah's heart, she pulled Rachel to one corner to comfort her in the little private that the concrete box provided.

After a few moments of tense silence, the inhabitants suddenly came back to life, each finding some minor task to busy themselves with.

"So, how did it go today?" Alf asked finally wondering the story with Rachel but not wishing to ask directly.

"It was ok, we found Rachel so that's gotta be a good thing" Hugo stated sadly.

"I'm sorry about Tony mate… what happened?" Alf asked sadly as everyone stopped to listen.

"From what we got out of Rach, he was bitten by one of those things trying to get Rach inside a room and away from them, it sounds like the more time passed the more time he began to turn into one… we didn't dare bring him with, just incase… you know…" Hugo's voice broke despite his bravado act; Martha rushed to his side and enveloped him in a tight hug as she whispered softly into his ear.

Xavier sat back watching sadly between his brother and his 'aunt' unsure what to do or say. He jumped when he felt Ruby's hand on his shoulder; he glanced up at her, his eyes portraying and the pain in his heart. With a soft smile she sat next to him and offered him a piece of gum.

"Thanks"

"Xav, it's ok to be upset, its ok to cry, no one is going to think any less of you" Ruby spoke quietly as she rubbed her hand gently on his knee.

"I just don't know what to do Rubes, I don't know whether to try and console Hugo, or to be there for Rach, but even if I did either of those, what the hell do I say to make it better… what can I do to make it better?" His breath hitched as he spoke, desperate to not allow his emotions to wash over him.

"You say what's in here" Ruby patted his chest softly "You do what you can to help both of them and yourself get by, don't be afraid to help Xav" Ruby smiled as he nodded thoughtfully before rising from his seat against the tyre of Hugo's Ute and making his way to his brother first.

Ruby joined the main group who seemed to be sat talking quietly.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked nervously as she plonked herself down between Joey and Aden.

"In general or in the conversation?" Aden asked with a grin.

"Funny man!" Ruby threw him a mock glare.

"We were just discussing what we should do tomorrow, and what we do if we bump into Tony" Joey stated sadly, she didn't really know Tony that well but she knew he was a loved and respected member of the community, and knowing the general good judgement of her friends she trusted that he was a decent guy.

"What can we do, I know it's hard but… if he's one of them then we've gotta… you know…" Ruby moved her thumb slowly across her throat as if to emphasize her thoughts.

"It's not that easy though, shooting down one of those things when they are running at you is one thing, but putting a bullet through one of our friends heads is totally different, and how do you think Rachel will take the news that we will basically be putting down her husband, and Hugo and Xav… how do you think they will react?" Charlie whispered quietly causing the others to lean in closer to hear.

"What other option do we have Charlz… look if something happens to me, if I turn into one of those things, I'm sorry but you shoot me… do you honestly think if we went into showdown you would be able to protect yourself against me?" Ruby glanced seriously at Charlie, her eyes almost pleading.

"Rubes, I love you, but your no match for me… I would kick your arse with ease!" Charlie stated seriously causing the others to laugh.

"Oh sure you would… just remember I have Buckton blood in me so that makes me just as strong as you… plus I'm younger and feistier!" Ruby giggled.

"Oh you think so… and hey I'm not exactly old you know!" Charlie stated with mock annoyance, glad that the conversation had taken a lighter note.

"Oh I dunno, if I got pregnant now that would make you a granny… that's pretty old to me!" Ruby grinned mischievously.

"Oh god… don't even think about it one, you are way too young to be a mother, two, I am way to young to be a grandma, I mean a nana…. I mean… oh god I need a drink!" Charlie stated feeling herself begin to struggle to breathe at the thought.

"Whoa there granny I'm joking… I don't think now is the time to be planning a family, do you?" Ruby grinned as she leant over and rubbed her hand on Charlie's knee.

"A what!" Xavier almost choked as he, Hugo, Martha, Rachel and Leah joined the group and only caught the last part of the conversation.

"Chill Xav, I'm just winding granny up… don't worry!" Ruby grinned at Xavier and winked.

"Oh … good… not that I don't want kids with you… I mean not yet but… I mean your going to make a great mother one day but… I mean… you know… its not perfect timing… and we are still young and need too… oh god I think I need a drink!" Xavier spat almost panicked as he saw his life flash before his eyes causing the rest of the group to giggle at the drained faces of Charlie and Xavier.

"Oh god… look at their faces, where is the camera when you need it" Joey giggled.

"Hey Jo… I don't know what your laughing at, it's worse for you, you would be a grandma at 25… that's quite sad really, you could be a great grandma by the time your 40!" Ruby giggled as Joey's face paled.

"However, I would be step-grandma Jo… the uber cool STEP grandma… Charlie would just be the boring old granny!" Joey tried to defend her self much to the group's amusement.

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed almost shocked that Joey would turn on her so easily.

"Sorry Jo, there is none of this STEP thing with my kids, I don't have a father… well I do, technically I have two but ones physically my granddad and the other is physically a pig so that makes you technically my father figure… so sorry but its full granny or nothing" Ruby smiled softly hoping Joey didn't take her statement in the wrong way.

"That's just wrong… I'm your father figure? I'm not even slightly masculine!" Joey shrieked in shock.

"Sure you are… when was the last time you wore a dress?" Aden asked as he forced a straight face.

"Hey I wear dresses!" Joey defended and felt slightly annoyed at all the shocked faces staring back at her. "Hey I could wear dresses if I wanted to!" Joey stated more seriously.

"Sure you could baby" Charlie cooed softly noticing Joey's slightly annoyed look.

"Right… I'm going to go and put a dress on right now and prove to you all I'm not man-ish!" Joey stood up from the group as if to walk and get changed.

"Err Jo… you do realise you can't just go shopping and grab a dress right now… anyway, it's not exactly zombie fighting attire is it?" Aden giggled, irritating Joey more.

"Fine you know what… if you wanna be so smart… when was the last time you wore a dress!" Joey stated much to the amusement of the group. Aden threw Hugo a glare when he whistled causing the group to laugh; even Rachel broke a smile and slight snigger despite herself.

"Actually… never, because I'm a man, and I'm quite comfortable with that so I have never felt the need to wear women's clothes Joey, what's your excuse?" Aden threw back daringly.

"Ok fine… you wear a dress and I will… for the whole day though, not just for a minute or two…" Joey challenged raising her eyes brows daringly.

"Why on earth would I want to wear a dress, incase you haven't noticed Miss Collin's I'm all man!" Aden smirked as he tensed his muscles causing the group to giggle at his 'manliness'.

"What's the matter, is little Aden scared of a liccle dress?" Joey almost giggled knowing he was getting as irritated as she was a minute ago.

"I think he's scared!" Xavier spoke up with a laugh.

"You know what fine Collins… you're on!" Aden stood up and locked eyes with his best friend who glared back at him with just as much challenge in her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N - Right, well thats me for the night (3.31am here!) got another 3 or 4 chapters written for you lot. seems we have quite a few readers and no reviewers... come on guys... if you can muster up 10 reviews by tomorrow night i will post another chapter for you all tomorrow...? will bribery work?

Well here is the next chapter, bit of relaxation before we get some dark stuff... its like a rollercoaster this fic, one min its all jokes then its all dark and deathly, then jokes, then dark... All this chap was just to get the resident evil thing going on... you will see what i mean... please feel free to visualise Aden, it brings me so much amusement visualising it...

Anyway, enjoy the chapter and enjoy the fun and frolicks while it lasts, serious time soon... remember what i said if you want another chapter in the next 24 hours its gonna cost 10 reviews, otherwise you will all have to wait till sometime over the weekend... mean arnt i? lol.

Oh and this one is for AJ... just because she makes me laugh... bet ya cant beat my reviews Muahahaaaaa

Enjoy, AL x

Chapter 22

"Oh my god it's Aden's sister Adele!" Martha laughed as Aden walked from behind the car the next morning and exposed his attire to the group.

"Oh Ha HA!" Aden groaned feeling ridiculous, he looked down at the summer dress he had found in Rachel's bag of clothes, if the pink colour hadn't been so fetching on him, the hairy legs with black socks and trainers would have looked just ridiculous.

"Well young Aden, if I wasn't such an old man, I would ask you out on a date!" Alf stated trying not to grin but failing when the whole group began to howl with laughter, odd wolf whistles filling the air.

"You guy's seriously crack me up!" Aden tried to remain grumpy and not laugh at Alf but found it increasingly hard.

"Hey Aden, if your not too busy tonight, would you mind if I bought you drink?" Hugo grinned over, glad that the group seemed to be making the most of a bad situation and taking his mind as well as the others off the impending decision of what to do about Tony.

"Why Hugo, I thought you would never ask" Aden cooed in a girly voice as he fanned his face with his hands and wrung his legs trying to be as feminine as possible.

"It's the dress mate… and those hairy legs… I mean wow; you missed your calling as a woman!" Hugo giggled as Martha slapped him playfully.

"I think I have competition, Aden stay away from my man!" Martha tried to warn him seriously but fell into a giggle once more.

"Hang on… I kept my side of the dare, where is Collins! Has she backed out?" Aden grinned almost hopefully that he had won the dare and got Joey to be his slave for the day. Over dinner the group had decided on the rules of the dare and whoever backed out or changed first had to be the others slave for the day.

"Just give me a second!" Joey shouted grumpily as she glanced in the wing mirror of Charlie's squad car and grimaced. The last time she had worn a dress she must have been seven and forced to wear it by her mother, she felt ridiculous and ugly. Frowning into the mirror at the maroon knee length dress and flat boots she was wearing, she knew she would never live it down should Aden win the dare, so with a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to strut around the side of the car with as much attitude as possible.

As she rounded the car and came into full view of the group she was met with a mixture of gasps and grins.

"Ok don't take the pee!" Joey warned, staring at Ruby in particular knowing that her sarcasm and wit would be the worst of the bunch.

"Ok its official, Jo you rock!" Ruby giggled in awe.

"Quit it!" Joey warned.

"Seriously… Jo you look so…. Resident Evil!" Ruby grinned and glanced at Charlie who seemed to be lost in a dream world.

"Hello Earth to Charlie" Ruby called nudging her mother who didn't respond in the slightest, just continued to stare adoringly at Joey.

"Ok I look stupid, I'm going to change!" Joey called causing Aden to cheer triumphantly.

"I knew you couldn't handle being in a dress longer than me" The group laughed as Aden proceeded to dance around in some kind of Beyonce-esque dance, making him look completely ridiculous as he pumped his arms to the side of his head and shook his booty.

"You know what Jefferies, that's it… I will live in this dress the rest of my life if I have to just to prove you wrong…" Joey threw him a glare, wanting to beat him up and rip off his dress so she could win and get out of her own and back into the safety of her shorts and tee.

"Bring it on girlfriend" Aden jibed in a high pitched feminine voice causing the others to laugh and question his straightness.

"Ok so what's the plan for today?" Leah asked as she collected the dishes in a bucket they were using to wash up with.

"Well we need to work out a way to flush out the infected from the surf club, and seen as the last few days have been really crazy and full on I was thinking maybe we could just spend the day outside and kick back a bit?" Charlie suggested and grinned when every face in the room bar Rachel nodded.

"Rach is that ok with you?" Charlie asked softly.

"Yeah, I just feel bad, I mean shouldn't we go and check on Tony… he could need our help or something?" Rachel asked almost pleadingly.

Charlie thought for a second, trying to choose her words wisely, the entire room was silent each person wondering what the right thing to say or do was. Charlie took a deep breath and prepared herself to let Rachel down as nicely as possible.

"Rach if you want to go and check on Tony, I will drive you over there so we can see if we can catch a glimpse of him, but its not going to put your mind at rest, I wish so much that it couldn't be true, but you saw him changing with your own eyes… the person who will be waiting there, its not going to be Tony… it will be some flesh thirsty monster that's stolen Tony's body and I really don't think if the shoe was on my foot and it was Ruby or Joey this was happening to, seeing either of them like that… I don't think it would help and I don't think I could cope with it without it breaking me, seeing him like that, its not only going to be hard on you, its going to crush you… but its your choice, if you want to go, I will happily take you?" Charlie tried to bite back the tears as she tried to place herself in her friend's shoes, wondering whether she would be able to not go back and check on either of the people she loved should she have the chance.

"I know your right but a part of me is telling me that I have to at least check, I know your right about what I'm going to find but… I can't just leave him there like that, I just… I don't know what to do" Rachel's voice strained as she fought her inner argument with herself and admitted that she didn't know what the right move to make was.

"Well look, the door is locked, the windows are barred, nothing is getting in or out of the surf club without our say so… when we go tomorrow with a plan, he will still be in there, and if he needs our help, we will do everything we can for him… I promise you we will all do everything we can for him, but I need you to understand that the person we left behind yesterday was beginning to change into someone else and today the person we left will be completely gone" Charlie soothed as she rubbed her hand tenderly over Rachel's arm who nodded tearfully.

"Your right, I'm just going to have to get used to the fact that Tony is gone" Rachel smiled sadly. "But your right, a day on the beach with my friends is just what I need to cheer me up, take my mind off of Tony" Rachel forced a smile onto her face, knowing it was a pathetic smile but at least it was a smile.

"Right then, if you're sure?" Charlie checked not wanting to upset Rachel, she smiled softly when she nodded and patted her reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Ok, then lets get in position to open the doors, I mean we know there will be nothing out there because its daylight but better safe than sorry!" Charlie clapped her hands causing the majority of the group to roll their eyes and laugh at Charlie's bossiness.

"Oh my god, I never thought I would feel so glad to sunbathe!" Alf grinned after the jibes about his lily white legs poking out from beneath his shorts had died down.

"Its heaven!" Hugo agreed willingly.

"Missing one thing though" Aden frowned as he glanced over from his pink towel that had been laid on the sand especially for him to match his lovely dress which he wasn't allowed to remove unless he wanted to lose the dare.

"What's that Lady Jefferies" Charlie called over throwing him a wink when he threw her a glare.

"A nice cold one!" Aden said almost dreamily and snorted when everyone bar VJ agreed longingly.

"Ok what would you rather have right now a warm beer or slightly chilled water?" Hugo asked seriously, his face breaking into a smile when a chorus of warm beer surrounded him with an echo.

With a sly smirk he got up from his position and made his way into the 'bunker' and into the Ute, dragging out a large cool box on wheels from the boot, once he reached the door he called over for Ben to give him a hand carry it out.

The group watched on wondering what Hugo was up to, their eyes widening as he lifted the lid to show off 50 or so short necks. "Ok so I was saving these for a special occasion seen as all the breweries have gone on strike, but hey if you guys don't mind sharing a warm beer with me…." Hugo smirked as everyone stood and rushed towards him.

After a few moments the only sound that could be heard other than the lapping of the tide against the sand was the sound of several people 'ahh-ing' as they finished their first gulp of the beer after a very stressful almost week.

"Ok so it's warm but right now… I could kiss you for this!" Aden murmured happily.

"Whoa there little lady, hands off my man!" Martha warned again as she pointed her bottle at him warningly causing the laughter to erupt again.

"Ok guys, maybe we should at least try to talk about formulating a plan for tomorrow" Charlie sighed after lunch, So far everyone was having a relaxing day, the tragedies and dangers of the new world almost seemed a bad dream as they lounged on the beach laughing and playing.

"Workaholic" Georgie groaned wondering what she was being dragged into this time.

"Definatly" Joey agreed as Charlie moved from the position they were laid very comfortably in. Joey giggled softly as Charlie poked her in the ribs.

"You're supposed to back me, not the hired help!" Charlie whined.

"Aww baby, I've got your back" Joey cooed lovingly causing the others to throw vomiting noises in their direction.

"Fine… tomorrow then?" Charlie diverted the conversation back and snorted when everyone groaned.

"Ok fine, we will just live in the concrete bunker, all thirteen of us and anyone else who shows up, I mean its not crowded, its not starting to smell and I mean personally I think its quite comfortable… and its nice us all being able to be so open with each other, I'm enjoying not having any privacy" Charlie laughed as everyone rolled their eyes at her.

"Ok so what needs doing big boss lady?" Hugo grinned at Charlie, knowing she loved being in control.

"Hold on, who put me in charge?" Charlie asked a little shocked.

"You did Charlz, and to be frank we can't be bothered arguing so you're the boss" Ruby giggled as Charlie childishly poked her tongue out.

"Well Alf here has the brains and the common sense, why can't he be in charge?" Charlie asked, a little nervous of the pressure that was being thrust on her.

"Oh no love, I'm too old for that now, you tell me what you need doing and I'll do what I can and give any wise words when I need to" Alf smiled reassuringly at her.

"Come on Charlie, you know you love being in charge and your doing a great job of it so far…" Martha grinned at Charlie.

"Ok fine, but that means I don't have to do washing up duty!" Charlie grinned triumphantly and quickly began to talk again before Ruby had chance to jump in and protest.

"Ok so… Joey mentioned that the place smelled yesterday, which makes me think its going to need a few days to thaw out a bit, and I'm pretty sure its going to need a few days of cleaning… so I think we need to work out a way of getting them lot out of our crib" Charlie suggested, hoping someone would come up with a way to do it.

"Ok… how?" Ben asked confused.

"We could always cover you in ketchup and open the door Ben; you're a good runner aren't you?" Joey giggled as Ben glared at her.

"Maybe we should send lady Jefferies in, I'm pretty sure they would all run for their lives if he went in" Martha giggled receiving a glare from Aden.

"Hey, I look hot and you know it, your just jealous coz I pull this dress off better than you ever could" Aden grinned as he spoke with attitude.

"Ok guys… so far we have come up with smothering Ben in ketchup and scaring them away by getting lady Jefferies to run in there…" Alf stated, he wanted to be somewhere more comfortable as quickly as possible.

"Ok well we can't move them out in daylight, you saw how they reacted the other day" Joey frowned, not fancying going outside at night with those things.

"You're right, damn!" Charlie cursed as she punched the sand.

"Ok, I'm not sure if this is likely to work, but what if we could lure them into something that was dark, like a cargo holder or something" Hugo suggested.

"Great idea brainiac but how exactly are we going to get them to the docks to lock them in there?" Xavier flicked a beer lid at his brother.

"I dunno… you think of something then genius" Hugo flicked it back and laughed when it hit Xavier square in the forehead.

"Well… why don't we trap them in the trailer or something, I mean its pretty sturdy once the doors up and we can always black it out somehow…. Get them in there and move them somewhere as far away as possible" Xavier grinned at the dumb founded look on Hugo's face.

"That's a great idea, well done Xav!" Joey grinned, checking that Charlie thought so too.

"Ahh you can have the brains, I've got the looks" Hugo winked at Xavier as he tossed him another stubby as a greatly received reward.

"Ok so, we have worked out how we are gonna move them, the next question is… how do we get them in and out?" Charlie pondered.

"We could get Georgie to round them up and lasso them in there" Joey giggled causing George to glare at her.

"Your girlfriend is not funny!" Georgie told Charlie who hugged Joey close to her and laughed.

"Your just jealous George, anyway you should be proud of yourself Georgie Wayne!" Charlie snickered.

"What about baiting them in with food… they have been locked in there for 24 hours at least, they must be hungry?" Ben asked, still a little nervous of making suggestions to the new group of people and making a bit of a fool of himself.

"Ok but what do they eat, and can we afford to waste food rations?" Martha asked, throwing Ben an apologetic smile for putting a downer on his suggestion.

"Sound!" Georgie yelped causing the others in the group to jump.

"Pardon?" Ruby giggled.

"When we were stuck on the station roof, we lured them inside by using Charlie's phone and the walkies, it worked… we could try and do it the same way!" Georgie grinned at herself for coming up with a genius idea.

"See, that's why I had you pegged for Senior Constable when I got promoted!" Charlie grinned at her.

"Gee thanks… whole lot of use that is now" Georgie pretended to pout.

"Aww, you don't need to be Senior Constable, your Georgie Wayne, baddest cowgirl in the bay" Joey twanged out her best western accent causing an eruption of laughter.

"Ok…" Charlie breathed hard trying to calm herself down "So we go first thing in the morning while we have plenty of sun, just incase something goes wrong… is everybody ok with the plan?" Charlie asked almost nervously, knowing the task could be dangerous.

She watched as the faces around her nodded in response. "Well in that case, lets enjoy the rest of the sun before we have to head in, early nights for everyone tonight, I need you all on the ball" Charlie grinned as everyone else groaned.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N - Well, you kept your side of the bargain so here is mine, Chapter 23.

AJ - Only one review came through, are you trying to cheat? well you know me, i write in advance ( Just about to start Chap 36) so you can request all you want but anything you request wont show up for a while yet, so request away my friend! However just for you there is some CJ lovin coming up soon in a few chapters time, nothing too hard core though, trying to keep the *whistles* out of this one lol.

Sam - thanks for the review, your welcome and here is another one for you, enjoy!

Tclick - all is forgiven for the wait thanks for finally taking the leap of faith lol. Hate to tell you but i think J already turned C... hope that wasnt a spoiler for you :)

Anon - Thanks for the reviews, i love your poems!

1818- Well FATS you know i love putting you on the spot! give me a more embarressing and i will stick it in there just for you, coz your reviews are so polite and nice... my sence of humor? who knew hey... tbh i think your the only one who gets my soh! Martha is funny and nice isnt she? nice enough for her to be the stunt double for Bruce in Jaws so it didnt get hurt! (BTW Bruce is the name of the mechanical shark used to film Jaws... did ya know that?) Martha & Hugo, thats the £1 mill (thats 6 zeros!) question, such as in horror movies why dont they just call the cops and ask for help, answer - it would be over too quick!

Chester-Sam - Your wish is my command, heres your extra chap, i will get onto AYNIL as soon as i can but im back in the swing with this one atm and dont wanna lose momentum :(

Right Ladies and Gals, heres your next update, might post 24 tonight too, will see how generous i feel after i have got some writing done but if you want chapter 25 well i need another 10 reviews minimum... i know i havent changed im still a RW... bring on the war between good vs evil, alive vs dead, anyone vs martha... please?

Enjoy :) AL x

Chapter 23

Joey stirred and instantly felt cold and alone, forcing her eyes open she noticed Charlie's space vacated. Rising from her 'bed' she glanced around the room and noticed Charlie, Georgie and Ruby in one corner doing some exercises. Making her way over she smiled sleepily at the three women who grinned back at her.

"What's with the early morning women's only workout?" Joey asked as she slipped her arms around Charlie's waist and basked in the beautiful woman kissing her forehead softly.

"Just working ourselves up for the day, you might wanna put your dress back on before Aden see's you" Charlie grinned lovingly.

"Nah we agreed that we couldn't sleep in them so until I get dressed I'm good, infact I think I may just live in my jammies for a few days" Joey grinned mischievously.

"Err that's cheating, and I actually kind of like your Resident Evil look, can't wait to see you try out a gun with it" Charlie whispered the last part causing Ruby and Georgie to giggle childishly at her behaviour.

"Really, well maybe once we sort the surf club out, you and I may find somewhere to appreciate it together… alone" Joey wriggled her eye brows as she whispered towards Charlie.

"I can't wait, I have missed you so much you have no idea" Charlie whispered with a smirk, her body heating up from just talking about getting to touch Joey once more.

"Ok let me just stop you there and make you aware that your in a concrete box that echo's and your whispering isn't really that quiet and although I love you both very dearly, I really do not want images of my mother and her girlfriend … you know… doing it, that's scarring and I'm not sure if there is a psychiatrist left in the world to fix the damage this conversation has already done" Ruby groaned dramatically.

"Aww my poor liccle Rubes, are you feeling starved of attention… do you want mummy to come and give you some?" Charlie grinned as she pecked Joey's head and winked at her, before turning her attention to her daughter.

"Wow… that's not disturbing in the slightest" Ruby tried to hide the grin that was threatening to show on her face, she had never heard Charlie refer to herself as mummy before and she couldn't help but think it was kind of cute.

"Aww come here my liccle angel and give mummy a kiss" Charlie giggled as she dived for Ruby and began kissing repetitively all over the top of her head.

"Quit it!" Ruby tried to shriek off her attacker but couldn't refrain from giggling.

"Aww does my little Ruby like that" Charlie spoke, her voice sounding more and more like she was talking to a baby causing Ruby to laugh harder.

"Your not funny Charlie, grow up!" Ruby tried her hardest to stop laughing and defend herself but struggled when Charlie began tickling her.

"No not under the chin… please Charlie!" Ruby shrieked before she fell to the floor in Charlie's arms literally howling with laughter causing Joey and Georgie to laugh harder at their antics.

"Ok, ok I give in…. mummy wins, mummy wins!" Ruby yelled hoping her plea would stop Charlie.

"Are you going to be a good girl now?" Charlie asked in the same silly voice making Ruby laugh again.

"Am I ever a good girl?" Ruby grinned mischievously.

"Of course you are" Charlie cooed lovingly "When you're asleep!" she giggled as she got off Ruby and moved towards the kitchen to make a start on breakfast for everyone.

"So when are we going to make a start?" Hugo asked wanting the day to be over with as quickly as possible.

"Soon, Joey and Georgie have rigged the trailer up as well as they can, it should hold… to be fair once they are in there if they move too much they are going to comatose themselves with the sunlight" Charlie frowned, she wasn't feeling as confident as she had hoped she would have.

"Ok so who's coming today then?" Hugo glanced around the group, wondering who would be joining them.

Everyone looked a little sheepish as Charlie glanced around the room.

"I'm in" Joey grinned confidently at her frowning girlfriend.

"Me too" Ruby grinned as she rubbed her hands together; she was getting the taste for holding big guns everyday.

"Obviously I'm in, wouldn't let any of you drive my baby" Hugo grinned to the others as they rolled their eyes at his love and adoration towards his car.

"I'll come if I can have a proper gun this time?" Xavier spoke hopefully.

"How about I give you some training tomorrow, then you can have your own big gun Xav's?" Charlie asked a little worried, the last thing she needed was poor shooters holding big guns in a high stress situation.

"Aww man! You said that like three days ago!" Xavier whined childishly.

"Hey, I think we could all do with a little practice, how about tomorrow we all take some time out to get a few pointers and tips from the experts?" Hugo asked, winking at Charlie to show it was merely a farce to get his little brother to cooperate.

"Actually I think that's a great idea Hugo… may mean popping back to the station to get some more rounds and stuff" Georgie suggested as Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Excellent ideas… ok so will you come with a smaller gun today knowing if tomorrow goes well you can have a big gun?" Charlie asked trying to keep her voice as neutral and avoid mocking the younger boy who nodded excitedly back at her.

"Ok so that's four… any more volunteers?" Charlie asked.

"You know I'm in, I just won't be much use in this stupid frock!" Aden grumbled, he hadn't bargained on Joey lasting so long and wasn't prepared to lose the bet.

"You can take it off if you want you know, you will just have to accept the loser title that comes with" Joey grinned at him, pretending that she was finding her dress wearing a breeze, she held a shocked face as Aden quickly flashed the v's at her whilst VJ was preoccupied.

"Very ladylike!" Joey grinned back.

"Well I'm in obviously, I dread to think what you guys will get up to without me" Georgie grinned cockily and frowned when someone called "Yee haw cowgirl!"

"I'll come along and give a hand if you need me" Ben spoke up, after spending the day on the beach getting to know the rest of the group yesterday, he was feeling a lot more relaxed and at ease around the new people now.

"Ok so that's 8… any last takers?" Charlie asked as she moved to put her dirty dishes in the bucket to be washed by whoever was staying behind.

"I wouldn't mind coming along, I can't guarantee I will be much help, but I can give it a go?" Martha asked sheepishly and received a shocked and slightly disgusted look from Alf and Hugo, who didn't want Martha putting in danger but also knowing if they spoke up she would just go to prove she could.

"Wow, looks like the women are out numbering the boys today!" Ruby grinned almost competitively.

"I think… I will stay here and… help Leah look after VJ and tidy this place up a bit…." Rachel called quietly, the sadness evident in her voice.

"Ok, I think that's a good idea, if there is a way to save him…"

"I know Charlie, I trust that you will do what's right, I just don't think I could look in his eyes and see what he's turned into… just don't hurt him, please don't hurt him" Rachel sobbed, grateful she was sat next to Leah who instantly wrapped her arms around her in a protective embrace and soothed her.

"Well I would offer my services but this old dog would be more in the way than anything else… is there anything you want me to do around here?" Alf asked not wanting to just sit and do nothing for another day.

"Actually Alf, why don't you go and catch some dinner?" Leah suggested hopefully. Desperate to eat a decent meal for once after the mix and match meals of late which consisted of anything that would waste quickly.

"That sounds like a good idea love" Alf grinned towards Leah, quickly glancing at Charlie hoping that his form of helping involved a day of fishing, something he was quite partial to.

"Fish ok for everyone for dinner?" Charlie grinned also looking forward to something more edible for dinner.

"How about I take VJ here along with me, he can give me a hand?" Alf asked Leah who checked with VJ who was grinning and nodding, pleading his mum to allow him to go.

"As long as you don't mind, I think that sounds lovely" Leah laughed as VJ cheered triumphantly as he jumped from his chair and jigged around the room.

"Ok then guys… time to lock and load!" Charlie grinned as the other rose from their seats with a little less enthusiasm.

Leah, Rachel, Alf and VJ waved as the two vehicles pulled away up the slip way and off up the road.

"Right then young VJ, should we make a move and catch a feast for tonight?" Alf patted him affectionately on the shoulder as he made to grab the rods and the tubs of bait he had thankfully thought to bring to their temporary residence.

"Yes please Mr Stewart" VJ smiled as he quickly hugged his mother before running to take the cool box from Alf and pull it onto the sand.

"Ok stay with Alf, and if there is any trouble he only has to radio me and you will be grounded Mr, now you be good!" Leah warned affectionately to her son who stood nodding systematically as he listened to the spiel he had heard a hundred times before.

"Looks like it's just me and thee" Leah smiled to her friend when they were finally alone.

"Yup, certainly does" Rachel frowned sadly.

"I know it hurts, but it will get better with time" Leah rubbed Rachel's back soothingly.

"To be honest, I don't want to talk or think about it, I just want to be busy and do something constructive with myself, I'm fed up of moping around and thinking about it, I cant take thinking about leaving him anymore" Rachel almost shouted.

"Ok… if you want to be busy… then you can give me a hand tidying this lot up" Leah smiled warmly, hoping she was doing the right thing by encouraging her friend to take her mind off her problems.

"You know, tidying up has never looked so appealing… thanks Leah" Rachel forced a smile as she hugged the shorter brunette tightly.

"Anytime, what are friends for?" Leah grinned as she pulled back.

"Ok guys, this is it… does everyone know what they are meant to be doing?" Charlie asked as the group stood infront of the surf club listening to the howls and grunts emanating from within causing each person's heckles to rise. They each nodded slowly, each not wanting to begin the task, yet also wanting to get the job done and over with.

"Ok then, this is it people, eyes open, fingers on triggers, think before you fire and most of all be careful, I don't want to lose anymore friends today ok?" Charlie called.

"Let's do this!" Georgie grinned and clapped her hands trying to liven up her new group of friends and boost some confidence into them.

A/N - go on - review, you know you wanna... did you know that just one review from yourself can save the nagging to so many people? do your charitable thing for the day :)


	24. Chapter 24

AN - well...

1818- LMFAO you really are telepathic arnt you, how did you know that Charlie & Joey were actually infected but were hiding it all 'V' like... damn your cleaverness! I see your missing Martha then? dumb as dog sh&t? what exactly is the IQ of dog sh&t then? Charlie eat Ruby? have you been taking drugs again? SERIOUSLY? and Why? because erm... you told me to?

Chester-Sam - Thanks for the review, here is what happens next just for you as you asked so nicely :)

EA-CJ - Thanks for the review! :)

rara - Thanks :)

So, here is Chapter 24, any chapter containing G&R has to be good right, i refrained from putting 30STM in there due to the fact the aussies musical taste isnt that good and they dont know such gems... but now 30 Seconds to Mars are in the AN that makes the chapter just AWESOME!

Enjoy, im going to get writing now and get some more of this bad boy up for you this weekend... Thanks for all the reviews so far and to all those many, many silent readers... you may think your hiding but i can seeeeee youuuuuuuu... thanks for reading even if your not up to reviewing

Enjoy! AL x

Chapter 24

Eight people watched as Hugo slowly and carefully reversed his Ute till he almost touched the door of the surf club, flicking the vehicle into neutral he pulled on the hand break and smiled out the window to Charlie.

"Will that do?"

"Perfect, have you still got the key Ruby?" Charlie asked and smiled when the younger Buckton nodded.

"Ok so one last time, Ruby you unlock the door, Joey you push it open, then you both get behind the riot shields that Georgie and I are holding ready to close any gaps, you help us make sure we don't get over powered!" Charlie nodded as if to complete her orders to the eight people stood watching her nervously.

"Hugo, as soon as I give the word, you give what you've got into the walkie, make sure your loud enough to gain their attention and get them in there, do whatever it takes to make enough noise"

"Right-o boss!" Hugo grinned as he flicked his walkie on and prepared for his task, glad he got to sit in the vehicle and do barely anything out of harm's way.

"Ok, Martha, Ben, Xavier and Aden fingers at the ready, careful where you shoot if you need to, just remember that bullets aren't exactly easy to come by these days!" Charlie warned as she mimicked the sergeant causing Georgie to laugh.

"Ok when we are sure there are no more coming out, Georgie will move her shield to the door to keep them in whilst Joey will swing round and shut the door and put the lock on, I will swing round to the surf club door while Ruby locks it…. Job done, get them to the docks and unload them… ok guys… good!" Charlie nodded without giving the group time to panic or let their nerves increase.

"Into position then, and Ruby on your call" Charlie called and watched as the four people behind her moved into their positions as Ruby placed the key in her finger ready to slot, turn and move, quickly.

Ruby glanced at Joey who was bouncing on her tip toes, preparing herself to move as quickly as possible, her face full of concentration as she stared down the handle of the door.

Ruby dashed into the small gap and slid the key into the lock easily, she faltered for a moment, worrying about what would happen should she not move out of the way quick enough and being pulled inside, shaking the negative thoughts to the far recesses of her mind, she took a deep breath and began to turn the key, listening in almost slow motion as the clunk of the locking mechanism echoed loudly in her ears, sliding the key out quickly she moved back behind Charlie's shield and awaited Joey to make her move.

"Ok… ready?" Joey whispered and glanced at Charlie, hoping that it wouldn't be for the last time, she grinned when Charlie winked reassuringly at her. Without any further warning, Joey jumped forward, spun the handle and kicked the door, jumping back and behind the shield which moved just as quickly to sit snug to the wall and trailer.

"Go" Charlie yelled, motioning to Hugo she wanted him to start making the noise, the radio strategically placed on the roof of the trailer jumped to life as Hugo pressed play on the cd player in his Ute and Gun's and Roses broke the silence of the town. Each person smiled a little laugh as 'Welcome to the Jungle' met their ears in full force.

After a few moments, Charlie, George, Joey and Ruby glanced at each other in confusion when nothing had happened.

"What's going on?" Martha yelled having seen nothing happen yet.

"They are stood in the door way, but they aren't moving, they are just watching us… very eerily" George yelled over her shoulder in frustration, she was sure the sound plan would work.

"It's the daylight in the gap!" Xavier called, moving to the back of the Ute and grabbing an old tarpaulin sheet before moving and throwing it over the gap between the door and the trailer, hoping he was right. As the sheet landed on the top of the two riot shields, several bodies jumped forward, thrashing angrily against the riot shields in the new darkness.

Joey jumped as she felt the sheer force the infected were ramming against the shield with, turning her back she dug her heels into the ground hoping to push back with just as much pressure. She glanced over her shoulder and could just see Xavier jumping in to help push against Charlie and Ruby's shield to avoid them being over powered too.

"We need more hands guys!" Joey yelled loudly, feeling a little relieved as Aden and Ben came rushing to help push her and Georgie's shield whilst Martha ran towards Charlie's.

"How many of those things are there?" Hugo called out his window, hoping to get someone's attention.

"A dozen or so of the ugly fuckers!" Martha called, horrified at the sight before her. She couldn't tell the difference between them other than male or female, she had no idea if any of the people she was helping force into the back of a trailer were her friends or family, she couldn't even tell if one of them was Tony.

"How many are in the truck?" Hugo yelled again hoping that it was nearly over as the trailer and his truck began rocking with the motion of the frenzy.

"None, they are too busy trying to get through the shields!" Ben almost shrieked, he had never been so scared in his life and at that moment didn't care if he sounded wimpy.

As the song ended, the sounds of the infected banging into the shields drowned out any other sounds, each of the nine people listened as the infected began to scream and wail angrily as they fought to get to the food source stood so teasingly close to them.

A loud bang caused the group to jump and falter slightly, before each person put all their weight back into pushing against the shields, desperate to stop their defence being broken. Suddenly a streak of bright light started each person causing each of them to close their eyes painfully, opening their eyes they noticed the sheet had been removed from the top of the gap and nine or so of the infected had scampered into the Ute leaving just two or three dashing back into the surf club.

"Good thinking Hugo!" Joey called as she moved away from the shield slightly and flexed out her now aching muscles painfully.

"Jesus that was scary!" Ruby moaned and smiled as she felt Xavier hug her hard.

"Ok so what do we do about those guys?" George pondered pointing to the surf club.

"Shit" Charlie yelled in frustration, hating when a well structured plan failed miserably.

"Lets lock those lot in first and then work it out, I'm not liking the looks we are getting" Ben suggested as he glanced at the infected glaring at him almost mockingly.

As planned both doors were shut easily, the trailer being locked and the surf club not.

"We could just drag them out here, let the sun light sort them out" Ruby suggested brightly.

"We can't do that Rubes… what if one of those things is someone we know, we can't be that cruel and inhumane otherwise we are just as bad as they are!" Charlie frowned at her daughter.

"Ok I have an idea… do we have anymore of those sheets?" Georgie asked, feeling the colour drain from her face at the prospect of what she was about to do.

"Ready?" Georgie called as she glanced at the faces around her. Hugo and Aden each stood holding a riot shield. Ben holding two walkies in his hand, Charlie and Ruby holding one tarpaulin sheet, Martha and Joey holding the other whilst Xavier perched nervously on top of the trailer with a few more folded sheets and a length of heavy duty rope which was knotted around the handle of the trailer, positioned so he could open and shut the door from his hide out.

Everybody nodded glumly at Georgie who forced a smile and looked down at the long length of rope in her hand, a lasso tied at one end.

"Ok lets do this and get it over with, everyone be careful and if anything should go wrong, get as far away from the doors as possible, the more sunshine there is the less chance they have of getting you" Georgie nodded to Ben who dashed forward, opened the door and lightly slid a walkie into the room in a patch near the door that was in dark before quickly dashing back to the side of the Ute, ready to help Xavier with the doors should he need it.

Holding down the button Ben put the walkie to his mouth and suddenly became all shy. "Err what do I say into it?" He stated nervously, groaning when his voice echoed from inside the room and a bang followed.

"Say anything!" Joey shot over her shoulder at him, throwing him a reassuring smile.

"ok err… so… ok, a stampede of zombies crashed a party and the cops showed up to investigate the scene finding bodies all over the place. 'come on lets get outta here…' one cop said to the other '… this party's dead'…" Ben smiled when the group sniggered at him.

"Got anymore wise guy?" Aden called over with a grin before turning his attention back to the door and his role.

"Ok… what did the zombie do after he dumped his girlfriend?... He wiped his butt! Erm… how can you tell if a zombie is tired? They look dead on their feet… ok guys I'm running out of zombie jokes what else can I do?" Ben started to worry again.

"Sing us a song mate!" Xavier shouted down causing him to laugh and shake his head.

"No songs… some other jokes… why did the chicken jump off the bridge?" Georgie drowned out the sounds around her as she watched the infected sneak towards the radio as if hunting its prey, loosening the lasso she prepared herself for her aim.

"Shot Georgie!" Joey yelped as she watched the rope swing straight over the infected's head and down onto its arms. She pulled the rope tightly to make sure she had a good hold on him, or her, it would help to reduce its movements when it got closer to her.

"Ok guys, is everyone ready?" Georgie called as she began to tighten the rope against the angry thrashing on the other end, when it was at its fullest tension she wrapped it around her arm to provide a bit of extra strength then without any warning she yanked hard on the rope. The gang silenced as they watched on.

An angry scream emanated from near the surf club door causing most members of the group to jump, upon seeing Georgie struggle, Ben jumped forward and grabbed hold of the rope and began pulling aswell, digging his heels into the floor to provide a bit more leverage.

As the infected body came angrily through the door Charlie and Ruby rushed forward with their tarpaulin sheet, throwing it over the green blistered body as it screamed and thrashed angrily. Hugo and Aden jumped into action as they rushed forwards and lead it with the riot shields towards the trailer, Xavier yanked his own rope to open the door as Ben dashed to the other side of the to door ready to push it shut the second the infected was in the trailer.

As the infected moved to enter the trailer, Georgie released the lasso causing it to slacken and fall to the floor so that she could reuse it, Charlie rushed forward and grabbed the tarpaulin sheet just as the body crossed up the ramp and into the trailer, Ben pushed the door quickly as Xavier tugged on his rope to keep it shut, each person relaxed a little.

"Excellent work guys, one down… two more to go… hopefully?" Charlie questioned nervously.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N - Afternoon all, apologies for not uploading for a few days but i got carried away with my new fic Unexpected Surprises and everyone beating my "im not posting until there is x amount of reviews" and within an hour there was that many reviews... its gone crazy! if you havent checked it out yet, you should lol.

Right well, here is your next installment, things are going to take a bit of a relaxer for a little bit as the group try to sort themselves out with some kind of normalacy... until things get a little hairy with their friends outside...

I do hope you enjoy and i look forward to your reviews!

Enjoy

AL x

Chapter 25

"Well thank god the hard parts done with!" George sighed as she dropped herself dramatically to the floor; her arm's thoroughly aching from her task.

"You did amazing Georgie Wayne; seriously we would have been screwed without you!" Joey beamed as she tossed a bottle of water to the woman she was becoming to admire more.

"Ok guys, I know its still quite light, but what do you say we lock this place up and unload these guys then head back and relax for a while?" Charlie suggested as the others grinned at her, pleased that she was granting them relaxing time and not forcing them to work constantly.

"Right come on Georgie Wayne, you've deserved a long rest tonight" Charlie grinned as she held out her arm for Georgie to grab and pull herself up.

"I think I need a massage!" Georgie groaned as she rubbed her forearms.

"I would offer my services but…" Joey grinned as Charlie shook her head.

"I don't think so missy!" Charlie grinned mischievously as she bit back a comment about her body being the only body Joey was going to rub her hands along.

"God they like making sure they are heard don't they!" Ruby groaned as she listened to the banging on the side of the trailer and she screams and grunts being thrown around inside.

"I wonder if they know what we are doing?" Xavier asked his girlfriend as they stood back and watched Hugo, Charlie, Joey and Martha standing at the door of the cargo hold discussing the best way to get them in there.

Ben and Aden stood to one side chatting idly about which sports they liked and which women they thought were hot. They had both noticed how close the other seemed to be to Joey and decided that they wished to get to know the other a bit better; they were roughly the same age anyway.

"Joey you said when that one ran out from the surf club at you it just stopped in its tracks and fell to the floor?" Hugo asked with interest.

"Yeah it just seemed to become immobilised, when we checked it out we could see it was still alive, it was breathing shallowly but other than that it was completely still, why?" Joey asked curious as to what he was thinking.

"I was just wondering whether it was only sunlight or whether artificial light had the same effect… could be handy to know for security purposes" Hugo mused as the three women nodded thoughtfully.

"Well there seems to be enough sun left in the sky, if we get them in here quick enough you could always turn the Ute around and flash your lights in there and see what happens" Joey thought loudly as she looked up towards the sun as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"I say we check… we could do with finding out as much about these things as possible incase we need to defend ourselves from them again" Charlie patted Hugo on the shoulder before she wrapped her arm around Joey's waist as they moved towards Ruby and Xavier.

"So what's the big plan?" Xavier asked hoping it wouldn't involve too much exertion this time.

"Simple plan this time, Hugo is gonna pull the trailer into the hold, wait for the buggers to get out, then pull forward" Charlie smiled at the simplicity.

"Ok but they were a little reluctant to get in the trailer, what makes you think they will just walk out of it?" Ruby asked a little wary of the plan.

"Because Georgie and I will be around here with the rifles, just in case, and you lot are going to be round the back and sides banging and making as much noise as you want… just stay out of the shadows" Charlie giggled as she tickled Ruby causing her to shriek.

"Tickling is not the most productive way to get me to help Charlie!" Ruby whined with a smile.

"Ok, play time is over Buckton… let's get this show on the road so we can get back to base" Hugo called over as he jumped behind the wheel.

Charlie and Georgie grabbed their rifles from the back of the Ute, tossing one to Joey, Ben, Aden and Ruby to put over their shoulder incase they needed to call for back up.

"Ok guys, when we give you the signal, make as much noise against the side of hold, ok?" Charlie called. "Ok Hugo, pull her back!" Georgie called up winking at Charlie cheekily.

They watched as Hugo pulled the Ute back slowly, not wanting the door of the trailer to swing open too early now it was left ajar, once he knew he was far enough in he slammed his foot hard on the breaks smiling when he heard the clunk of metal against metal, indicating that the door had swung open.

"Ok guys, let her rip!" Charlie yelled, almost wanting to cover her ears the second the banging and yelling began, she could determine which sound was worse, her friends banging and yelling or the muffled scratches and screeches from inside the container as the infected attempted to scrape their way through he metal to get to the source of the sound.

"Ok Hugo, bring her out slowly, Georgie, eyes peeled!" Charlie yelled over the mixed sounds coming from the metal enclosure.

Hugo slowly pulled the Ute forwards, as he cleared the doors of the cargo hold, Georgie rushed forward to check the trailer was now empty, she sighed happily when she saw it was, she signalled to Charlie who in turn signalled to Hugo.

"Ok guys!" Charlie called, relieved when the noise was reduced and the group returned to the front to meet up with the rest of the gang.

"Wow that was easy!" Joey grinned to Charlie.

"Yeah it should have been after this morning's efforts" Georgie whinged as she dramatically stretched out her shoulders.

"I can see if I can help you out when we get back to base if you want Georgie, I studied sports science at school and although I wouldn't claim to be a professional, I know a little about sports injury management and relief, I might be able to take away the pain a little" Ben smiled warmly.

"And in return I will love you forever… well not exactly… I mean you're a guy so… but I will love you in a depressing platonic way?" Georgie grinned at the newcomer.

"Sounds perfect" Ben giggled.

"Whoa… Georgie are you gay?" Charlie asked in a high pitched shriek.

"Erm… yeah, obviously I'm better at hiding it than you are" Georgie giggled at the shocked faces around her.

"Oh god the world is doomed, all these hot women and they are all lesbian… we are left with a world of hot lesbians… that's just…. Hot!" Aden grinned gaining a slap from Charlie, Joey, Georgie and Ruby.

"Ok, ok I understand why those three slapped me but why are you slapping me Ruby, you're pretty hot too you know…" Aden smiled teasingly at her hoping Xavier wouldn't mind the comment.

"I slapped you because one of those 'hot lesbians' your drooling over happens to be my mother and one of them happens to be my… well… my Joey! And you Mr are sick for thinking of them in that kinky way!" Ruby tried to tell him off with a straight face, but faltered when the group laughed at her.

"Guy's seriously… not that its fun talking about a world full of hot lesbians and all… but the sun is starting to think about going down and we have a container full of hungry infected people ready to just dash out of the door that's still open and make a feast of us… so if you wouldn't mind hurrying it up a little?" Hugo called out of his window having turned the Ute around to sit facing inside the cargo hold.

"Sorry Hugo, your right… ok turn your lights on and let's see what happens so we can get home and eat, I'm starving!" Charlie whined childishly as she patted her tummy.

The group agreed each feeling the strain of the day affecting their stomach before turning silent and moving their full attention to the door, desperate to see if car lights would immobilise the infected the same way the sun did.

Taking a breath, Hugo flicked on his main beam and jumped as the container light up and thirteen green blistered faces glared at him, each with their bloodied teeth on show as they snarled towards the light source, watching intently Hugo groaned as they stood still watching him, unsure as to whether they were immobilised or just stood watching him.

Full of frustration, he slammed his foot on the accelerator causing the engine to rev to life, Hugo shook his head annoyed as the infected jumped to life at the same time and edged towards the sound.

"Sorry guys, must only be sun light that affects them" Hugo called out the window with a pissed off expression.

"Ok guys, let's lock up and head home" Charlie shouted trying to hide the disappointment from her voice.

"Hey it might not be what we wanted but at least we know a bit more about them now, we know that sun light affects them and artificial light doesn't…. that's more than we knew five minutes ago" Aden called up trying to boost the spirits of the group.

"Ade mate, I'm sorry but I can't take you seriously when all I can see beneath your stab vest is a pink dress and hairy legs" Hugo burst out laughing as he watched Aden talking.

"Cheers, I had actually forgotten I was wearing this thing, I can see why women wear dresses actually, they let the breeze blow through, its very refreshing" Aden tried to keep a straight face as the word 'gay' came at him from various directions.

Alf smiled as he heard the engines of the Ute and the squad car pull down the slip way, he turned from the make-shift barbeque to wave at the returning workers.

Leah jumped from her chair to go and fetch bottles of water for everyone whilst the 'troops' jumped out of the vehicles and began to instantly strip off the protective clothing and get some fresh air to their torso's for the first time since that morning.

"What's all this?" Hugo grinned as he inspected the barbeque Alf stood proudly at as he begun placing the day's catches wrapped up in tin foil onto the makeshift grill tray.

"This Hugo… is the kind of thing we were taught to do in scouts when I was a young lad… it would have taken forever to cook the all this fish on those camping grills so young VJ and I set too making our own Barbie!" Alf gloated proudly as he glanced down at the large metal barrel they had collected from the Diner that had once housed water.

With a little difficulty, Alf had sawn it in half and had one of the halves hitched on a metal stand. The drum was filled with coal whilst a metal grill tray was placed over top providing enough cooking area to cook 10 or 12 pieces of fish at one time.

"I'm seriously impressed!" Hugo grinned as he inspected it further.

"Right guys, shall we dump the cars away before it gets any later, wouldn't want to have to leave them outside if anything happened" Charlie called almost groaning herself, all she wanted to do was take her boots off and enjoy the last of the days rays with Joey.

"Xav, do you wanna move the car for me?" Hugo smiled at his younger brother.

"Really?" Xavier beamed.

"Yeah, you've been a great help today, I think you deserve a bit of a treat!" Hugo grinned as he tossed the set of keys to the younger boy who was already stood by the Ute excitedly.

"Just take it easy yeah? If you prang it I will lock you out here tonight" Hugo winked as he wrapped his arms around Martha who brought bottled water with her.

"No way!" Aden shrieked happily as he entered the bunker to grab a towel.

"What's the matter Aid… you broken a nail?" Joey called causing a giggle.

"No… have you seen what we have in here!" Aden shrieked happily as Leah and Rachel grinned knowingly to each other.

Joey, Charlie, Ruby, Hugo, Martha and Ben rushed inside to see what Aden was talking about to be met by a semi- inflated life raft in the corner of the room against the walls, concrete blocks had been moved to keep the air at the required end. It had been filled with water and numerous bottles of beer, juices and waters were floating happily in it.

"We are going up in the world… we officially have our own beach bar!" Aden grinned happily.

"Glad you like it, we just thought it was an easier way of keeping the drinks cool and ready to drink" Rachel smiled sadly.

"I think it's awesome!" Joey grinned as she reached in and grabbed a beer and smiled "Anyone else?" Joey grinned as everyone nodded.

They all jumped as a horn peeped from outside, rushing to the door's in fear they were under attack they found Xavier hanging out the window with an impatient look.

"Guys are we putting these cars away or am I just going to sit here all night?" Xavier shot almost annoyed that he was being made to wait.


End file.
